El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro
by Nero01
Summary: Ocultos entre la multitud, ha plena luz del día, nosotros somos aquellos guardianes que defienden el libre albedrío, Nosotros somos Asesinos y tu nuestra descendencia, Enorgullecete de ser el futuro de los Asesinos, Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Aviso

La Orden del Zorro

El Resurgir de la Orden prologo.

Hey como están?, como se habrán dado cuenta estoy construyendo un nuevo fic, ahora antes de que les de un paro cardiaco o escriban algo como. "Y que pasa con loa otros 2 fics de antes?". "Los abandonaste?". "Los pondrás en adopción o los borraras?".

Calmados mis lectores, yo no abandono mis fics, tampoco dejo de escribir por falta de reviews o favoritos, claro que si son bienvenidos, me gusta saber que les parecido o lo que piensan del fic.

Ahora respondiendo todas las incógnitas que puedan tener acerca de este nuevo fic.

1\. Esto es un crossover entre Naruto y Assanssin's Creed.

2\. Es un harem, así que les pediré su opinión para emparejarlo.

3\. Pondré música, aun estoy pensando si colocarlo en Negrita o Cursiva pero eso lo resolveré cuando llegue el momento de la primera canción.

4\. También les quiero volver a dejar entendido que mi ortografía no es la mejor en cuestión de signos de puntuación o acentuación, mas no tiendo a equivocarme al escribir las palabras, ahora cualquier error que puedan notar es porque tiendo a escribir muy r√°pido y a veces no me fijo de todo lo que escribo, cualquier error se le será atribuido a lo antes dicho.

5\. Por ultimo les quiero dejar en claro algo que hice con El sucesor del Demonio, no me manden criticas destructivas, no funciona en mi contra, hago mis fics porque me gustan a mi, el día que me deje de gustar simplemente lo borro y listo, con esto no digo que no pueden hacer criticas pero que sean enfocadas para mejorar mi estilo al escribir o algo parecido.

Ahora como se habrán dado cuenta desde el comienzo, la historia tiene 2 títulos la verdad no se cual poner así que, si gustan pueden mandarme un PM (mensaje privado) o Review (comentario) con cual de los 2 les gusta y así queda el titulo definitivo.

Cualquier duda acerca del fic mandame un PM y tratare de aclararlo lo mejor posible.

Ahora mientras ustedes leen esto, yo escribiré el primer capitulo, espero alguna respuesta pronto para así publicar el primer capitulo.

Nero01. Fuera.


	2. El Regreso del Aguila

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro

Capitulo 1: El Regreso del Aguila, Un Asesino ha Nacido, Un Zorro en el Santuario

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad.**_

He aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, veamos que tal se me da esté, recuerden siempre leer los antes y después de cada capitulo, ya que dejo información o notifico de algún suceso.

Ahora solo quiero decir algo.

"Mis lectores, ustedes son diabólicos", nah no se lo crean pero siempre que vi como iba la votación uno le estaba ganado al otro pero como lo puse para que ustedes vieran las votaciones entonces siempre hacían que empataran el uno con el otro, ahora lo que me consterno un poco fue que los votos no justifican la cantidad de personas que vieron ambos avisos, el cual según las visualizaciones fueron un poco mas de 100, si dividimos esas 100 visualizaciones entre 2 tenemos a 50 personas que vieron ambos tanto el aviso como el mensaje de votación, mas no votaron ni una cuarta de ella, eso me hace pensar o que no les interesa y vale, esta bien no tiene porque interesarles a todos estoy convencido que muchos solo quieren que se publique el fic y listo.

O están leyendo la historia por su teléfono, tablet o cualquier otra plataforma que no sea su computador y bueno solo quiero que sepan que solo se puede votar por un computador ya que según tengo entendido es la única manera de poder votar y no, no crean que estoy resentido o algo por lo parecido, solo quiero informales porque puede que no sea tu escritor favorito o puede que no sea el mejor pero dime, acaso no te gustaría que tu escritor favorito cuando haga una votación independiente de lo que sea, quisieras votar pero te encuentras que la votación no existe porque no la ves en tu tablet o celular?.

ahora realmente aprecio a aquellos que votaron y dieron su opinión por eso quiero que me manden un review o un mensaje en privado para que hablemos de algo con respecto a la historia, espero sus reviews o PM pronto.

Y si pues como termino en un empate digamos que no quería hacer otro Poll redefiniendo o colocando un tercer titulo así que el fic queda tal cual como lo ven.

"El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro". Espero que le guste la combinación de ambos títulos ya que era en lo único que pude pensar o que sonara bien.

Sin mucho mas que decir pero muy agradecido por el apoyo.

Que comience el fic.

Nos encontramos en la aldea de Konoha, exactamente 5 años después del accidente del Kyuubi, en un callejón de la aldea.

"Demonio, hoy es el día en que terminaremos lo que empezó el 4to Hokage". Espetó unos aldeanos enfurecido contra un niño de unos 5 años.

"Pero que hice, yo no he hecho nada". Fue el grito ahogado en lagrimas y llantos de un chico roto.

"Vengare a mi familia, maldito zorro". Respondió un aldeano en cólera.

"Yo no mate a nadie". Dijo un chico rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos al verse clavado al piso por un par de cuchillos que atravesó sus pies.

 **Mientras tanto en un plano astral**

 **"Minerva llego la hora, nuestros guardianes tienen que despertar en su descendiente".** Dijo un ser etéreo con una apariencia semejante a la de una mujer.

 **"Juno, sabes que erradicamos a los guardianes ya que ya no se necesitaban y por que ellos ya los habían vencido, el traerlos de vuelta desequilibra el libre albedrío".** Respondió otro ser etéreo con apariencia femenina y unos ropajes similares.

 **"Minerva, la maldad no es algo que acabe mientras existan seres con una malvada ambición. el uso de guerras y personas para ello solo son excusas para desafiarnos abiertamente, hoy en día aun existen los templarios quienes se llaman ser seguidores del padre del entendimiento pero si solo traen guerras, dolor y muerte entonces que padre puede ver a sus hijos a la cara con esos ideales, Minerva si te opones a traerlos de vuelta creeré que quieres la balanza de un solo lado, así que piensa muy bien tus siguientes palabras Minerva".**

 **"Muy bien Juno trae a los Asesinos de vuelta pero queda bajo tu responsabilidad".**

 **"Minerva hemos estado en silencio por mucho tiempo, es hora que los asesinos renazcan y cuando lo hagan, no precisamente irán a la defensiva, es hora que despierten mis Asesinos, es hora de que el ultimo de ellos le plantee cara".** Y con eso Juno desapareció de su plano astral y se dirigió a la tierra.

 **De regreso con Naruto.**

El joven rubio se encontraba muy mal herido con varios cortes en sus brazos y una ceja partida por el golpe de una roca y cuando ya no había esperanzas para el joven una luz que petrifico al tiempo se hizo presente.

Se podría ver una figura de una mujer con una especie de fruto en su mano.

 **"Puede que no puedas escucharme Naruto pero estas destinado para hacer grandes cosas y hoy no es el día de que mueras, eres el futuro de tu estirpe y por ende el legado viviente de aquellas personas que vivieron antes que tu".** Con eso dicho Juno acerco el fruto despertando el legado de Naruto.

 **Mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto**

Juno se materializo dentro de él y segundos después unos orbes de luz descendieron en la oscura sala. (Imagina que es un cuarto totalmente oscuro).

"Grandes representantes de los Asesinos yo Juno los he convocado, presentense ante su diosa". El brillo de los orbes se apagaron y la figura de los más imponentes asesinos se mostraron.

"Mi nombre es Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, gran maestre de Asesinos".

"Soy Ezio Auditore da Firenze".

"Soy Connor Kenway".

"Yo soy Edward Kenway".

"Mi nombre es Arno Victor Dorian".

Todos los asesinos se presentaron menos una persona que solo veía a la diosa confundido.

"No se quien es usted pero se ha equivocado conmigo, yo no soy un asesino". Dijo un hombre de cabellera negra y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

Las palabras del hombre causo una reacción en cadena, los mencionados asesinos sacaron sus hojas ocultas preparados para asesinar al hombre en el acto mas no llegaron ha acercarse lo suficiente cuando la voz imponente de su diosa los llamo.

 **"Alto asesinos, se muy bien quien eres Shay Cormac, tu estas aquí, no por ser un asesino sino para ver lo que ha sucedido con tu legado, mejor dicho sus legados".**

Los asesinos y el ahora conocido Shay se encontraban confundidos.

"Lady Juno explíquenos que hacemos aquí, estoy seguro que he muerto hace ya mucho tiempo, no es posible que estemos reunidos ya que todos vivimos en diferentes momentos". Dijo Ezio sabiendo que no era posible que Altair se viera tan joven y estar vivo después de todo el ya había visto el cadaver despojado de toda vida del gran maestre de asesinos Altair.

 **"Los he traído de regreso porque sus servicios son necesarios nuevamente, el mundo como es ahora es diferente pero los templarios han resurgido y es ahora su turno, mis asesinos y Shay quiero mostrarles algo".** Juno crea una esfera que refleja el exterior mostrando las turba enfurecida que se encuentra congelada y un chico de unos 5 años muy golpeado.

"Quien es el chico Lady Juno?". Preguntó Edward.

 **"El chico que ven ante ustedes es lo que queda de sus familia, el es su ultimo y único descendiente, el de todos ustedes".**

El asombro no se hizo esperar y un instinto asesino se desplegó con mucha fuerza.

"Quien se creen que son, el lastimar un infante de ese modo, dañar a mi descendencia". Grito Ezio enojado con la turba.

 **"Shay, después de tu muerte los templarios, aquellos que viste como amigos traicionaron tu recuerdo usando a tus descendientes como chivo expiatorio por mucho tiempo, algunos lograron librarse del yugo de tus compañeros, otros fueron torturados, este es el resultado de tu decisión, entiendo que la orden estaba podrida en tu momento pero unirte a los templarios no fue una buena idea tampoco".** Comentó Juno dejando a un devastado Shay.

 _"Me habré equivocado?, pero si mi causa era justa, porque termino así"._ De Shay una lagrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla, el dolor de ver a lo ultimo que tenia de familia, el ultimo vestigio de su legado reducido a no mas que un chico abusado, maltratado, sucio y desnutrido.

 _"El padre del entendimiento me ha traicionado, el dolor de mi familia no será algo que quede callado, no más"._ El instinto asesino de Shay se elevo en grandes proporciones

"Los hombres han usado su acero en contra de un inocente...". Fue lo dicho por Altair en un murmuro.

"Merecen la muerte ante mi filo". Termino de decir Altair desplegando aun más instinto asesino, haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto lo sintiera ya que se podía ver como Naruto se retorcía un poco.

"Que sucedió con los padres del niños Lady Juno". Dijo Arno.

 **"Fueron asesinados a causa de un templario".**

 _"Parece ser que somos personas que debemos pasar por el dolor y la perdida para ir por el camino correcto, es una pena pero Naruto, somos familia y seremos los padres/hermanos/abuelos que necesites, seremos tu soporte hasta que puedas andar por tu cuenta y cuando lo hagas estaremos viéndote donde sea que estes"_

"Lady Juno que podemos hacer por el chico". Dijo Ezio.

 **"Grandes Asesinos ustedes entrenaran al joven que ven aquí, ya todo esta preparado, irán a un lugar especial donde podrán entrenarlo sin problema, pero tienen que ser advertidos su existencia aquí es efímera cumplan con entrenar a su descendiente después de eso serán devueltos a su descanso eterno donde podrán ver el resultado de sus entrenamientos".**

 **"Asesinos, cuiden de Naruto, el es la esperanza y futuro de ustedes, no solo como asesinos pero como persona, puede que no tengan todos el mismo ideal pero la familia va primero ante todo, tengan eso en mente y verán que todo por lo que han peleado es efímero más el puede lograr algo que perdure mas allá del tiempo".**

Con esas palabras Juno desapareció y los orbes de luz se volvieron hacer presentes excepto por uno.

"Lady Juno que tengo que hacer ahora".

En el lugar la voz de Juno se hizo presente.

 **"Usa tu visión de águila, el camino ya ha sido preparado, el regreso de los asesinos era algo ya previsto Altair, sigue el camino pero primero ayuda a tu familia después de todo tu eres el cabecilla de los asesinos gran maestre Altair".**

 **Fuera de la mente de Naruto.**

El chico rubio comenzó a moverse pero no precisamente era él quien estaba bajo control de su cuerpo.

"Así que esto era a lo que se refería Lady Juno, es momento de que prueben el filo de mi hoja". Altair removió ambos cuchillos de los pies de Naruto.

Y el tiempo se descongelo, la multitud furiosa vio que el chico demonio estaba de pie con su cabello ensangrentado cubriendo sus ojos.

"Maldito demonios es hora de acabar contigo".

"Sabes, he visto que le pasa ha aquellos que se aprovechan del sufrimiento de otros".

"Oh, y que es?, demonio".

"Déjame enseñártelo". Altair usó ambos cuchillos desgarrando la yugular de un aldeano siguiendo con lanzar uno de los cuchillos en la frente de otro asesinándolo al instante.

"Que sucede, es todo lo que tienen". Los aldeanos entraron en pánico por ver como el niño demonio asesinaba a 2 aldeanos a sangre fría.

"Así que por fin muestras tus verdaderos colores, demonio". Dijo un Jonin entre la multitud.

"Te equivocas, yo no soy un demonio pero si es un demonio lo que quieren, con gusto se los daré". Altair se lanza en contra del Jonin el cual ya estaba preparando un jutsu al momento de ejecutarlo Altair corto ambas manos del Jonin dejándolo en un profundo dolor.

"Sabes, era una práctica común hace mucho tiempo el quitarle las manos a un ladrón de manera de que se arrepentiría por toda su vida y que fuera repudiado por sus actos". Dijo Altair sin siquiera ver al Jonin que gritaba contra el piso.

Los aldeanos al ver al Jonin sin sus manos salieron corriendo disipando así la turba enfurecida.

"Maldito demonio, dices que era una práctica en contra de los ladrones entonces porque quitármelas a mi, haz arruinado mi carrera ninja desgraciado". Dijo el Jonin recomponiéndose un poco al levantar el torso del suelo.

"Lo he hecho porque, haz robado algo muy importante para un niño... su infancia". Dijo Altair degollando al hombre con el cuchillo mandando a volar la cabeza, para luego ser clavada contra la pared por el cuchillo.

Altair mira el horizonte y una lágrima cae por su ojo.

 _"Lo lamento Naruto pero a partir de ahora tu infancia se ha ido, te entrenare para que seas un asesino, el mejor de todos, ni yo comencé tan joven mi entrenamiento y eso que logre mi rango de gran maestre de asesinos a los 25, estas destinado ha ser grande Naruto"._ Pensó Altair para luego activar su visión de águila.

"Lady Juno tiene razón el camino esta marcado, será mejor que vaya al escondite y cure las heridas de Naruto".

Luego de una carrera por los techos de Konoha.

 **Detrás** **del monumento de los Hokages.**

"Parece que he llegado". Altair mira alrededor del bosque y nota unas deformaciones en la montaña y consigue un interruptor a un lado.

"Bien, solo queda llegar al centro".

Altair corre por el pasadizo, subió paredes, cayo por otras y finalmente termina el trayecto, llegando ha un muro el cual mediante un interruptor se desliza a un lado.

"Wow, no me espere una estatua mía en un lugar así". (El escondite es como el de Assassins Creed Brotherhood sino me equivoco, si algo así como el escondite de monteriggioni).

"Veo que Lady Juno lo preparó bien, sala medica, lugar de entrenamiento, salón del legado, será mejor que cure a Naruto".

Después de sanar a Naruto y vendarlo, Altair se acosto en una cama para dormir.

 **Dentro de la mente de Naruto**.

 **"Bien hecho, Asesino, es hora de explicarles un par de cosas".**

Los demás asesinos y el ahora renombrado asesino Shay Cormac antes templario hacen aparición.

 **"Como dije quiero que lo entrenen, tendrán la facilidad de salir del cuerpo de Naruto y adoptar un cuerpo temporal afuera pero recuerden que no es para siempre, cuando Naruto llegue a sus 16 años ustedes se desvanecerán".**

"Entendemos Lady Juno, ya nosotros hicimos lo que tenia que hacerse en su tiempo, ahora es turno de Naruto y estaremos aquí para él". Respondió Ezio.

 **"Les deseo suerte asesinos y una cosa más no se preocupen por las armas de eso ya me ocupé, el regreso de la orden era algo inevitable y previsible".**

Y con esas palabras Juno salió del cuerpo de Naruto sacando en el proceso a los asesinos del cuerpo del rubio.

 **Fuera de la mente de Naruto.**

Los ahora renacidos asesinos se vieron entre sí y comenzaron ha hablar en que podían entrenar cada uno respectivamente ha Naruto.

Después de varias horas de discusión llegaron a unas conclusiones, donde expusieron sus conocimientos y en que iban a instruir al asesino novicio.

"Yo me encargaré del conocimiento y estrategias de combate". Dijo Altair.

"Yo me ocupo de su entrenamiento en armas". Respondió Ezio.

"Yo me encargo de enseñarle ha cazar, trampas y ser uno con la naturaleza". Contestó Connor.

"Yo le enseñaré el arte de armas de fuego y combate a dos manos". Dijo Edward.

"Yo me encargo de su carrera libre y parkour". Respondió Arno.

"Yo le enseñare el uso del rifle de aire y política". Respondió Shay.

"Aún no confío en ti templario, como se que no le harás nada a Naruto". Dijo Ezio mirando fijamente a Shay.

"No es de mi interés si confían o no en mí pero cometí un error, di mi confianza al padre del conocimiento y el me clavo una daga por la espalda, es mi culpa que muchos de mis descendientes fueran usados pero no me arrepiento el haberme hecho templario, la orden de asesinos había sido envenenada ya no era por lo que te sentirías orgulloso Ezio Auditore mucho menos seria algo de que Altair viera con orgullo, sabes acaso lo que es mandar a un asesino a matar ha un hombre que no le quedaba ni una semana de vida o como tu maestro el cual le tienes una voluntad abnegada y ciega te haga el asesino de cientos sino miles de inocentes por querer destruir a los templarios, se supone que el acero de los asesinos debe permanecer alejado de los inocentes, dime que puede justificar el destruir una ciudad entera por el mero capricho de tu maestro". Dijo Shay dejando frío ha Ezio.

 _"Veo que no siempre los asesinos fueron lo que deje antes de morir"_. Pensó Altair decepcionado de como sus ideales fueron desapareciendo al pasar de los años.

"Pero tenemos la oportunidad de crear una nueva orden, una que si sea lo que buscamos por muchos años, la libertad al hombre, el defender a los inocentes, castigar a los culpables y defender el libre albedrío, permitiré que los civiles piensen por si mismo pero si llega al punto de ser tan arrogante como para querer subyugar a la orden se las verán con mi acero". Contesto Edward sacando sus dos espadas.

"Apoyo la moción, Edward Kenway, por algo así si podría pelear hasta la muerte" Contesto Shay

"No veo porque no, somos asesinos, todo esta permitido o me equivoco gran maestre". Dijo Ezio.

"No te equivocas, Ezio". Contesto Altair

"De lo que me arrepiento es de haber dejado a mi familia caer en desgracia y por eso a mi último descendiente lo haré fuerte para que nadie vaya ha lastimarlo y cumpla con su deber".

"Veo que tienes un corazón después de todos, Shay Cormac". Dijo Altair acercándose a Shay.

"Bienvenido a la orden, hermano". Dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Shay quien acepto gustoso.

"Esperemos a que Naruto despierte mientras tanto pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no salgan del escondite". Dijo Altair el cual se sentó en una silla.

 **Unos horas después.**

"La espera se esta haciendo muy larga llevamos 6 horas aquí sin hacer nada". Dijo Ezio quejándose de la espera.

"No debería serlo Ezio Auditore, deberías sentirte dichoso, ya que has visto nacer a un asesino". Con esas palabras Altair se levanta y se acerca a la cama donde Naruto poco a poco va recuperando el conocimiento.

Ezio quedó frío al ver como Altair se acerco a Naruto justa al momento en que se iba a despertar.

"Cómo lo hizo?". Pregunto Ezio a Edward en un susurro.

"No se, pero no por nada, el es el gran maestre de asesinos, Altair".

"Bienvenido Naruto, es hora de que conozcas a tu familia". Dijo Altair sorprendiendo a Naruto causándole un desmayo.

"Esto va a tardar". Comentó Ezio mientras que todos los asesinos solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza.

Y corte. Se imprime

 **N/A**

Como pudieron el titulo del fic ya fue definido, espero que sea de su agrado.

Recuerden que esperare por sus mensajes o reviews de las personas que votaron para que hablemos acerca de algo con respecto al fic.

También antes de hacer este fic, leí un par de crossover entre Assassins Creed y Naruto y no se porque solo meten a Altair o Ezio inclusive a ambos o un tercero, no solo ellos 2 fueron buenos asesinos pero eso queda al criterio de cada uno.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer capitulo y no estaremos leyendo próximamente.

Nero01. Fuera.


	3. Las Aguilas despliegan sus Alas

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro

Capitulo 2: Reunion con el Hokage, Las Aguilas despliegan sus Alas

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad.**_

Hey, como están? Supongamos que bien y si me equivoco espero que tengan un mejor día

Ahora trato de hacer una dinámica un poco diferente, consiste en responder sus preguntas al final de cada capitulo, claro esto es en el caso que tengan alguna duda.

Sin mucho más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

 **Dentro de la Orden**

Naruto ya volvía a recuperar el conocimiento por tercera vez esa tarde. (Digamos que esta muy sorprendido)

Finalmente ya se había repuesto del shock por las personas a su alrededor.

"Y este, quienes son ustedes". Fue la pregunta de Naruto quien se sentía muy nervioso y tímido por lo intimidante que representaban las personas frente a él.

"Naruto, no tienes que sentir miedo, nosotros somos tu familia". Dijo Ezio acercándose al pequeño lentamente.

Naruto mira al hombre que se va acercando y se aleja un poco.

"Dime algo Naruto, no tienes curiosidad de quienes somos o porque te salve de los aldeanos". Dijo Altair mirando ha Naruto quien estaba sorprendido por lo escuchado.

"Fuiste tu el que me salvo de aldeanos y vendaste mis heridas". Dijo Naruto acercándose ha Altair.

"Si Naruto fui yo, después de todo como lider de la orden tengo que velar por los míos". Contesto Altair posando su mano en la cabeza de Naruto y revolviendo su cabello

"A que se refiere con orden, son algún tipo de secta?". Pregunto Naruto con vestigios de incredulidad en su voz puesto que no esperaba algo como eso.

"Somos algo parecido a una secta más no somos mal vistos por la sociedad, después de todo la sociedad de hoy en día no nos conoce". Respondió Arno levantándose de una silla.

"Si no son conocidos, entonces que persiguen, deben tener algún ideal y si operan en las sombras que hacen entonces". Dijo Naruto el cual consiguió una cara de sorpresa por sus familiares.

"Sabes, eres más listo de lo que pensaba y tienes cierta madurez para tu edad". Comentó Shay.

"Yo lo llamaría, conocimiento urbano y si no fuera por él, ya hace mucho tiempo estaría muerto". Comentó Naruto con una profunda tristeza en su voz.

"No te preocupes ya estamos aquí para ti, y respondiendo a tu pregunta perseguimos varios ideales pero lo fundamental es proteger el libre albedrío, la capacidad de poder pensar por ti mismo es lo que defendemos no importa que, y no es que operamos en las noches aunque podamos, nosotros somos mejores que eso, nosotros operamos de día y desaparecemos al instante que te descuides". Respondió Altair.

"Naruto, está es la orden de los asesinos y tu eres nuestro descendiente, eres sangre de nuestra sangre y por eso serás quien funde una nueva orden a su tiempo por ahora comenzarás como un novicio y cuando demuestres tu valía...". Dijo Altair mostrando su hoja oculta de su manga.

"Ganaras una de éstas, este es el sello de todo asesino que esta en la orden, no importa cuanto tiempo pase esté es nuestro sello". Término de decir Altair.

"Si se hacen llamar asesinos, entonces matan a su objetivo a sangre fría o me equivocó? ". Dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos después de todo para un niño de unos 5 años la idea de matar no lo veía muy correcta.

"Si es cierto que hemos matado ha sangre fría Naruto pero no tendemos ha equivocarnos siempre tratamos de recolectar toda la información posible del objetivo y por ultimo siempre tenemos nuestra vista de águila, con ella identificamos las intenciones de esa persona dependiendo en lo que creemos, es por eso que recabamos información ante de cometer cualquier asesinato". Respondió Connor mientras veía como Naruto se tocaba la cabeza.

"Y esta vista de águila tiene algo que ver con el dolor de cabeza que estoy sintiendo y que repentinamente todos se volvieron azules". Comentó Naruto frotándose la sien tratando de calmar su dolor.

Todos los asesinos quedaron sorprendidos ningún otro asesino había logrado despertar esta habilidad a tan corta edad incluso muchos nunca la lograron usar pese a que existía la posibilidad de poderla usar.

"Dime Naruto, que exactamente vez en nosotros". Dijo Edward lanzándole un paño húmedo para calmar su dolor.

Naruto agarra el paño se lo frota un poco por la frente y mira a las personas en la sala.

"Veo que todos son azules, puedo ver sus rostro todo exactamente como antes solo que de ustedes un aura de color azul los rodeo excepto tú". Dijo Naruto apuntando ha Altair con su dedo.

"Tu tienes unos vestigios dorados pero predomina el azul". Terminó de decir Naruto y sigue frotando el paño contra su frente y sus ojos.

"Naruto lo que vez en nosotros son las intenciones que puede que no te hayas dado cuenta o puede que si pero nos vez como tus aliados, el color azul representa a tus aliados y compañeros, el rojo representa a tus enemigos y el dorado representa a tu objetivo, ya que dices que puedes puedes ver algunos toques dorados en mi eso significa que entre todos yo soy el jerárquicamente superior a los demás". Respondió Altair.

"Naruto quisiera probar algo, sigues viéndonos de color azul verdad?". Dijo Arno.

"Si, sigo viéndolos azul".

"Podrías correr por esta sala aunque sea un poco, solo asegurate de seguir viéndonos". Dijo Arno creando más interrogantes que antes.

"Vale, haré lo que pueda". Naruto corre alrededor de ellos con su mirada siempre fija en ellos y se detiene momentos después.

"Dime algo Naruto, pudiste ver nuestras auras mientras corría". Dijo Arno sorprendiendo al resto de los asesinos.

"Si, si pude verlas".

"Parece que sacaste más de mí de lo que a simple vista se deja ver". Dijo Arno sonriendo.

"A que re refieres Arno, tu también puedes usar la vista de águila mientras corres". Dijo Ezio.

"Si, según lo que leí en mi época fui el primero en desarrollar esta habilidad, como lo hice?, no tengo idea pero si puedo decir que tiene que ver con mi parkour diario, me la pasaba corriendo cada día, seguramente la tuve que desarrollar mientras estaba en eso, después de todo el camino siempre se hacía mas claro para mi pesé a la hora que fuera".

"Ya veo así que con el paso del tiempo, la vista de águila ha ido evolucionando conforme a la necesidad, tu necesitabas saber cual era el mejor camino ha seguir en mi época fue quien era mi objetivo ha matar". Respondió Altair sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

"Me preguntó que efecto tendría en Naruto entonces, desde nuestra época hasta está debe haber cambiado un par de cosas". Comentó Shay haciendo que el resto de los asesinos pensará en las posibilidades de tal habilidad pero eso será para otro momento.

"Esté, se que están bastante impresionados pero alguien puede decirme como desactivarla, no estoy acostumbrado y el dolor solo aumenta". Comentó Naruto quejándose del dolor.

"Claro, Naruto trata de respirar profundamente y aclara tu mente, libra tu mente de todo pensamiento". Dijo Altair.

Naruto siguió sus instrucciones y de un momento para otro el dolor se detuvo.

"Funcionó, los veo normal". Comentó Naruto feliz de dejar de sentir el dolor.

"Me alegra saberlo, ahora Naruto con el tiempo dejará de doler cuando lo uses y será algo natural casi como una segunda naturaleza para ti". Dijo Ezio.

"Naruto, queremos entrenarte para que puedas defenderte por ti mismo, no duraremos para siempre queremos dejarte lo mejor preparado para un futuro no muy lejano". Comentó Arno mientras comía una manzana, de donde salió nadie tiene idea pero le quitaron importancia después de un rato.

"Naruto dime algo que quieres para tu futuro, que piensas hacer más adelante, algún sueño o aspiración". Dijo Ezio.

"Quiero convertirme en un ninja, quiero ser alguien respetado y que la gente deje de verme con miedo e ira y comience a verme con respeto y admiración". Respondió Naruto.

"Dime Naruto, que es un ninja?". Preguntó Connor interesado en este grupo.

"Hasta donde sé un ninja es el poder militar de esta aldea, también sé de que no somos la única aldea con este sistema, las aldeas se dividen en esas con poder militar y otra que netamente son civiles". Respondió Naruto.

 _"Veo que hasta cierto punto es un sistema organizado pero veamos que tan organizado es en verdad"._ Pensó Altair.

"Dime Naruto para ser un ninja, necesitas cierto grado de instrucción y vas a ser parte del cuerpo militar de un líder, queremos entrenarte para ser uno de nosotros y si aceptas ha serlo podrás seguir siendo un ninja pero tendrás ciertas restricciones toda información de la orden y este lugar es un santuario para nosotros, el secreto de este lugar no debe ser revelado a cualquier persona". Contestó Ezio.

"Aceptó ha entrar a la orden, me convertiré en un asesino y en un ninja y juro mantener a la orden a salvo de todo peligro". Comentó Naruto con una luz en sus ojos y una fuerte determinación.

"Bien, ahora ya con eso deberíamos descansar, hoy ha sido un largo día". Comentó Arno.

"Pero tengo que avisarle al Hokage que estoy bien". (en este fic Naruto no lleva mucho tiempo conociendo al Hokage así que no se tienen mucha confianza pero si le tiene cierto aprecio).

"Supongo que el Hokage como lo haces llamar es el líder de esta aldea, pues si es así tendremos que avisarle a nuestro estilo de que serás un asesino". Dijo Ezio tomando partes de su atuendo de asesino y guardándolas en su respectivo lugar.

"Se que hemos hablado bastante y todo pero tengo una duda antes de que hagan lo que sea que vayan hacer". Dijo Naruto deteniendo a todos los asesinos de alistarse exceptuando ha Ezio y vieran a Naruto.

"Si y cual sería esa pregunta?". Comentó Edward.

"Quienes son?". Dijo Naruto haciendo que lo asesinos golpearan su cabeza contra la pared, horas de platica y nunca le dijeron su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, gran maestre de Asesinos". Y así comenzaron las presentaciones de cada uno de los asesinos.

"Bueno Naruto con las presentaciones ya hechas es hora de hablar con este tal Hokage". Dijo Edward.

"Su nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi". Respondió Naruto.

"Muy bien le haremos una visita ha Hiruzen, una ultima cosa Naruto ante de que salgamos, quiero que te quedes aquí y una última cosa como aceptaste tendrás que ser recluido, tu no irás a recibir formación ninja como cualquier otro, ya nos las arreglaremos para que seas un ninja así que no te preocupes". Dijo Altair mientras salía por un pasadizo detrás de su estatua, cada uno de los asesinos tenía una estatua y detrás de ella un pasadizo el cual conectaba al final juntándolos a todos si es que tomaban el mismo camino.

 _"Bueno no tengo nada más que hacer, supongo que descansaré un rato y practicare con mi vista de águila"._ Pensó Naruto mientras se acostaba en una cama.

 **Mientras en una zona alejada del escondite.**

"Dime algo Ezio porque tomamos caminos diferentes para salir del escondite". Dijo Arno con una vena punzante en su frente.

"Hey, no me culpes solo di una idea válida, necesitamos saber hacia donde lleva cada camino, en esta ocasión tomamos un camino diferente cada uno pero los nuestro se cruzaron es cuestión de investigación empírica". Respondió Ezio desestimando la ubicación en la que estaban.

"Tienes razón, me culpo a mi mismo por haberte dado la razón". Contesto Arno dándose por vencido sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada con discutir con Ezio.

"Será mejor que no me pierdas el rastro novato". Dijo Ezio sonriendo burlescamente para luego echarse a correr.

"Piensas es mi como un novato, ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo cuando te deje mordiendo el polvo que levante mi zapato". Respondió Arno echándose a correr dejando ha Ezio atrás.

 _"Pero que demonios, que tan rápido es Arno"._ Pensó Ezio.

 **Mientras tanto con Edward, Connor y Shay.**

"Parece que nuestros caminos que tomamos se conectan en la salida". Comentó Connor.

"Así parece y aunque no sea el momento de hablar de esto quisiera saber como es que tienes mi apellido?". Pregunto Edward.

"Soy hijo de Ethan Kenway". Respondió Connor secamente.

"Eres hijo de la persona que me aceptó en la hermandad de los templarios". Dijo Shay.

"Si y también soy su asesino". Respondió Connor sin sentimiento.

"Tu mataste a mi hijo". Respondió Edward con unas lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos.

"Si soy su asesino, nunca llegue a realmente conocerlo por lo que no puedo decir que realmente me arrepiento de haberlo asesinado aunque si diré que fue triste, no es fácil matar a tu padre pero tuve que hacerlo el era un templario y era mi deber erradicarlo y mucho mas triste fue como el se convirtió en templario, sucedió el día que te mataron en tu mansión abuelo, le envenenaron la mente con mentiras pero cuando ya era consciente de la mentira que vivía aun así se mantuvo como templario hasta el fin, por lo menos consiguió vengarse del templario que te mato". Dijo Connor un poco afligido.

"Ya veo así que eso fue lo que paso". Dijo Edward lamentando el haber dejado a su hijo caer en mano de los templarios.

"Por lo menos puedo verte ahora nieto mío". Dijo Edward abrazando a Connor.

Algo dentro de Connor sucedió y de sus ojos lágrimas brotaron algo que no había sucedido en muchos años, no desde la muerte de su madre.

Luego de un rato entre abuelo y nieto, Connor se separa de Edward y le dice que ya llego el momento de que buscaran a Hiruzen y haciendo uso de su vista de águila siguieron el camino iluminado en busca del anciano Hokage.

 **Mientras tanto con Altair**

"Parece que soy el único que llegó ha este camino, pero será mejor que no pierda tiempo y busque al líder de la villa". Comentó para si mismo Altair.

Ya llegados a la zona que les marcaba su vista de águila escalaron cada uno diferentes edificios y cada grupo se encontraban en los techos respectivamente.

Altair haciendo uso de su silbido llamo la atención de todos los asesinos y haciendo un gesto con una mano hizo que el resto de la orden se acercarán.

Ya con todos reunidos Altair comenzó explicando el plan a seguir, ya con todos sabiendo su posición y habiendo fijado el punto de reunión donde hablaría Altair con Hiruzen con todo planeado Altair dio la señal para que se escondieran en puntos estratégicos del lugar de reunión.

Comenzando con su plan Altair se acerca lo más posible a la oficina de Hiruzen por lo tejados dándole el punto perfecto.

 _"Llegó la hora"._ Pensó Altair.

Altair tomo la nota que hizo para Hiruzen y la entrelazo con uno de sus cuchillos para luego lanzarlo pasando por la ventana del Hokage y clavandose justo frente a él.

Hiruzen saltó al instante de la sorpresa y en un segundo inspeccionó la nota son abrirla justa al momento de que la unidad ANBU saltará y su presencia se hiciera notable.

"Hokage-sama, no abra la nota". Dijo un ninja con mascara de serpiente.

"No te preocupes Hebi por lo que veo no es un papel bomba, además no sentí ninguna intención asesina cuando lo lanzaron así que no buscan matarme la persona que lanzo el kuna, un muy extraño kunaii". Comentó el Hokage agarrando la nota y abriéndola.

"Estimado Hokage, estamos muy decepcionado de como ha cuidado de lo queda de mi familia en mi ausencia y si todavía no te haces a la idea de quien hablo pues es de Naruto Uzumaki, necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante con respecto a él, lo veremos en el mercado a unas cuadras de aquí.

PD: solo tiene que quedarse en el mercado nosotros lo encontraremos.

PDD: no lleves a tus guardias esto es entre nosotros y tú, cualquier guardia será noqueado al instante".

El Hokage no podía estar mas sorprendido Naruto tenía familia según tiene entendido por la carta pero de todos modos tiene que verificar estos hechos así que accedió a ir al punto de reunión.

Hiruzen les comentó a sus ANBU que tenia algo que hacer y salió sin más, sin darles una apropiada explicación.

 **En el mercado**

Hiruzen había llegado y desde los tejados los asesinos vieron como el anciano líder caminaba alrededor.

"Ya el Hokage llegó". Dijo Altair y se movió en descenso para encontrarse con el líder pero antes de poder bajar Altair se detuvo he hizo usó de su vista de águila y vio como unos ANBU se movían cuadrando al Hokage.

"Parece que tiene compañía, ya saben que hacer asesinos". Dijo Altair a lo que hizo un gesto con sus manos lo cual hizo que los asesinos asintieran y activarán la vista de águila y se desplazarán para noquear cada uno.

Altair termina de bajar y se acerca al Hokage mediante la muchedumbre y se coloca a su lado tapando su rostro solo mostrando un poco de su barbilla.

"Así que tu eres Hiruzen el Hokage, no?". Comentó Altair.

"Y tu quien eres hombre encapuchado". Respondió el Hokage disimulando su sorpresa puesto a que no vio venir a la persona a su lado.

"Soy el de la nota en tu oficina, mi nombre Altair Ibn-La'Ahad pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante verdaderamente es que haz dejado sufrir a un niño de no más de 5 años y ha tenido que vivir muchas atrocidades, y solo una cosa hace que no tome represalias contra ti, así que siéntete dichoso Hiruzen". Dijo Altair con una voz muerta y gélida.

Hiruzen no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que paso por su cuerpo ante semejante palabras y por el tono en que lo decía no pareciera que fuera solo palabras sin fundamentos.

"Solo puedo disculparme por lo sucedido con Naruto y me avergüenza mucho lo que le ha pasado a Naruto".

"No me sorprendería pero no estoy satisfecho con tus meras disculpas, si realmente quieres ayudarle ha Naruto pues tendrás que entregarme lo que le pertenece por derecho, lo entrenare bien pero el futuro para él será muy fuerte y necesitará de todas las herramientas posibles y tendrás que hacer una cosa mas por el, el quiere ser un ninja pero el entrenamiento al que lo someteremos lo insolara de la instrucción formal de los ninjas por eso el tiene que entrar a la academia al final".

Hiruzen se sentía apenado pero podía hacer algo bueno por Naruto ahora así que tomo un pergamino y se lo dio ha Altair y con ello un libro por separado que decía fundamentos básicos del chakra.

"Porque me das esté libro". Dijo Altair.

"Porque se que no podrás abrir el pergamino por ti mismo, no siento chakra en ti y eso me aterra ya que todo ser viviente posee esta energía dentro de cada uno, aun por muy pequeña que sea pero en ti no la siento y acerca de Naruto pues si va ha entrar solo para presentar el examen de aprobación pues tendrá que entrenar muy duro en lo que no puedas enseñarle para eso el pergamino y el libro". Comentó Hiruzen.

"Ya veo así que te diste cuenta, supongo que realmente te importa Naruto, gánate nuestra confianza Hiruzen y tendras un aliado inimaginable". Respondio Altair guardando ambos objetos en una bolsa de cuero.

"Y dime quienes son?". Preguntó Hiruzen a lo que vio que Altair levantaba la cabeza.

"Somos la orden de los asesinos, luchamos por el libre albedrio de las personas, y una cosa más antes de que me vaya, la próxima vez no traigas a tus guardias, es una molestia tener que dejar fuera de combate aunque no presentaron ningún desafío, hasta la próxima Hiruzen Sarutobi". Respondió Altair antes de alejarse de Hiruzen en medio de la muchedumbre.

Hiruzen se volteó y trato de preguntarle una ultima cosa ha Altair pero en un instante ya no estaba.

"Pero si yo no traje conmigo ningún ANBU eso significa". Fue el pensamiento de Hiruzen al momento en que vio como un destello de luz en un tejado que llamo su atención.

Hiruzen salto al tejado y vio como unos ANBU con mascaras blancas en su totalidad y con la inscripción NE en ella.

 _"Esto es obra de Danzo"._ Pensó Hiruzen el cual hizo una bola de fuego matando a los ANBU.

 _"No se le espía al Hokage y se sale impune"._ Pensó Hiruzen saliendo del lugar para llegar a su oficina.

 **De regreso en el escondite.**

Naruto se encontraba viendo sus alrededores con su vista de águila activada y fijándose en el escondite de la orden notando lugares dorados a lo que se da cuenta de que son rutas de escapes o accesos ha otras zonas pero decidió no explorarla ya que todo debe ser en su justa medida y ir por ahí en un lugar como la orden de los asesinos no es sensato uno no sabe si hay algo que pueda infligir daño.

A lo que ve que volvieron Altair y compañía.

"Ya volvieron maestro, espero que lograran su cometido". Dijo Naruto un tanto serio.

Altair vio esto raro pero el no era quien para fijarse en la personalidad de una persona después de todo el siempre fue muy frío con las personas, es un efecto de aquellos que nacieron en seno de la orden no llegan a desarrollar muchas emociones y realmente le tardo mucho ha Altair el conectar con algunas emociones.

Pero en lo que respecta al resto lo vieron raro.

"Naruto no es necesario que nos llames maestro, somos familia, recuerda que la familia siempre va primero". Dijo Ezio.

Naruto no sabia como tomarse lo que le acaban de decir.

"Se supone que son mis maestros, son quienes me enseñaran ha ser más fuerte".

Altair se acerca ha Naruto quien no lo veía a los ojos, bajo al nivel de visión de Naruto y lo que nadie espero de Altair sucedió.

Altair estaba abrazando a Naruto.

Naruto no sabía que estaba pasando pero en su pecho un ardor se hizo presente y le regresa el abrazo ha Altair.

"Naruto, somos familia, yo soy tu abuelo Altair". Dijo Altair apretando más fuerte ha Naruto en su abrazo.

"Abuelo". Fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientas abrazaba ha abuelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tengo un abuelo". Fue el murmullo poco audible de Naruto.

"Es cierto Naruto, somos familia, yo soy tu hermano Ezio".

"Ezio y Altair tienen razón, yo soy tu hermano Arno".

"Yo soy tu hermano Connor, pequeño Naruto".

"Yo soy tu tío, Edward, sobrino".

"Yo soy tu hermano, Shay".

Naruto estaba anonadado por primera vez desde que tiene memoria se sentía protegido y querido.

"Tengo familia". Dijo Naruto sonriendo verdaderamente por primera en muchos años.

Y corte

 **N/A**

Y aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo de esta nueva serie.

Quiero que tomen en cuenta la dinámica que mencione antes de comenzar con el capitulo, Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda siempre podrán mandar en su review o en un PM la pregunta y en el próximo capitulo será respondida al final del capitulo.

Sigo esperando por las personas que votaron en el poll, necesito hablar con esas personas ya tendrán una oportunidad única, de escoger a una chica para emparejarla con Naruto, comuniquense conmigo si es que quieren participar en este regalo

Y si digo regalo por que si has leído El sucesor del Demonio sabrás que planto a la chica en el fic pero sin dar muchos detalles y el primero que adivine gana, o simplemente doy una frase y el que adivine el personaje gana el derecho a cual chica poner en el fic, normalmente digo 2 pero como fue por poll solo será 1 por esa persona.

Como siempre digo no me considero un buen escritor y que tu opinión siempre podría mejore mi forma de escribir.

Como es habitual si quieren dejar un Reviews o un PM siempre serán mas que bienvenidos

También hay que tomar en cuenta que me la paso bien escribiendo este fic y si me preguntas eso es lo que realmente importa.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	4. Recuerdos de un Águila

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos de un Águila, El Partir de las Águilas y Viviremos en tu Corazón.

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad y** **ubicación**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad.**_

Mmmmhh, que les puedo decir, me sentía con ganas de escribir un capítulo de este fic y es por eso que estas leyendo esto justo ahora, ya tengo 2 personas que me dijeron su pareja para Naruto y quiero saber si quieren que lo haga público cuando este personaje se haga presente en el fic o quieren esperar a que se revele en el próximo capitulo, la decisión es suya.

Sin mucho más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

En las oscuras calles de Konoha un borrón de color blanco corría por los techos de las casas y tiendas, esté extraña figura corría con una sola dirección un conocido monumento con la cara de los líderes, el sujeto subía por el muro de dicho monumento y en más de una ocasión estuvo por caerse pero en su cara solo una sonrisa podía formarse luego de la intensa escalada el sujeto llega hasta el tope del monumento y observa el amanecer, la brisa se hacía más fuerte y la capucha que lo cubría se bajo.

La persona bajo la capucha era un joven de unos 16 años de cabello rubio con unos mechones rojizos, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y 3 marcas que asemejan a bigotes en cada mejilla aunque este último rasgo estaba oculto bajo una máscara. (Algo así como la máscara de Kakashi).

 _"Ha pasado un largo tiempo, desde lo sucedido hace unos años, como se encontrara"._ Pensó Naruto absorto en sus pensamientos.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

Durante los primeros 3 años de entrenamiento de Naruto se vio bajo un riguroso régimen, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uso de cuchillos, dardos, carrera libre, parkour y política, fueron las asignaciones que Naruto ha visto por el momento.

"Naruto, tu entrenamiento con Arno comenzará pronto, será mejor que vayas preparando". Dijo Ezio dejando ir a su joven hermano.

"Muy bien, gracias por la lección de hoy". Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse mientras Ezio lo despedía sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"Si que ha progresado en tan poco tiempo". Dijo un sujeto entre las sombras.

"Lo se, si que hemos hecho un buen trabajo con Naruto, no lo crees así, Shay". Dijo Ezio a lo que Shay salía de su escondite y se acercaba a un lado de Ezio.

"Pronto, ganará su hoja oculta si sigue ha este paso". Contestó Shay con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

 **Mientras tanto con Arno y Naruto.**

"Naruto, tu lección de hoy consiste en que llegues a los marcadores que deje por los tejados de Konoha, sin ser visto y si eres visto por una sola persona tendrás que volver al lugar de partida y hacer todo el circuito de nuevo, quedo entendido". Dijo Arno a lo que obtuvo un asentimiento de Naruto y procedió a mostrarle una cinta de color Negro.

"Esto es el marcador que tienes que seguir, entre más rápido lo hagas mejor y por último comienzas ahora". Dijo Arno dejando desconcertado a Naruto.

"Ahora?". Preguntó Naruto.

"Que esperas a que te lleve de la mano, a correr se ha dicho Naruto, si no logras hacerlo antes de 5 minutos o no habrá ramen hoy". Y como alma que se quiere llevar el diablo Naruto corrió dejando una nube de polvo detrás de él.

 _"Mmmmhh quiero ver cuanto tarda en darse cuenta que no es posible hacer el circuito en menos de 6 minutos"._ Pensó Arno mientras se burlaba internamente de Naruto.

Naruto corría por los tejados haciendo uso de todas las cosas que había aprendido de Arno acerca de la carrera libre y parkour, la posición correcta de los descenso para evitar lesiones, etc.

Naruto siguió su camino pero cuando pasó por el complejo Hyuuga y veía como una persona salía corriendo con un saco en su espalda que sospechosamente se movía, Naruto decidió hacer uso de su vista de águila y se sorprendió al ver que dentro de la bolsa había una niña de más o menos su edad y se fijo del aura azul que despedía, mientras que el hombre desprendía un aura roja.

"Nuestro credo creé en la absolución del inocente Naruto, si alguna vez ves a un inocente ser dañado espero que hagas lo correcto cuando llegue el momento y recuerda siempre haz todo lo que este a tu alcance para que el acero de otros o el tuyo propio nunca toque la sangre de un inocente". Fue el recuerdo de Naruto cuando Altair le dijo acerca de los ideales de la orden.

 _"No puedo permitir que se la lleven, la absolución de los inocentes siempre tiene que darse, cueste lo que cueste"._ Fue el pensamiento de Naruto y se dispuso a perseguir al secuestrador de la niña.

 **En los bosques a las afueras de Konoha.**

Después de haber corrido por unos 5 minutos a toda velocidad el secuestrador se dispuso a descansar unos segundos antes de seguir.

"El Raikage se pondrá muy feliz cuando le lleve a la sucesora del clan Hyuuga". Dijo el ninja de Kumo.

 _"Así que se trata del Raikage, según tengo entendido hoy era la junta de paz de ambas aldeas pero supongo que no salió bien o simplemente era una fachada"_. Pensó Naruto mientras escribía una nota y la guardaba en su bolsa.

El ninja se dispuso a seguir con su camino pero Naruto soltó una bomba de humo frente a los pies del secuestrador.

 _"Pero que, como es posible no siento a nadie cerca, de donde salió la bomba de humo"._ Pensó el ninja.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, esa bomba de humo durara un poco más, y en un combate frontal no podré ser su rival, que hago". Pensó Naruto tratando de idear un plan cuando se percató de unas trampas que había hecho con Connor hace unos días.

 _"Es cierto, hice estas trampas con Connor hace un tiempo, si las colocó y lanzó unos cuchillos poder hacer que caiga en ellas para que finalmente quede inconsciente por los troncos en el piso, veamos que tal resulta"._ Pensó Naruto poniendo las trampas cerca del hombre que todavía no lo detectaba por lo denso del humo.

Naruto toma su posición y lanza los cuchillos y como lo previo el ninja salto aun lado cayendo en una trampa la cual hizo que le atravesará el pie por el tobillo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra los troncos en el piso dejándolo inconsciente.

 _"Será mejor que saque a la niña del saco"._ Pensó Naruto, y procedió ha abrirlo y pudo ver como la niña estaba asustada, bajo el saco y se escondió detrás de un árbol después de todo aun estaba bajo la prueba de Arno.

"Sabes, ya puedes abrir los ojos, ya todo acabó". Dijo Naruto detrás del árbol a lo que la niña abrió los ojos y vio como su secuestrador yacía inconsciente en el piso.

"Donde estás, porque no me dejas verte". Dijo la niña con miedo en su voz.

 _"Debe estar asustada, y hablarle al aire no le debe ayudar, si tengo que repetir la prueba la repito pero ella me necesita"_. Pensó Naruto mientras salía de atrás de un árbol.

"Aquí estoy, no quería que me vieras porque era parte de mi entrenamiento que nadie me viera pero eso ya no importa". Contestó Naruto con un tono frío.

"Lamento hacerte fallar en tu entrenamiento no era mi intención". Dijo la niña cabizbaja.

"No te preocupes, pero tengo que irme veo que unas personas de tu clan vienen para acá". Respondió Naruto haciendo uso de su vista de águila.

"Antes, de que te vayas mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga". Dijo Hinata al chico encapuchado.

"Así que Hinata, un bonito nombre". Respondió Naruto sacándole un sonrojo a Hinata.

"Y dime como te llamas". Dijo Hinata mientras Naruto voltea y usando su vista de águila vio como se acercaban más y más a su ubicación.

"Nos veremos en otra ocasión Hinata, hasta entonces vuélvete cada vez más fuerte, ha simple vista puedo notar que dudas de tu destreza y fuerza, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas solo necesitas conseguir un motivo para mejorar y eso solo lo consigues si realmente aprecias algo, hazte fuerte para proteger aquellos que te importa, hasta otra ocasión, adiós". Dijo Naruto soltando una bomba de humo y disparado salió corriendo a través de los arbustos.

Cuando el suelo se disipó Hinata notó 3 cosas en el suelo, un kunai bastante particular por no decir extraño **(cuchillos marca Altair)** , una rosa y una nota.

Hinata guardo el kunai como un bien preciado para ella, tomo la rosa en sus manos sacando un sonrojo por el gesto y tomo la nota que decía, para el líder del clan Hyuuga.

El clan Hyuuga ya habia llegado y vieron como Hinata estaba de pie y su secuestrador estaba inconsciente con un tobillo sangrante.

"Hinata estás bien y que sucedió aquí? ". Pregunto Hiashi Hyuuga, padre de Hinata.

"Esto es para ti papá, me lo dio quien me rescató". Contestó Hinata con un rubor al recordar a su salvador.

Hiashi toma la nota y comienza a leerla.

" Para: Lider del clan Hyuuga Si se pregunta quien soy, pues me temo que no es algo que pueda responder en este momento ya que mi identidad no puede ser revelada por el momento pero no tiene de que preocuparse no tengo ninguna mala intención, ahora si todavía cree que puedo ser un peligro potencial le invitó que hable con el Hokage y le diga que fue un trabajo de la orden, el sabrá a que me refiero, por último le aconsejó que no mate al secuestrador ya que puede beneficiar a Konoha de forma política, alguna recesión o penalidad puede darse al tener con vida al secuestrador he informar al Raikage de su intento fallido pero eso ya lo hará el Hokage, nos veremos en algún momento, hasta entonces cuide de su hija y no la ataque con entrenamiento, el sobre entrenamiento solo causa desgaste, desgaste que se puede notar en su hija, le hace más mal que bien el sobreesforzarla".

Hiashi no sabia que pensar, el secuestro de Hinata es en parte su culpa, dejar desprotegida a su hija mayor y sumergirla en entrenamientos infernales desde los 5 no hacía que mejorará sino lo contrario.

 _"Mi hija necesita de su padre, no del líder del clan"._ Pensó Hiashi con una nueva determinación en sus ojos.

Hiashi se acercó tomo a su hija en brazos y se dirigió de regresó al complejo Hyuuga.

 **Mientras tanto con Naruto.**

Naruto volvió al punto de partida donde lo esperaba Arno con una vena punzante en su frente.

"Tienes agallas para mostrarte aquí después de media hora para un circuito de apenas 5 minutos, te dare tiempo para que hables y te excuses antes de que aumente el circuito no ha 5 pero a 30 minutos". Mencionó un Arno muy molesto.

"En mi camino al final del circuito un inocente fue secuestrado frente a mí, no pude dejarlo pasar y fui en su ayuda". Dijo Naruto con algo de temor en su voz.

Arno se sorprendió al ver que en los ojos de Naruto la duda no cabía en ellos.

"Ya veo y que sucedió hiciste trabajo de asesino sin estar calificado aun". Respondió Arno con una voz escalofriante que haría Altair enorgullecerse.

"Tuve que, era eso o dejar que una linda niña de mi edad fuese llevada a otra aldea para ser violada, tuve que mostrarme ante ella para poder calmar la situación". Respondió Naruto, pese a su edad Naruto entendía muy bien el mundo ninja.

"Ya veo, me enorgullece que lo hayas hecho". Dijo Arno sonriéndole.

"Pero eso no quita que te vieron así que ahora como castigo harás el circuitos 3 veces seguidas, comienzas ahora". Dijo Arno a lo que vio que Naruto ni se inmutó simplemente se echó a correr sin ninguna duda.

"Si que has crecido, sabes honrar el código, tengo que comentárselo ha Altair".

 **Fin del flashback**

"No me arrepiento de nada, excepto de haberle dicho ha Arno de que me vieron, hacer 3 vueltas fue un infierno".

 _"El día que gane mi hoja oculta, jajaja"._ Pensó Naruto mientras se reía al final de su pensamiento.

 **Comienza Flashback**

 **En la orden**

Los asesinos rodean a Naruto y de entre ellos Altair sobresale del circulo.

"Naruto me he enterado de tu hazaña de hace una semana atrás, salvar esa niña ha sido algo que nos enorgullece como tu familia y mentor te otorgo tu hoja oculta". Dijo Altair mientras incrusta su hoja oculta contra la pared abriendo una compuerta y en ella en un altar la hoja oculta de Naruto, no muy diferente del resto de los asesinos solo que su hoja era de color negro.

Naruto toma la hoja oculta y las coloca en su brazos pero al momento de activarlas Ezio agarra de la muñecas a Naruto y aplicando fuerza las abre antes de poder de terminar de sacarla las cuchillas de la hoja.

"Muy bien, a quien se le ocurrió no modificar las hoja de Naruto, estuvo a punto de perder 2 dedos por su culpa". Dijo Ezio manteniendo a todos los asesinos en silencio.

"Edward tu armaste las hojas, porque no usaste el plano modificado". Dijo Ezio

"Hey, yo la arme pero no sabia que teníamos un plano modificado, además Shay fue quien me paso el plano.

Todos los asesinos voltearon su vista ha Shay.

"Venga, yo le di el plano ha Edward pero fue Connor quien lo encontró y me lo dio".

"Hey y ha eso vamos entonces Arno y Alt...". Fue todo lo que pudo decir Connor antes de que el instinto asesino de Altair se desplegará.

"No me metas en su disputa infantil, solo arreglen la hoja de Naruto". Dijo Altair viendo a los asesinos que no se movían.

"MUEVANSE, ES PARA HOY". Grito Altair aterrando a los asesinos quienes le quitaron las hojas ocultas de Naruto y se fueron al taller dejando sólo polvo a su paso.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Jajaja, si que fueron buenos tiempos ver al abuelo tan molesto fue extraño pero no por nada divertido".dijo Naruto para si mismo.

 _"El día en que abrí el pergamino"_. Pensó Naruto mientras veía la gente de Konoha abrir sus negocios.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

Naruto se encuentra en el estudio de la orden, es un lugar inmenso con muchos estantes llenos de libros y Naruto se encontraba en el medio en un escritorio tratando de conseguir como abrir el pergamino.

"Veamos según el libro, el chakra fluye a través del cuerpo, se dice que son dos energías que se unen, la energía física y espiritual dentro de todo cuerpo viviente". Pensó Naruto

"Si pongo chakra en el pergamino debería abrirse". Dijo Naruto abriendo su legado.

Dentro del pergamino varios otros pergaminos salieron, cada uno de un color diferente, uno rojo, otro azul, uno verde y otro amarillo por último había un pergamino marrón.

Naruto vio cada pergamino y los leyó.

"Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu y legado de mi hijo". Dijo Naruto.

Naruto tomo el pergamino marrón y aplicando chakra rompió el sello que tenia y se abrió el pergamino.

"Para nuestro hijo.  
Naruto si estas leyendo esto significa que no lo logramos y nos duele no poder verte mientras creces para ser un hombre de grandeza, soy tu padre, Minato Namikaze y yo tu madre, Kushina Uzumaki y queremos disculparnos de como ha sido tu vida ya que sabemos lo difícil que es la vida de un Jinchuriki después de todo yo una vez fui su portadora, quiero sepas que te amamos, quiero disculparme por todo yo quería que te vieran como un héroe sino cumplieron con mi ultimo deseo no te pediré que no me odies solo quiero que lo entiendas y quiero que sepas que te quiero no importa que, Naruto dentro de estos sellos te dejamos un par de sorpresas para más adelante quiero que abras los primeros 2 sellos después de que termines de leer este pergamino, por cierto los sellos se encuentran en la parte baja del pergamino, te queremos no importa que te digan o que pase en el futuro".

Naruto no podía decir nada, solo lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

"Como puedo odiarte bastardo, cuando dices que no esperabas que pasará todo esto". Una combinación de muchos sentimiento tenia Naruto, odio, amor, tristeza, felicidad.

Naruto sabía del Kyuubi así que el termino Jinchuriki no era algo nuevo para él, que le gritaran niño zorro casi a diario lo hizo sospechar muchas cosas y en un fatídico día después de una golpiza Naruto vio al zorro, solo digamos que el zorro no era lo que esperaba aunque todavía no existía confianza simplemente resolvió su duda de porque estaba ahí y que era después de eso lo saco de su plano mental.

Naruto puso un poco de chakra y lo aplico en el primer sello y de él, una foto salió era un pareja de futuros padres por lo que daba entender la foto, había una mujer sentada y embarazada con su mano en su vientre mientras sonreía y un hombre a su lado con su mano en el hombro de la mujer que también sonreía.

 _"Nuestra primera y última foto"._ Pensó Naruto con sus manos en el marco.

luego Naruto vio el otro sello y le colocó chakra del sello una espada salió, era una hermosa espada de mango y hoja negra y unas pequeñas esferas rojas adornando el mango, Naruto toma la espada y debajo de ella una pequeña nota, Naruto la agarra y comienza a leerla.

"Esta era mi espada espero que pueda serte útil, como hijo mío se que tendrás un buen manejó de la espada con el tiempo, PD: Mamá te quiere".

En la hoja tenia una inscripción particular decía, Buraddoīguru.

"Águila de sangre, me gusta el nombre, mamá tenía muy buen gusto".

"Papá dijo que los demas sellos deben ser abierto más adelante y que los sellos brillaran cuando sea el momento adecuado, hasta entonces esperare".

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _"Si que fueron 11 años de mucho esfuerzo y risas pero no siempre todo es felicidad"._ Pensó Naruto con amargura de los sucesos hace 1 mes atrás, el día de su cumpleaños todo cambió.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

Vemos ha un ya mayor Naruto con su capucha abajo y su mascara igual, media 1.78 cm y estaba armado con un traje completo de asesino, muy parecido al de Ezio y Altair pero este era en negro con algunos detalles blancos.

"Abuelo, ya tengo lo que me encargaste a buscar pero dime, porque está en una caja de madera y que se supone que es". Dijo Naruto quién estaba inquieto por lo oscuro de la habitación.

"Sorpresa". Gritaron Ezio, Arno y Connor.

Naruto vio como el lugar pese a no estar muy decorado si tenia algunos distintivos de festejo y uno de los más visibles y que hizo que Naruto cayera de espalda al suelo fue ver que la estatua de Altair tenia unos bigotes de zorro pintados, la de Ezio tenia corazones en su rostro, la de Connor tenia una corona de flores en su cabeza, Edward tenia un parche en su ojo y un sombrero pirata, Shay tenia barba y bigotes (como empieza el juego), Arno tenia unos zapatos dibujados en sus cachetes.

"Jajajajaja, porque pintaron sus estatuas". Dijo Naruto entre risas.

"Queriamos que pasaras el mejor de tu cumpleaños de la mejor manera además no siempre se tiene que ser muy serio, aunque ha Altair le costo mucho pintar su estatua". Mencionó Ezio apuntando ha Altair quien se encontraba en una esquina con lágrimas en su rostro.

"Han mancillado mi representación de honor en esta orden, todo valor ha sido desechado". Dijo Altair mientras seguía en una esquina a lo que Naruto se acerca.

"No te preocupes abuelo, no te quita prestigio el que hallan pintado tu estatua, sólo te hace más unido con tu familia". Dijo Naruto tocando su hombro haciendo que lo viera y lo abrazara dejando ha Altair al nivel del pecho de Naruto.

"Eso crees Naruto". Dijo Altair ya dejando todas sus lágrimas de lado.

"Si, si lo creo". Dijo Naruto, alrededor de ellos los asesinos veían con una gota bajando por su frente al duo de nieto y abuelo con los papeles invertidos, el comprensible abuelo siendo Naruto y el nieto con problemas siendo Altair

Después de una muy rara escena familiar, el festejo se reinicio y todos los asesinos celebraron el cumpleaños de Naruto como solo ellos sabían, con mucho alcohol y retos de destreza como fue una carrera de descenso del monumento a los Hokage el cual quedo en empate entre Naruto y Arno haciendo que el resto de los asesinos tuvieran que beber un vaso de sake completo de un solo viaje, cartas e inclusive Ezio estuvo a punto de pagarle a una prostituta en la zona roja de la aldea a Naruto pero fue tenido por un muy convincente argumento de Altair y claro un cuchillo muy peligrosamente cerca de tu hombría hace que se te olvide muchas cosas.

Después de muchos retos y sonrisas por parte de todos Altair les hizo que se regresaran todos al santuario.

Justo a la llegada al santuario el ambiente cambio por completo, se volvió muy tenso algo que no paso desapercibido por Naruto.

"Abuelo, que sucede, porque están todos muy callados". Dijo Naruto.

"No te preocupes hablaremos en el salón del legado". Dijo Altair y tomó la caja que había traido Naruto.

 **En el salón del legado**

Naruto entra y ve como los asesinos estan en frente de cada una de sus respectivas vitrinas las que poseía el conjunto completo de sus armas y trajes alternativos entre otras cosas.

"Naruto es hora de que tomes nuestro último regalo, abre la caja ahora".

Naruto mira dentro de la caja y ve varias cosas envueltas en diferentes paños de colores.

"Abre primero el mio Naruto, es el rojo". Dijo Arno.

Naruto mira dentro de la caja y saca el objeto envuelto en el paño rojo, agarra y lo desenvuelve.

Naruto lo ve y se sorprende.

"Estas seguro que quieres que lleve esto conmigo Arno, es tu hoja fantasma, no la necesitarás". Dijo Naruto.

"No te preocupes, tu le darás un mejor uso". Respondió Arno con una sonrisa.

"Sigue con el negro". Dijo Shay.

Naruto saca el siguiente regalo de gran tamaño y lo desenvuelve.

"Shay pero esté es tu rifle de aire, es tuyo". Dijo Naruto tratando de dárselo de vuelta pero Shay solo pudo negar con su cabeza.

"Ahora es tuyo Naruto, te lo has ganado a pulso, solo hazme un favor y úsalo para llevar mucho bien a aquellos que lo necesitan". Respondió Shay a lo que Naruto solo asintió.

"Prosigue con el azul, Naruto". Dijo Connor a lo que Naruto toma el regalo de un tamaño considerable y lo abre.

"Es tuyo Naruto, sabes respetar a la naturaleza y ella te respeta a ti, todos volveremos al suelo algún día Naruto cuida de los animales y ellos cuidarán de ti, en eso creíamos en la tribu, en eso creo yo y noto que también lo crees tu". Dijo Connor frenando a Naruto de no poder aceptar su regalo.

Se trata del arco de caza de Connor, una de las mejores arma de caza por su balance y fuerza, de los mejores arco de todos los tiempo.

"Abre el amarillo". Dijo Edward a lo que Naruto toma el paquete y queda atónito de lo que vio en él, eran las pistoleras de Edward junto con sus doble espadas.

"Tío, están son...". Fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto antes de ser detenido abruptamente.

"Mis pistoleras y espadas, pues si no estoy ciego Naruto, quiero que las conserves contigo, usa ambas armas para el bien". Contestó Edward con una sonrisa burlesca.

"Toma el verde ahora, Naruto". Dijo Ezio.

Naruto toma el regalo y lo abre en el se encontraba sus dobles hojas.

"Ezio sin tus doble hojas, como crees que podría quedarme con esto". Respondió Naruto.

"Sabes, les tengo mucho apreció a esas armas pero solo son eso, armas que quiero que uses para escalar lo más alto que puedas y desde la cima veas a todos alabandote, que te vean con admiración y un modelo a seguir, eso es lo que quiero para ti y necesitarás esas armas si realmente vas a llegar hasta allá". Dijo Ezio sonriendole a Naruto, el cual tenía unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Ya lo verás, seré el mejor asesino". Contestó Naruto quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

 _"Te estaré viendo, tenlo por seguro"._ Pensó Ezio.

 **(Recomiendo que escuchen la cancion See you again de Wiz Khalifa mientras leen a partir de aquí)**

"Por último, Naruto abre el blanco". Dijo Altair.

Naruto abre su último regaló y mira lo que eran, es la hoja oculta de Altair y su cuchillo.

"Abuelo no puedo quedarme con esto, esta es tu hoja oculta". Respondió Naruto.

"Naruto, mi hoja estará a tu disposición siempre, cuando dudes úsala, cuando sientas dolor apuñala ese sentimiento y sigue adelante, cuando caiga apoyate de ella y cuando no puedas más y veas que todo esta perdido recuerda que tu familia te ve y que te quiere, aún cuando no nos puedas ver estaremos velando por ti y no te preocupes por la hoja, ya fue modificada para que la uses".

Naruto agachó la cabeza y lágrimas caían de su rostro.

"Porque suenan a que te están despidiendo se mí". Murmuró Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharán.

"Lo sentimos Naruto, pero llego la hora, lady Juno nos permitió convivir contigo por 11 años pero ya llego la hora". Respondió Ezio mientras poco a poco brillaba y se comenzaba a desaparecer. .

"Fueron buenos años, pude tener un hermano y convivir contigo". Respondió Connor mientras poco a poco brillaba y se comenzaba a desaparecer. .

"Pude ver como crecía y te hacías un hombre de bien, algo que no pude ver con mi propio hijo". Respondió Edward mientras poco a poco brillaba y se comenzaba a desaparecer. .

"Tuve de regreso a mi familia, y pude expiar mis pecados". Respondió Shay mientras poco a poco brillaba y se comenzaba a desaparecer. .

"Consegui a un hermano por quien velar y proteger". Respondió Arno mientras poco a poco brillaba y se comenzaba a desaparecer.

"Naruto, te entrenamos bien puedo irme sabiendo que dejé los cimientos claros esta vez, esta orden lo es todo para mí, crecí en ella desde que era un bebé y ver como se degeneraba con el tiempo, solo me traía dolor pero ahora puedo irme sabiendo que dejé al futuro de esta orden asegurado". Dijo Altair mirando a una esquina para luego ver a Naruto y sonreirle.

Naruto no podía estar más en shock ver como se desvanecían en el aire su familia y ver a su abuelo sonreír no era algo común.

"Asesinos, den la bienvenida al gran maestre de los asesinos, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, que la luz perpetúa guíe ha esta joven águila que asciende a los cielos". Dijo Altair a lo que el resto de asesinos estallaban en vítores.

Y con esas palabras Naruto vio como su familia se desvaneció en un místico polvo dorado el cual se movió erráticamente y choco contra una pared del salón del legado y luego choco al lado izquierdo de la estatua de Altair pero Naruto se fijo de lo que sucedió después de choque porque salió corriendo del santuario y se quedó en el bosque donde entreno con Shay y Connor.

Naruto pasó por esos lugares y veia como se materializaron sus recuerdos frente a él.

"Hey Naruto apunta al cuello del muñeco". Dijo Shay.

"Si hermano". Respondió un Naruto de unos 10 años el cual apuntó y disparo a su objetivo fallando por un poco.

"Ahhhh, no le di". Dijo el pequeño Naruto molesto de no haberle dado.

"No te preocupes Naruto, se que puedes lograrlo". Dijo Shay sonriendole.

Naruto vuelve a apuntar y esta vez si le da al objetivo.

"Si lo hice". Dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

"Ves, yo lo sabia, sigamos practicando te parece". Respondió Shay a lo que Naruto apuntó de nuevo.

Naruto salió de ese lugar se adentro a otra zona en la cual Naruto entreno con Connor.

"Naruto, recuerda que la naturaleza esta de tu lado siempre que tu estes con ella, vive junto a nosotros sin importar que y no te pide mucho a cambio solo respeto y cuidado, entendiste Naruto". Dijo Connor el cual estaba volteado sin ver a Naruto pero detrás de unos arbustos se escuchaba unas carcajadas.

"Jajajaja, me hace cosquillas Sr Zorro". Respondía Naruto al pequeño zorro que le lamía la cara en forma de agradecimiento al librarlo de una trampa.

"Parece que estás entendiendo lo que es respeto a la naturaleza de otra forma". Dijo Connor riendo de la situación.

Naruto sigue corriendo y se encuentra el lugar donde Arno le enseño parkour y carrera libre.

"Naruto siempre ten en cuenta tu meta, mientras la tengas en tu mente no importa que tan lejos te encuentres podras llegar". Dijo Arno a un pequeño Naruto que se encontraba sentado.

"Y, cuando podremos correr para sentir el viento". Respondió Naruto desestimando las palabras de Arno.

"Uno que trata de filosofar un poco y no le dan ni un poco de importancia, que más da, vamos Naruto". Dijo Arno saliendo corriendo mientras era perseguido por Naruto.

Naruto decide que debe volver al santuario.

 **Dentro del santuario.**

"Ya volví...". Dijo Naruto por inercia sin darse cuenta de que estaba sólo de nuevo.

Naruto pasa por la sala de entrenamiento y en ella se ve como Ezio tenia ha Naruto contra el piso con una sola mano al pecho.

"Que sucede Naruto eso es todo, crees que eso sera suficiente contra mí". Dijo Ezio.

"Todavía no me rindo". Naruto dio una patada contra la cara de Ezio el cual hizo que se alejara un poco de Naruto.

"Ohhh, parece que aun tienes agallas veamos cuanto te dura". Respondió Ezio.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del entrenamiento Naruto veía como Edward le hacia varios cortes en los brazos con sus espadas.

"Venga Naruto, si no puedes con solo esto entonces no eres digno de ser un asesino". Dijo Edward.

"Mira quien lo dice, la persona que solo robo un traje de asesino y listo por gracia de Lady Juno ya es todo un asesino". Contestó Naruto.

"Ohhh, así que te quieres poner impertinente veamos si puedes respaldar esas palabras, novicio". Contestó Edward el cual le hizo unos cortes en el pecho y pateó a Naruto dejandolo en el piso.

Edward envaina sus espadas y se voltea.

"Si no puedes con tan poco, no veo futuro con este entrenamiento entonces". Dijo Edward a lo que camina de salida de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Todavía no terminamos, regresa asesino". Dijo Naruto lo que hizo que Edward se volteara y viera esa chispa de determinación en sus ojos.

"Esa si es la actitud de un asesino, veamos que te queda en ti novicio". Respondió Edward desenvainando sus dos espadas y reanudando la pelea.

Naruto camina hacia la biblioteca y observa como un niño de unos 7 años esta detrás de su abuelo.

"Entonces abuelo, que haremos con lo que me depara para el futuro".

"No te preocupes por eso ahora Naruto, por ahora hablaremos y te enseñaremos lo mas básico pero recuerda Naruto, hazte fuerte por aquellos preciados para ti". Dijo Altair sobando la cabeza de su nieto

"Fuerza sin sentimiento es corrupción, amor más determinación para mejorar es lo que buscamos". Respondió Altair.

"Pero como hago cuando vaya por mi camino sin ustedes". Respondió el joven Naruto.

"Siempre estaremos contigo, mientras nos recuerdes pese a la distancia siempre estaremos cerca de ti, justo aquí". Dijo Altair señalandole su corazón.

 _"No recordaba esta conversación hasta ahora, debe ser por el trauma"._ Pensó Naruto mientras agarraba su pecho justo donde esta su corazón.

 _"Estarán conmigo, no importa donde se encuentren"._ Pensó Naruto.

Naruto decide entrar nuevamente al salón del legado pero antes ve lo que sucedió donde están las estatuas.

Naruto queda atónito cuando ve una estatua de si mismo ha un lado de la de Altair, la cual tenía una inscripción grabada.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, gran maestre de los Asesinos, portador de un nuevo amanecer".

 _"Esto lo hicieron mi familia"._ Pensó Naruto con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, después de un momento decide por fin entrar a la sala del legado.

Muy grande fue su sorpresa cuando ve que dentro de ella en el lugar donde choco el polvo dorado dos lienzos estaban.

En uno de ellos era un joven Naruto sentado en una hermosa silla de madera con unos cojines rojos. A los lados de la silla agachados estaban Ezio de un lado y del otro estaba Arno sonriendo, a los lados de la silla estaba Shay y Connor apoyándose en la silla con una sonrisa de medio lado y por ultimo en la parte de atrás estaban Edward y Altair, Edward con su mano en el espaldar de la silla y Altair tenía su mano en la cabeza de Naruto el cual estaba sonriendo.

Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el retrato, por último Naruto vio el último lienzo donde se veía ha un mayor Naruto alrededor de sus 20 con su familia alrededor de él.

Todas tenían sus capuchas puestas y mostraban sus hojas ocultas, el retrato mostraba a Naruto en el medio y los demás detrás de él, haciendo ilusión de que se trata de que ellos viven en Naruto, que su fuerza de voluntad fue trasladada ha un nuevo portador.

"Es mi turno, seré el asesino con el cual soñaron que sería". Dijo Naruto mientras quitaba de sus ojos las lágrimas que ya se habían detenido.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"No todo ha sido felicidad para mí pero no cambiaría nada, todo el dolor que sufrí hasta que llegaron ellos valió la pena porque por fin entendí que era amor y ahora que lo se protegeré lo que ellos cuidaron". Dijo Naruto al aire mientras veía al horizonte.

"El abuelo Altair me cedió su puesto como maestre, yo soy ahora el jefe de turno y como tal mantendré en alto a la orden". Dijo Naruto y detrás de él un águila pasó por encima de él, Naruto salió corriendo del monumento y ya tocando el techo de una casa siguió hacia su próximo destino y con el chillido del águila, Naruto se dirigió hacia la academia, su primer y último día en ella comenzaría en breve.

Y corte.

 **N/A**

Y así termina el capitulo, solo quiero decirles que aun espero por las personas que votaron en la encuesta para que me digan la chica con quien quieren emparejar a Naruto.

Ahora si no les hizo llorar el ultimo Flashback no tienen corazón, yo lo escribí y solté 2 lagrimas y soy una persona muy poco emocional, me siento orgulloso de ese Flashback en particular.

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinion o duda

Ahora respondiendo a la duda que me escribieron en el capitulo anterior.

 **Inaho Kaiduka** :Por mis conocimientos en Assassin's Creed puedo decirte que tanto Altair, Ezio, Connor, Edward son familia del protagonista mientras que Shay y Arno no lo son en el juego, en esta historia quise usar ambos asesinos así que los hice familia, conclusión si son familia de Naruto por el uso de mis increíbles poderes de autor.

 **Shinryutei:** No sabría decirte si va o no haber Bashing, todo depende de lo que sienta y que tan inspirado este, no creo haber contestado tu pregunta muy claramente pero no sabría decirte sinceramente.

Si, creo que el poder que tienes como escritor puede ser usado como quieras. XD

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	5. Ultimo dia de Academia

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro

Capitulo 4: Ultimo dia de Academia y Estamos Prometidos?

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano y canciones_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad.**_

Lo se, lo se, justo en este momento deben estar pensando si ya hiciste un capitulo de este fic y acabas de postear uno de Back and on my way, no debería tocarle ahora a El sucesor del Demonio.

Pues que te puedo decir desde que hice este fic he tenido varias ideas y pienso usarlas antes de que se me olvide, por cierto no se preocupen por El sucesor del Demonio no es como si se estuviese detenido o algo por lo parecido, es solo que este fic es muy reciente y quisiera hacerle un par de capítulos más, puede que después de esté capitulo haga uno del Sucesor del Demonio.

Sin mucho más que decir y esperando que disfruten este capitulo.

Que comience el fic.

 **Tejados de Konoha**

Por los techos de la aldea podemos observar como nuestro protagonista va corriendo sin detenerse pero va bajando la velocidad conforme ve el edificio donde debe entrar.

Naruto decide caer en el tejado de la academia y saca un pequeño pergamino.

 _"Creo que no debería ir con mi vestimenta de asesino al salón, aunque me quedare con mis hojas dobles y herramientas que no se puedan ver a simple vista"._ Naruto procede a cambiarse en el tejado y sella su indumentaria de asesino en el pergamino.

Naruto ahora esta usando una franela manga larga negra ceñida a su cuerpo con una chaqueta blanca cubriendo su torso, unos pantoles negros algo holgados para facilitar el movimiento y unas botas ninjas.

 _"Espero que el Hokage no se hubiese olvidado del acuerdo que hizo con mi abuelo"._ Pensó Naruto entrando a la academia, después de bajar un par de escaleras Naruto se encuentra con la recepcionista de la academia.

"Buenos días señorita, soy el estudiante de ultimo momento que espero que el Hokage le comunico". Dijo Naruto esperando que Hiruzen no se le hubiese olvidado.

"Claro, tu debes ser Naruto, no? El Hokage vino hace no mucho dijo que te ibas a integrar al grupo de Iruka-sensei, es el aula 201, sube las escaleras, en el segundo piso, el salon de la derecha". Respondió la recepcionista la cual le señalo el camino a seguir.

"Muchas gracias, espero que tengo un buen día". Respondió Naruto mientras camina hacia las escaleras.

 _"Que chico tan respetuoso, hace mucho tiempo que no veo algo asi"._ Pensó la recepcionista mientras seguía con sus debidas obligaciones.

 **Salón 201.**

Naruto se acerca y abre la puerta, Iruka ve al joven en la puerta y se acerca.

"Si dime, eres tu quien el Hokage me comentó se iba a unir a mi salón para la prueba". Dijo Iruka a lo que Naruto asintió, Iruka volvio a entrar al salón y miro a sus estudiantes.

"Muy bien estudiantes, hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante, el estará aquí para hacer la prueba pero seguramente lo podrán conocer mientras hagan trabajos con él, por favor pasa". Dijo Iruka a lo que Naruto entró al salón con su capucha levantada no dejando ver mucho de él.

 _"Otro Shino, ya con uno nos bastaba"._ Fue el pensamiento colectivo de un par de estudiantes.

"Ya que estarás aquí por poco tiempo creo que deberías presentarte ante tus compañeros después de todo en algún momento tendrás que trabajar con ellos". Comentó Iruka a lo que Naruto asiente.

"Mi nombre es Naruto..". Dijo y procedió a quitarse la capucha.

"Uzumaki Namikaze". Respondió Naruto dejando en shock a los estudiantes varones mientras que varias chicas tenían corazones en sus ojos.

"Un momento como es que eres Namikaze, solo existe una persona con ese apellido". Comentó Iruka en shock.

"Y no te equivocas en eso, soy su hijo". Respondió Naruto.

"Si alguien tiene una pregunta siéntase libre de decirla tratare de responderla".

"Dices ser el hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, es eso cierto". Pregunto un chico con pelo negro y en forma de piña.

"Antes de responder me podrian decir sus nombres conforme hagan sus preguntas, solo para saber quienes son". Dijo Naruto.

"Shikamaru Nara del clan Nara". Respondio el perezoso.

"Muy bien, si, si soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze". Dijo Naruto desestimando las impresiones de las personas a su alrededor.

"Como podrías afirmar eso". Dijo Shikamaru sospechando de Naruto.

"Mi cabello me delata, además si vez mis rasgos físicos verás muchas similitudes con mi padre". Respondio Naruto sereno de lo que decía.

 _"Mmmhh tiene razón se parece mucho, además no podría ser un Yamanaka ellos no tienen ese color de cabello"._ Pensó Shikamaru.

"Soy Ino Yamanaka del clan Yamanaka y quisiera saber si tu cabello es natural o te pintaste esos mechones rojos y estás disponible sentimentalmente". Dijo la chica rubia haciendo que muchas chicas miraran expectantes.

"Mi cabello es Natural, mis mechones rojos son la prueba de que mi kekke Genkai como Uzumaki fue despertado y se podría decir que si estoy disponible pero no es fácil estar conmigo por ciertos inconvenientes". Respondió Naruto.

Varias chicas tenían curiosidad pero estaban esperanzadas de poder estar con Naruto.

"Cual es tu linea sucesora?, dobe". Pregunto un chico de pelo negro.

Naruto convocá sus cadenas de chakra y sin que se diera cuenta el chico lo levanta en el aire aprentandolo fuertemente.

"Ups no escuche tu nombre y no permito que me falten el respetó si yo antes no lo hago". Dijo Naruto a lo que el chico comenzaba a ponerse azul por falta de oxígeno.

"Soy Sasuke Uchiha". Respondió el azul Uchiha.

"Mejor, soy portador de 2 lineas sucesoras, las cadenas de chakra que pueden ver y mi otra linea sucesora la mantendre en secreto por un tiempo". Respondio Naruto soltando al Uchiha.

"Dijiste que es complicado tu situación sentimental a que se debe, por cierto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga del clan Hyuuga". Dijo la chica con un pequeño rubor.

 _"Mmmhhh si que haz cambiado definitivamente seras una gran ninja"._ Pensó Naruto.

"Se debe a que soy el último de mi clan y por ley tendré que tener más de una esposa y si te soy sincero no me parece la idea atractiva pero si solo me quedo con una sola como podriamos repoblar mi clan, además el desgaste físico por cada parto sería muy fuerte". Dijo Naruto no muy emocionado por la idea haciendo que muchas chicas se esperanzaran ya que ahora no tendría que escoger a una sola de ellas sino ha varias.

Pero en el caso de Hinata era algo muy distinto, podía ver algo familiar en el chico no sabia que pero se le hacía muy familiar.

"Soy Sakura Haruno, porque nos ocultas tu segunda línea sucesoria". Dijo la pelirosa intrigada de lo enigmatico que es Naruto.

"Dime Sakura-san acaso tu revelarias todos tus secretos". Contestó Naruto callando a Sakura.

Naruto vio al resto de los estudiantes y ya no habían más preguntas.

"Muy bien, tu pequeña introducción se alargó más de lo que pensé pero en realidad no importa, el examen es después del receso espero que todos lleguen a tiempo". Dijo Iruka saliendo del salón puesto a que la hora del receso.

 **En el patio de la academia**

Naruto busco un sitio donde comer y vio un cómodo arbol cuya sombra se veía muy agradable.

Naruto llego al árbol y se sentó después de comer su desayuno Naruto observa como Hinata lo ve a la distancia con su Byakugan activado a lo que hace sellas para que se acerque.

Hinata lo ve y se apena un poco por ser descubierta pero sin darle importancia se acerca al árbol donde estaba Naruto ya de pié y con espalda apoyada del árbol.

"Se lo que estás pensando, tu mirada te delata". Respondió Naruto.

 _"Será que es parte de su linea sucesora"._ Pensó Hinata

"Puedes decir que es un efecto secundario más no es de eso a lo que va mi linea sucesora". Respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata.

"Crees haberme visto antes, por cierto ese cuchillo en tu bolsa es diferente a los demás por que será". Dijo Naruto a lo que Hinata saca el cuchillo.

"Es un regalo de una persona muy especial para mi". Dijo Hinata sonriendo haciendo a Naruto sonrojarse.

"Debe ser alguien muy afortunado entonces". Respondió Naruto.

"Solo lo vi una vez pero el realmente es increíble el me ayudó cuando pense que no podía ser más patética y se hizo la razón de porque soy tan fuerte como lo soy ahora, el me dio un propósito". Dijo Hinata.

"Sabes si sigues así harás que me sonroje". Dijo Naruto sacando un cuchillo igual al de Hinata.

Hinata vio el cuchillo y miro a Naruto hasta que detrás de él vio la silueta del mismo niño que la salvó varios años atrás.

"Eres tu, por fin te encuentro". Dijo Hinata lanzándose en brazos de Naruto.

"Te haz hecho fuerte eso lo puedo ver, así que toma esto es para ti".Dijo Naruto sacando una rosa de la nada.

 _"Donde sea que estés Ezio, gracias por el truco de la rosa"._ Pensó el rubio.

 **Desde el cielo.**

"Así se hace Naruto, vamos esa chica es muy linda". Gritaba Ezio a la pantalla.

"Cuando fue que le enseño ha conquistar una chica". Fue el pensamiento del resto de los asesinos.

 **De regreso con Naruto.**

"Gracias no debiste molestarte". Respondió Hinata con un sonrojo muy pronunciado en sus mejillas.

Naruto agarró y coloco la rosa blanca en su cabello.

"Te queda perfecta". Respondió Naruto sonriendole.

"Naruto quisiera que fueras al complejo Hyuuga después de clases conmigo, mi padre quisiera hablar con la persona que me salvo hace tantos años". Dijo Hinata a lo que Naruto solo asintió.

"De acuerdo, después del examen vamos al complejo, te parece bien". Dijo Naruto ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Hinata.

"Sera mejor que regresemos al salón, nos queda muy pocos minutos del receso". Dijo Hinata la cual tomó la mano de Naruto y se fueron al salón con un Naruto muy rojo.

 **En el cielo**

"Besala ya, te lo pide a gritos". Comentó Ezio a lo que se le ocurrió sacar una guitarra y comenzó a cantar mientras que Arno se une para hacerle los coros.

 _Ella esta, hay sentada frente a ti_  
 _no te a dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae_  
 _Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya_  
 _SI_  
 _la quieres_  
 _si la quieres_  
 _mirala_  
 _mirala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle_  
 _no hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora besala_  
 _canten conmigo_  
 _chalalalalala que paso, el no se atrevio_  
 _y no la besara_  
 _chalalalalala que horror que lastima me da_  
 _ya que la perdera"._

"Jajajaja". los asesinos no pudieron aguantar la risa por el predicamento de Naruto y sumando la canción muchos de ellos no pudieron aguantarse.

En una esquina podemos ver a Altair con su puño levantado.

 _"No te preocupes nieto, yo también era tímido con mi esposa aun después de casarnos"._ Pensó Altair.

 **De regreso con Naruto.**

Dentro del salón Hinata le había comentado que a un lado de ella había un puesto vacío y que podría sentarse ahí y gustosamente Naruto acepto.

Luego de unos breves minutos Iruka llega y ve a todos los estudiantes adentro.

"Muy bien, comencemos con la prueba, pasaré su hoja de examen y comenzarán cuando todos tenga una hoja". Dijo Iruka entregando las hojas.

Unos minutos después

 _"Mmmhh se ve fácil, puede ser que este sea el problema con la academia, por favor como no saber quienes son los Hokages y quien ha sido el que ha durado más con el manto"._ Pensó Naruto a lo que resolvía cada pregunta sin dificultad.

1 hora después.

"Muy bien es hora de entregar, dentro de horas seran llamados para continuar con la prueba, quédense en las instalaciones hasta entonces". Comentó Iruka mientras corregía cada prueba.

1 hora y media después.

"Los alumnos del salon 201 volver a su salón". Fue lo escuchado por los parlantes de la academia.

 **De regreso en el salón.**

"Muy bien les dire que a muchos les fue bien, ahora pasemos a la practica de lanzamiento". Dijo Irula saliendo del salón perseguido por sus estudiantes.

 **En el patio de entrenamiento**

"Ok, el objetivo es lanzar sus kunais al muñeco de prueba quien acierte mas veces sera el que tenga la nota más alta.

"Comencemos entonces, Aburame Shino".

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que llego el turno de Hinata.

"Muy bien, Hyuuga Hinata es su turno". Dijo Iruka viendo que Hinata ya había tomado posición.

Hinata lanza sus kunais y por último el cuchillo de Naruto clavando este ultimo en la frente.

"Muy bien Hinata, saca los kunais del muñeco tienes una calificación perfecta". Respondió Iruka a lo que Hinata ya había sacado los kunais.

Y así pasaron más y más estudiantes hasta la llegada de Sasuke.

"Muy bien, Uchiha Sasuke es tu turno". Dijo Iruka.

Sasuke tomo posición y comenzó a lanzar los kunais.

"Muy bien, Sasuke tienes una nota perfecta".

Sasuke miro arrogantemente a Naruto el cual solo subió una ceja.

 _"Realmente crees que eso es bueno, se nota que no saben con quien se enfrentan"._ Pensó Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, es tu turno".

Naruto camino hasta Hinata y le entrego su chaqueta.

"Podrias cuidarla por un rato". Dijo Naruto a la muy sonrojada Hinata al ver como se marcaba la camisa en Naruto y muchas chicas tenian corazones en sus ojos.

Iruka vio los retazos de cuero que oprimian en el estómago de Naruto donde podía ver pequeñas barras de metal sobresaliendo.

"Muy bien, si ya estas listo comienza la prueba Naruto". Dijo Iruka viendo que Naruto tomaba una pose un tanto peculiar puesto que no la habia visto ante. (Esta listo para correr).

Naruto comienza a lanzar los cuchillos que comienzan atravesar al muñeco de prueba y cambia de postura por cada disparo, pareciera que estuviese bailando en el sitio, agachando el cuerpo hacia adelante, dando un giro hacia atrás y lanzando 2 kunais al mismo tiempo. (Si te curiosidad de como lanza los cuchillos puedes buscar como los lanza ciel del juego Marvel vs Capcom).

Iruka ve como los kunais son propulsados velozmente los mismo estudiantes tenian problema con ver el lanzamiento exceptuando una minoría.

 _"Impresionante, le esta dando a los puntos vitales de un ser humano, si fuese una persona ese muñeco con el primer kunai ya estuviera muerto"._ Pensó Iruka atónito de lo que veía.

"Muy bien, Naruto no creí hacer esto pero tu vas más alla de la nota perfecta, tienes una ventaja para la próxima prueba normalmente participarias en el torneo de Taijutsu con tus compañeros pero ahora puedes optar por no hacerlo y recibir la máxima nota". Comentó Iruka mientras que el resto de los estudiantes se quejaban por el favoritismo que creian que Iruka estaba demostrando.

"Silencio, ese muñeco de practica estaba reforzado para asemejarse a la dureza de un cuerpo humano, es decir si ese muñeco fuese una persona con el primer kunai ya estaría muerto". Grito Iruka callando a los estudiantes que se quejaban.

"Iruka-sensei, no puedo aceptar eso prefiero ganarme mi bandana como el resto de los estudiantes". Todos los estudiantes quedaron atónitos renunciar a la oportunidad de no tener que hacer una prueba y recibir la maxima nota no es algo que esperaban que sucediera.

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres Naruto, pasemos a la siguiente prueba, serán combates entre los chicos y otro a parte con las chicas".

Hinata seguía con la chaqueta en sus manos apretandola contra su pecho.

"Estás comoda con mi chaqueta". Dijo Naruto viendo como Hinata le esquivaba la mirada.

"No te preocupes puedes conservarla por un rato más". Contestó Naruto a lo que escucho un murmullo diciéndole gracias.

Pasando a la siguiente prueba

2 horas después

Los chicos seguían batallando desde hace un rato, el torneo de las chicas ya había terminado hace ya un rato poniendo a Hinata como ganadora.

Con el torneo de los chicos solo quedaba la ultima pelea, Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Muy bien, llego la hora del último combate de la sección masculina, Sasuke y Naruto tomen posición.

Naruto y Sasuke tomaron posición en la arena.

"Que comience la final del torneo". Dijo Iruka comenzando la batalla.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto haciendo uso de su velocidad, Naruto espero por lo más cerca posible antes de usar sus manos para lanzar a Sasuke contra el piso.

Sasuke cayó en la trampa y quedo contra el piso, Sasuke se levantó y lanzó un golpe contra la cara de Naruto, Naruto usó ese impulso para dar una vuelta agachando la cabeza a su pie derecho, dando una vuelta en su propio eje lanzó una patada a la cara del Uchiha tirandolo al piso.

Los expectadores estaban sorprendidos del movimiento de Naruto y como uso la propia fuerza de Sasuke en su contra.

"Shosha: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Dijo Iruka, Naruto se dio la vuelta sin darse cuenta que Sasuke se había levantado y estaba haciendo sellos con sus manos.

 **"Katon: Goka..".** Fue lo dicho por Sasuke antes de que fuese detenido por Hinata que cerró un par de Tenketsus deteniendo el flujo de chakra de Sasuke.

"Sabes a nadie le gusta un mal perdedor, Uchiha". Dijo Hinata mirándolo con moléstia.

"Maldita seas, Hyuuga". Respondio Sasuke.

"Sasuke quedas eliminado de esta prueba por hacer uso de Ninjutsu en un torneo de solo Taijutsu". Comentó Iruka mientras dirigía a sus estudiantes al salón.

"Sabes te debo una Hinata". Comentó Naruto sonriendole.

"No te preocupes pero podría quedarme con la chaqueta en forma de agradecimiento". Dijo Hinata más para si misma que cualquier cosa.

"Puedes quedartela". Respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata la cual creía que no habia sido escuchada.

"Gracias".

 **De regreso al salón.**

"Muy bien ahora para finalizar quiero que me muestren los 3 jutsus básicos". Dijo Iruka mientras cada uno pasaba.

Después de un par de horas todas ya habían presentado la última prueba y recibieron sus bandas ninjas.

"Por último a todos aquellos que recibieron una banda ninja tendrán que venir mañana para que vean quien es el shinobi y la kunoichi de la promoción". Con eso dicho Iruka término la clase y todos ya se iban.

Naruto estaba afuera esperando a Hinata a que saliera pero Sasuke salió primero.

"Uchiha, deja tu arrogancia de lado, cuando lo hagas serás mejor ninja de lo que crees, por cierto mandale mis saludos a tu madre Mikoto, ella y mi madre eran muy amigas". Dijo Naruto sin ver al Uchiha que se había detenido, el esperaba alguna forma de arrogancia de su parte como seria el restregarle su victoria en contra de él.

"Lo tendre en cuenta, Namikaze". Comentó Sasuke y salió de la academia en camino al complejo Uchiha.

Naruto vio como Hinata salía de la academia y emprendieron camino hacia el complejo Hyuuga.

"Que querrá hablar tu padre conmigo?". Preguntó Naruto mientras Hinata sólo podía dar una pequeña risa.

"Creo saber a que se debe pero será mejor que esperemos ha estar frente a padre". Dijo Hinata y después de un par de minutos de caminata llegaron al complejo Hyuuga.

"Guardias, el viene conmigo, tenemos que ver a mi padre". Los guardias no pudieron decir nada solo abrieron las puertas permitiéndole el paso a Hinata y su acompañante.

Ambos entran al complejo y una mucama ve la entrada de Hinata y del rubio.

"Bienvenida a casa Hinata-sama".

"Hiyoshi-san no es necesario llamarme tan formal, somos familia después de todo y dime donde esta mi padre". Respondió Hinata sonriendo el Hiyoshi.

"Su padre se encuentra en su despacho". Dijo Hiyoshi sonriente.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron al despacho y después de tocar Hiashi permitió su entrada.

"Hinata, es bueno verte por lo que veo pasaste tu prueba y quien es la persona junto a ti". Dijo Hiashi junto a su esposa Hisana.

"Que bueno verte querida y esa chaqueta en tus manos?". Preguntó Hisana.

"Hola mamá y papá, la persona a mi lado es la persona que me salvo cuando sucedió el secuestro hace mucho tiempo". Comentó Hinata dándole paso a Naruto.

"Un placer conocerlos Hisana y Hiashi-sama, sobre todo a usted Hisana-sama". Comentó Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

"Y porque sería eso?, Naruto". Preguntó Hisana curiosamente.

"En los diarios de mi madre su nombre se repite mucho pero déjeme presentarme apropiadamente, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Dijo Naruto dejando en shock a los padres de Hinata.

"Eres el hijo de Kushina". Dijo Hisana la cual corrió ha abrazar al hijo de su mejor amiga.

"Lamento no haber podido ayudarte cuando eras joven pero después desapareciste y nos mortifico eso hasta ahora". Comentó Hisana tomando el rostro de Naruto en sus manos.

"Eres tan parecido a tus padres". Dijo Hisana a lo que solto su rostro y se dirigió al lado de su esposo.

"Naruto es maravilloso que estes con nosotros y queremos honrar más aún que antes la ley de los Hyuuga, si una mujer de los Hyuugas es salvada por una persona por fuera del clan y esta niña es menor de 10 años, el salvador tiene que reclamar a la Hyuuga como su esposa". Comentó Hiashi dejando palido a Naruto.

"Estoy muy honrado Hiashi-sama pero no puedo aceptar eso, es cierto que salve a su hija sin saber en que me metía pero no puedo privar a Hinata de su disposición de buscar su futuro esposo". Dijo Naruto a lo que Hinata contesta que estaría más que feliz si el fuera su esposo.

"Viendo que Hinata estaría feliz de mi esposa hagamos un pacto prenupcial donde ambos seremos prometido hasta que lleguemos al rango de Jounin si no le parece muy tarde".

"Me parece bien Naruto, asi tendrán tiempo para conocerse mejor". Hiashi procedió a hacer un par de formas.

"Naruto firma aquí y el acuerdo será válido". Naruto procede a firmar las formas.

"Naruto se esta haciendo tarde, quisieras pasar la noche aquí con nosotros". Dijo Hisana cuando llego la hija menor de la pareja Hanabi.

"Me encantaría Hisana-sama". Respondió Naruto.

"No es necesario tanta formalidad conmigo, con Hisana-san es más que suficiente".

Naruto asiente y luego ve a la pequeña de unos 10 años que se esconde detrás de la pierna de su madre.

"Hola pequeña, como te llamas?". Preguntó Naruto a la chica que sale un poco de su madre.

"Soy Hanabi Hyuuga y tu quien eres?".

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, soy una persona muy especial de tu hermana".

"Especial como yo?". Dijo la pequeña apuntandose a ella.

"No como tu pero si muy especial y dime quisieras jugar conmigo y tu hermana hasta la hora de la cena".

"Si, vamos a jugar". Dijo Hanabi tomando a Naruto de la mano y sacandolo de la habitación y Hinata va detrás de ellos.

 _"Algún día será un gran padre"._ Pensó Hisana sonriendo a la idea de unos pequeños niños corriendo por el patio Hyuuga de cabellos azules con los ojos de Naruto o Rojos o rubios con los ojos de los Hyuugas.

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **N/A**

Como saben por la nota de arriba no he dejado de escribir El sucesor del Demonio solo que me siento inspirado con este fic así que no se preocupen por nada.

La canción utilizada que es bastante común es Besala no se de quien es el autor pero es utilizada en la película de la sirenita.

Disculpen los errores que hay en este capitulo particularmente porque no estoy usando mi computadora para hacer este capitulo, gracias por su consideracion.

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinion o duda

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	6. Charla entre Realeza

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro 5

Capitulo 5: Charla entre Realeza y Mi Equipo es...

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad.**_

Y con ustedes un nuevo capitulo de El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro, no se acostumbren mucho a que saque tantos capitulos tan seguidos, solo puedo decir que estoy muy inspirado y tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Muy importante leer la nota al final del capitulo.

Sin mucho más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

 **En el complejo Hyuuga**

Naruto, Hanabi y Hinata estaban jugando diferentes juegos hasta que Hanabi se aburrió de los típicos juegos y quiso buscar un juego más entretenido con Naruto así que decidió preguntar.

"Naruto, no sabras de otro juego? Aun nos falta una hora para que la cena este lista". Comentó Hanabi a lo que ve que su hermana se sienta en el piso elevado de la casa. (Me refiero a ese piso de manera de casa japonesa que esta por encima del patio o jardín).

"Mmmmhh, sabes si tengo un juego que podría gustarte, pero dejemos que Hinata-chan descanse un poco te parece, lleva jugando con nosotros mucho tiempo". Dijo Naruto a lo que Hanabi asiente.

"No hay problema, dejaré que mi hermana descansé un poco y dime cual es esté juego?". Preguntó Hanabi ansiosa.

 _"Mira nada más pero cuanta energía"._ Pensó Naruto contento de ver tanta felicidad con cosas tan pequeñas.

"Muy bien, este juego se llama los ninjas". Dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino de su mochila y liberando unos sellos del pergamino mostrando así unos kunais de goma, unas shurikens también de goma y unas bombas de humo.

"El juego trata de que tienes que esconderte alrededor del patio y que no te detecten mientras buscas al ninja rival, cuando lo veas tienes que lanzar el kunai o la shuriken y tiene que golpearle, si lo golpeas ganas y sino trata de esconderte nuevamente sin que se de cuenta". Dijo Naruto dándoles los juguetes a Hanabi que los veía con estrellas en sus ojos.

"Que te parece, jugamos". Dijo Naruto sonriendole a lo que Hanabi lo ve y asiente.

"Muy bien, tu escondete primero, yo cuento y luego lanzo una bomba de humo y me escondo rápidamente, esta bien?". Comentó Naruto a lo que ve que Hanabi había escuchado ya un par de metros a la lejanía.

 _"Cuando se movió tan rapido?"._ Pensó Naruto y Hinata con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

"Esta bien". Respondió Hanabi esperando que se diera la vuelta.

Y así comenzó el primer juego de ninjas de Hanabi

Naruto se voltea y comienza a contar.

 **Desde la casa principal**

Hisana y Hiashi veían como Naruto jugaba con Hanabi y no entendían muy bien lo que veían.

Primero vieron como Naruto sacaba un pergamino y quitaba de él un par de sellos donde habían almacenados unos kunais, unas shurikens y unas bombas de humo.

Hiashi al instante quiso detener el juego hasta que Hisana le dijo que eran de goma por como Naruto sostuvo el kunai por el lado que supuestamente debía estar afilado.

Hiashi se calmo y volvió a su asiento. Luego vieron como Naruto le explicaba las reglas y luego vieron como Hanabi corría para esconderse.

Hiashi se percató de que Naruto tenia una bomba de humo y al lanzarla se escondió detrás de unos matorrales, bastante bien.

La pareja de casados vieron como Hanabi cometía errores al delatar su posición por tocar las ramas del arbusto o por hacer movimientos innecesarios.

La pareja veía todo con su Byakugan activado viendo la posición de Naruto el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando pacientemente y con detalle cada movimiento de Hanabi.

Naruto se acerca a Hanabi y en vez de usar el kunai de goma prefiere poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Hanabi y decirle que perdió.

Ambos Naruto y Hanabi salen del arbusto y Hanabi tenía una cara triste de pocos amigos a lo que Naruto se agacha y le soba la cabeza y le dice unas palabras, Hanabi ve a Naruto a la cara y le sonríe.

Naruto se da la vuelta y Hanabi se vuelve a esconder, después de un tiempo Naruto vuelve a lanzar la bomba de humo y se esconde.

Naruto repite los pasos dados de la primera vez pero esta vez Hanabi evita hacer mucho ruido y hacer movimientos innecesarios.

Naruto vuelve a sorprender a Hanabi y ambos vuelven a salir y se repite lo mismo de antes y así sucesivamente hasta la hora de la cena.

A la hora de la cena Naruto y Hanabi salen de sus escondites y Naruto se le acerca a Hanabi, el se agacha y le dice unas palabras a lo que la niña sonríe y lo abraza.

Naruto agarra la mano de Hanabi y Hinata se acerca y toma la otra mano de su hermana.

La pareja vio todo esto y no pudieron evitar no sonreír ante el cariño que Naruto demostraba ante los infantes y decidieron que le deberían preguntar a Naruto que estaba jugando con Hanabi durante la cena.

La pareja de esposos sale de la habitación y se dirigen al comedor.

 **Comedor se la familia principal.**

Naruto entró con Hanabi y Hinata y vio una larga mesa donde se encontraban la familia principal ya sentada en sus puestos con la excepción de los recién llegados.

Una sirvienta del lugar le indica a Naruto que su puesto está al lado de Hisana y de frente de Hinata.

Naruto lleva a Hanabi a su puesto, saca ambas sillas de la mesa dejándoles entender a Hinata y Hanabi que se sentarán, ambas chicas se sientan y Naruto empuja suavemente sus sillas acomodándolas en la mesa.

Los Hyuugas vieron extrañados la actitud del chico excepto por Hisana y Hiashi aunque solo a Hisana le pareció muy lindo el gesto y si el rubor en las mejillas de su hija mayor delatan algo sería que también le gusto el gesto de su prometido.

Naruto avanza hacia su puesto y se sienta.

La cena llega y en diferentes platillos a lo que Naruto gustosamente va comiendo con calma y tranquilidad pero se puede percibe un ambiente tenso en el comedor, hasta que un Hyuuga habla.

"No puedo tolerar que un forastero este comiendo entre realeza como nosotros". Comentó un Hyuuga muy molesto.

Hinata ve muy mal este comentario ante su futuro esposo y decide hablar.

"Roshi quien crees que eres como...". Fue lo que dijo Hinata antes de que Naruto la mirara con un gesto de no te preocupes verás como cae ante su propia provocación.

(Si, ese es un gesto, super conocido y si no lo tienes, preocupate. XD).

"Dígame algo Roshi-san, a que se debe su molestia contra mi, no creo que comer en la misma mesa que el resto de la familia principal le incomode".

"Mi problema es que basura como tu, son invitados a un lugar como este sitio". Respondió Roshi con un tono hostil.

"Dices llamarme basura pero realmente sabes quien soy, o solo te riges por rumores sin fundamentos o encubres lo que realmente eres y por eso tratas de hacer sentir a los demás como tú por tu desdicha personal". Comentó Naruto sin levantar los ojos de su plato mientras jugaba con la comida con su tenedor.

(Si, no siempre van a usar palillos para comer).

Roshi enrojeció por las evidentes risas que trataron de suprimir su familia ante tal contestación de un chico.

"Dime puede ser por tu desdicha al no ser parte de la linea central de jefes después de todo tu eras un candidato para serlo pero Hiashi-sama mostró estar más calificado o será por que Hiashi se casó con la mujer con la que secretamente quieres copular". Respondió Naruto creando un silencio gélido ni el propio invierno se sentía tan frío.

 _"Desgraciado Roshi, si es cierto lo que dice Naruto, sufrirás ante mi mano"._ Pensó Hiashi apretando los puños debajo de la mesa.

 _"Por lo menos, no dice obscenidades frente a Hanabi, bastardo Roshi"._ Pensó Hisana

 _"Que será copular?"._ Pensó Hanabi.

 _"Ese bastardo"._ Pensó Hinata.

 _"Como rayos..."._ Fue el pensamiento de Roshi hasta que fue detenido por Naruto.

"...Sabes eso? y ahora piensas si realmente puedo leerte la mente". Fue lo que dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Roshi pero al escuchar lo segundo que dijo hizo que Roshi se parará asustado y que el resto de los Hyuugas se vieran sorprendidos.

"Eres...". Dijo Roshi hasta que fue cortado nuevamente.

"Un demonio, no sería la primera vez que me lo dicen". Respondió Naruto aún sin ver a Roshi al rostro.

Roshi se encontraba espantado, la rama secundaria presente en el comedor veían atónitos todo lo que esta sucediendo.

"Te reto a un duelo, extranjero si gano te largas y nunca vuelves". Dijo Roshi con lo poco de voz que le quedaba.

"Roshi, Roshi, no te recomiendo iniciar algo que no puedas terminar pero sabes que como tu me retaste eso significa que yo seleccionó el evento". Dijo Naruto viendo por primera vez el rostro de Roshi el cuál no se veía muy bien ante los sustos de muerte.

"Es más, no necesito participar para demostrarte porque no pudiste ser lider del clan y porque eres tan patético que trata de denigrar a las personas a su alrededor". Dijo Naruto sonriendo burlescamente.

"Ya, dí lo que vamos hacer por duelo o retirate de este lugar". Respondió Roshi.

"Va a ser muy sencillo, ambos nos escondemos, el primero que descubra al otro gana, evidentemente no podrás usar tu Byakugan, solo puedes usar tus sentidos, el usó del Byakugan te eliminara automáticamente el resto de la familia Hyuuga usará el Byakugan para ver a ambos participantes te parece justo".

"Lo que sea, solo que comience". Respondió Roshi con una arrogancia fingida al saber que no puede usar su Byakugan lo afectó.

"Muy bien, Hanabi que te parece, quieres jugar un último round de ninjas contra Roshi". Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los Hyuugas ya que no esperaban que usara a la hija menor de los lideres del clan como representante.

"Claro". Respondió Hanabi con mucho entusiasmo.

"Dirijamonos al patio entonces, con su permiso, Hisana-sama, Hiashi-sama". Respondió Naruto y se levantó sin esperar ningún tipo de aprobación de que se podía levantar.

 **Patio de los Hyuuga**

Ya en el patio tanto Roshi como Hanabi estaban en el medio esperando al comienzo del evento y la familia Hyuuga tanto principal como secundaria se había reunido por la situación.

"Muy bien, Roshi tu contaras y Hanabi se esconde, tendrás que lanzar una bomba de humo y esconderte para luego comenzar a buscarla, si tu la encuentras tu ganas, si ella te encuentra ella gana y por consiguiente yo gano el duelo, con eso dicho que comience el duelo". Dijo Naruto a lo que Hanabi vio como Roshi dio la vuelta y comenzó a contar.

Ya con Hanabi escondida, ella optó por seguir lo que Naruto le había dicho el último juego contra él.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

"Hey, Hanabi porque sigues con esa cara triste". Comentó Naruto viendo a la pequeña no muy feliz de haber perdido cada juego.

"No logro ganarte ni una vez". Dijo Hanabi a regañadientes.

"Hanabi, si te soy sincero te llevo ventaja, llevo muchos años haciendo esto para diversas cosas, pero si quitas esa cara te diré el secreto para ganar, que me dices, aceptas?". Dijo Naruto creando interés en la pequeña niña.

"Está bien, lo hare pero cuál es el secreto". Dijo Hanabi intrigada por saber como ganar.

"Es fácil de hacer pero difícil de aplicar pero se que podrás hacerlo, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y escuchar todo a tu alrededor, deja que el viento meza los árboles y detecta cada sonido sin desconcentrarte, cuando lo logres serás imbatible. Dijo Naruto y con eso Hanabi y Naruto partieron hacia la cena.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Hanabi cerro los ojos y escuchó como el viento mecía las hojas, como los arbustos se movían y como los de un arbusto al noreste de ella se movían.

 _"Te encontré"._ Pensó Hanabi a lo que los Hyuugas estaban sorprendidos al ver como una niña sin entrenamiento previo en el mundo ninja había localizado a un Jonnin sin mucha dificultad.

Hanabi se acerco por la espalda y lanzó su kunai de goma pegándole en la espalda haciendo que se diera vuelta y soltara el kunai de goma para lanzar un kunai de verdad hacia Hanabi.

Naruto mantuvo su vista de águila por todo el evento y vio como el ser ante él se mostraba rojo.

 _"Siempre lo supe, el es un templario, debe estar involucrado en cosas más importantes"._ Pensó Naruto a lo que ve que Hiashi va a correr en auxilio por su hija, Naruto se sustituye con el proyectil y queda frente a Hanabi la cual el abraza.

"No te preocupes Hanabi, Naruto-niisan esta aquí".

"Naruto-niisan". Dijo Hanabi mientras abrazaba a Naruto fuertemente.

"Y tu animal, como te atreviste a lanzarle un kunai a Hanabi, no voy a permitir esto, esto acabará muy mal para ti". Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba a Hanabi en el abrazo y se preparaba para correr frente a él.

"Esa niña no mere...". Roshi no pudo decir nada porque una fuerte patada de Naruto en la boca lo saco de su escondite.

"Tu eres el que no merece estar cerca de tan buena persona como lo es Hanabi". Dijo Naruto mientras salía con Hanabi en sus brazos.

Hisana se acerca y Naruto suelta a Hanabi para que ella vaya con su madre.

"Gracias Naruto, gracias por salvar a mi hija". Dijo Hisana besando la frente de Naruto.

"No se preocupe Hisana-sama, no podría permitir que una persona dañase a Hanabi-chan". Respondió Naruto mientras regresaba su mirada a Roshi.

"Se que estas consciente, será mejor que te levantes o te lanzo un kunai por donde más te duele". Dijo Naruto lo que hizo que Roshi se levantará de golpe.

 _"Así que..."._ Pensó Roshi.

"No caes por trucos tan viejos". Termino de decir Naruto.

"Basta, deja de...". Grito Roshi

"Leerme la mente". Dijo Naruto completando la frase.

"Ahhhhh, muere".

Naruto lanza una bomba de humo al piso y saca la hoja fantasma de un sello en su muñeca izquierda.

Naruto apunta y dispara un dardo tranquilizante muy fuerte.

El humo se disipa y los Hyuugas ven que Naruto está frente a su oponente que se encuentra en el suelo.

Naruto camina y queda al frente de Hanabi, el se agacha y le soba la cabeza con la mano.

"Eres una niña muy valiente, algún día serás una gran kunoichi y espero poder estar a tu lado para que todos vean lo grande que eres". Dijo Naruto recordando a su hermano Ezio.

"Y discúlpame por ponerte en peligro no era mi intención". Dijo Naruto disculpándose por las molestia y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida del complejo.

Antes de que pudiera salir Hiashi lo mira.

"Alto Naruto, en otra situación vería esto como una ofensa el ver que mi hija menor estuvo en peligro". Dijo Hiashi viendo como el rostro de Naruto la culpa era palpable.

"Pero hoy vi algo más allá de lo que a simple vista se ve, vi como destapaste la verdadera personalidad de una persona, vi como la asumiste los posibles hechos y afrontaste cada situación, salvaste a mi hija de ser lastimada y lograste que mi hija menor la cual no tiene entrenamiento ninja hiciera salir a un Jonnin y por eso te estoy agradecido". Dijo Hiashi haciendo una reverencia ante Naruto.

"Hiashi-sama no se tiene que arrodillar ante mi, he sido yo el que puso en peligro a Hanabi". Dijo Naruto con mortificación.

"Naruto-niisan me salvo, tu no eres la mala persona aquí". Dijo Hanabi sonriendole.

 _"Hanabi"._ Pensó Naruto feliz de ser perdonado.

"Dime algo Naruto, solo jugaste con Hanabi como es posible que fuera tan buena". Dijo Hiashi ganando el interés de todos los Hyuugas.

"Hiashi-sama, las personas tendemos a equivocarnos al momento del aprendizaje creemos que haciendo largas charlas o cansancio físico nos motivara para seguir cuando se trato de niños claro está, Hiashi-sama un niño solo se le puede instruir si haces divertido la lección, hoy Hanabi aprendió sigilo y créame no se le va a olvidar nunca lo que aprendió hoy". Contestó Naruto ganando asentimientos de parte de los mayores.

 _"Ya veo, así que solo se tienen que hacer las lecciones divertidas"._ Pensó Hiashi.

"Guardias lleven a Roshi al calabozo, ya luego escogeré un castigo apropiado por sus transgresiones". Dijo Hiashi a lo que se llevaban al inconsciente hombre.

Hisana ofreció volver a la cena pero Naruto respetuosamente se nego puesto a que había perdido el apetito por todo lo sucedido.

Los Hyuugas entran al comedor excepto por Hisana y Hinata.

"Madre, crees que Naruto estará bien". Dijo Hinata no voy convencida del estado de Naruto.

"No lo se, que crees que debes hacer?". Contesto Hisana.

Hinata paso unos breves segundos en silencio y luego dijo.

"Madre, podria excusarme del resto de la cena, quiero ver a Naruto".

"Si eso es lo que quieres". Dijo Hisana viendo como su hija sale en busca de Naruto.

 _"Ya estas comenzando a pensar como una esposa"._ Pensó Hisana orgullosa de su hija.

 **Techo de la casa principal de los Hyuugas.**

Naruto se encontraba viendo las estrellas siguiendo las constelaciones con los dedos.

Durante los años de entrenamiento el cielo nocturno era una de las cosas que lo calmaba después de una dura lección.

Hinata se percata de que Naruto esta en el techo y lo ve viendo las estrellas.

"Sabes esa estrella de ahí esas estrellas se llaman el cinturón de Orion". Dijo Naruto sabiendo de la existencia de Hinata.

Hinata se acerca y se recuesta al lado de Naruto.

"Mmmmhhh, no sabía eso y dime como se llama esa de ahí". Comentó Hinata apuntando a una constelación en específica.

"Esa, es mi estrella guardiana, la constelación que me rige". Dijo Naruto.

"Esa es la constelación del Águila, yo veo ciertas cosas de otro manera, quisieras verlas conmigo". Dijo Naruto ofreciendo su mano a Hinata.

Hinata decide tomar su mano y de un momento a otro, todo cambio el cielo nocturno parecía brillar de otra forma especial y la tan llamada constelación se unió por lineas y un águila se formó la cual abatia sus alas y se acercaba a la pareja quedando justo en frente de ellos.

El águila mira a la pareja y chilla frente a ellos y se posa justo a un lado de Naruto acaricia la cara de Naruto y luego la de Hinata y se va volando de regreso a la constelación.

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía, era todo un asombro.

"Parece que le agradas y te ha dado su bendición". Comentó Naruto sacando a Hinata de su asombro.

"Bendición? A que te refieres?". Preguntó Hinata no muy segura a que se refiere.

"Hinata, serás mi esposa y tengo un par de secretos que debes saber para que esto funcione".

Hinata se quedo callada solo esperando por lo que Naruto le va a decir.

"Soy parte de una orden milenaria que esta resurgiendo ahora, solo pocos son realmente merecedores y parece que tu lo eres, esta orden de asesinos, y si Hinata soy un asesino pero no es como tu lo pintas, la orden pese a su nombre no van de mercenarios matando a todo quien pague, no es así como funcionamos, nosotros nos regimos por unos fundamentos básicos, el libre albedrío, allá afuera hay personas que quieren controlar la mente se las masas".

"La orden se encarga de evitar eso, por diferentes métodos y haz sido escogida por el guardián pero la pregunta es quieres ser parte de esto, tanto el entrenamiento como la información quedará en secreto, todo es confidencial, ni siquiera el Hokage puede saber de esto". Dijo Naruto con un semblante serio.

Hinata quedó pensando por un tiempo su respuesta.

"Será mi esposo, no quiero vivir engañada y prefiero estar a su lado de por vida".

"Acepto, seré parte de la orden".

"Muy bien, tu entrenamiento comenzará pronto, no serás capaz de usar la vista de águila por ti misma pero puedo prestarte mi visión, ya hicimos contacto hoy a partir de ahora puedo cederte la visión siempre y cuando ambos estemos de acuerdo". Dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Hinata.

"Sólo tienes que saber que mientras usas la visión de águila verás en diferentes colores, azul son los aliados, rojos los enemigos y amarillo el objetivo".

"Usaste la visión durante el duelo?". Preguntó Hinata interesada por lo sucedido antes.

"Si la use y Roshi se mostró Rojo, significa que es un conspirador o simplemente tenía malas intenciones". Respondió Naruto.

"Ya deberiamos bajar, es hora de que durmamos Naruto, mañana será un largo día". A lo que Naruto asiente y bajan del techo.

Hiashi y Hisana ven a la pareja bajando del techo sonriente.

 _"Parece que Hinata hizo lo correcto, se le ve más tranquilo"._ Fue el pensamiento de la pareja.

La pareja se acerca a Hisana y Hiashi.

"Naruto tu habitación es la contigua a la de Hinata y Hanabi, espero verte más seguido por el complejo Hyuuga, me gustaría que estuvieras presente en reuniones y ese tipo de cosas, después de todo serás co-lider del clan Hyuuga por ser el futuro esposo de Hinata la futura líder del clan". Respondió Hiashi el cual recibió un golpe en sus costillas por parte de su esposa.

"Querido te estás adelantando mucho pero si nos gustaria que pasaras por aca más a menudo". Contesto Hisana.

"Será un placer venir más seguidos".

"Si nos excusan iremos a nuestras habitaciones". Comentó Naruto llevando a Hinata hasta su habitación, Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y Hinata entró rápidamente a su habitación muy roja.

 **A la madrugada del día siguiente.**

Naruto se levanta por su reloj internó, pasar tanto tiempo con los asesinos hizo que Naruto no necesitará tantas horas de sueño ser entrenado por maestres tan madrugadores hace lo mismo en ti.

Naruto se levanta, toma una ducha y se viste con un pantalón gris una franela manga larga azul marino la cual tenía un águila en su espalda, sus sandalias ninja negras y una chaqueta negra.

Naruto se sienta en el escritorio y escribe un nota, deja la nota sobre su cama y sale de su habitación.

Naruto camina hacia la salida del complejo pero antes de salir Hiashi ve como camina hasta la salida y decide hablar con él.

"Te vas muy temprano, acaso tienes algunos asuntos importantes?". Preguntó Hiashi con una taza de té caliente en sus manos ofreciéndole otra taza a Naruto el cual la toma con justo.

"Si tengo unos asuntos importantes con la otra amiga de mi madre Mikoto Uchiha, quisiera saludarla personalmente". Contesto Naruto mientras daba pequeños sorvidos a la taza.

"Está muy bueno el té, se lo agradezco". Dijo Naruto devolviendole la taza ya vacia la cual Hiashi toma.

"Ya veo, te pareces mucho a tu padre sabes, el tampoco podía dormir mucho y créeme el fue quién me acostumbro a despertarme a esta hora, sino lo hacía se ponía a lanzar cubetas de agua a mi tienda de acampar cuando eramos genin del mismo equipo". Dijo Hiashi ya terminando con su té dejando que Naruto tomara la puerta.

"Quisiera que habláramos en otro momento de mi padre si no es mucha molestia".

"Será un placer hablar de tu padre contigo, tengo muchas historias de él durante nuestra época de genins hasta su ascenso a Hokage".

"Gracias".

"No te preocupes".

"Una última cosa en mi habitación hay una nota cuando Hinata se levanté digale que vaya a mi habitación, estará a simple vista".

"Muy bien, yo le dire cuando se levante". Dijo Hiashi antes de ver como Naruto salía del complejo.

 **1 hora más tarde.**

Naruto ya había llegado al complejo Uchiha y lo único que le pasaba por la mente era.

"Porque será que están tan lejos ambos complejos, si se sabe que existe esa rivalidad entre ambos pero estar tan separados y que dures exactamente 30 minutos para llegar hasta la academia la cual es terreno neutral es un poco raro, que es esto un sitio táctico para una guerra entre ambos clanes".

Naruto se coloca frente a la puerta y ve unos guardias.

"Buenos días, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y quisiera hablar con Mikoto Uchiha si no es tanta molestia".

"Largo de aquí, Mikoto-sama no espera a nadie a estás horas".

 _"No quería hacer esto pero no me dejan otra opción"._

Y asi fue como la tortura psicológica comenzó, después de unos 30 minutos ambos Uchihas se encontraban noqueados en el suelos, que paso? Pues Naruto comenzó a hablar sobre que necesitaba hablar con Mikoto cuando fue negada Naruto se anticipo a la negación y lo dijo Naruto sorprendiendo ambos Uchihas.

Naruto hizo pensar que les estaba leyendo la mente y usó eso en contra de ellos, diciendo como el otro andaba ofendido por cierto suceso o por algo ocurrido, ambos acumularon odio por el otro y se golpearon al mismo tiempo causando que chocarán contra la pared del complejo dejándolos fríos contra el suelo.

 _"Y pensar que se hacen llamar el clan más fuerte de Konoha"._

Naruto avanzó por el gran complejo el cual se subdividen en varias casas, se podría decir que el complejo Uchiha era en realidad su propio distrito por como estaba dividido las casas.

Naruto llega a la puerta de la casa principal al notarse que era la casa mas grande.

Naruto toca la puerta y el hijo mayor de Mikoto abre la puerta.

"Buenos días, quisiera poder hablar con Mikoto Uchiha". Dijo Naruto al hombre serio frente a él.

"De que quieres hablar y quien se supone que eres". Contesto con frialdad en su voz.

 _"Es bueno su semblante serio pero no estás a mi nivel ni al de abuelo Altair"._ Pensó Naruto pasando su mano por su rostro transformándolo en su semblante serio.

"Si me permites pasar, tu madre podrá responder todas las preguntas". Respondió Naruto viendo como el hombre frente a él le desvío la mirada un poco.

 _"No pensé encontrarme con semejante poseedor de tal poder"._ Pensó el Uchiha de la energía tan fría que emanaba el joven frente a él no mayor que su hermano.

"Adelante, pasa, hablaré con mi madre de ti mientras tanto quédate en el salón de estar". Respondió el hombre dejando pasar a Naruto.

"Por cierto se nota que fuiste altamente entrenado, que no te de verguenza el haber perdido ante mí, no hay grandes rivales en ciertas areas en las que me especializó, por cierto si podrías decirme tu nombre". Comentó Naruto

"Ya veo, soy el hijo mayor de Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha".

Naruto entra a la casa y se sienta en el sofa mientras espera a que Mikoto aparezca.

Después de unos minutos Itachi vuelve con sus padres.

Naruto se levanta del sofá y les habla.

"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos Mikoto y Fugaku-sama".

Fugaku mira al chico y reconoce algo de él, como si se tratase de alguien conocido.

"Es un placer para nosotros también pero quien eres jovencito". Respondio Mikoto.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y vine a saludar a la amiga de mi madre". Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a ambos y al siguiente segundo Mikoto ya tenia a Naruto en sus brazos.

 _"Es el hijo de Kushina-sensei"._ Pensó Itachi apretando sus puños por el coraje que sentía al no saber de algo tan importante.

 _"El Hokage y yo tenemos una charla pendiente"._ Pensó Itachi quien por primera vez su mirada sin emociones demostraba algo más, era irá, una irá iracunda.

"Eres el hijo de Kushina, pensé que habías muerto hace 11 años, no sabiamos nada de ti". Dijo entre lágrimas Mikoto.

"No llore Mikoto-sama, desaparecí por elección propia, mi familia vino a verme y me entreno es por eso que nadie me vio por 11 años". Dijo Naruto reconfortando a Mikoto.

"Sabes eres igual a tu padre, siempre viendo más por los demás que por si mismo, Minato y yo eramos genins en el mismo equipo hace mucho tiempo". Dijo Fugaku viendo a Naruto con simpatía.

"Gracias por el halago Fugaku-sama".

"Naruto solo llámame Mikoto-san, esta bien". Contestó Mikoto sonriendole al hijo de su amiga a lo que Naruto asiente.

"Vine para hablar con ustedes Fugaku y Mikoto-san sobre Sasuke".

"Y a que se debería eso?".

"Supongo que no lo dijo por lo vergonzoso de su acto, pues les contare, Sasuke trato de usar Ninjutsu durante un torneo estrictamente de Taijutsu llevándolo a la descalificacion de dicho torneo y aunque gano una bandana le puedo asegurar de que el no va a ser el mejor de su clase puesto a que yo lo soy".

Mikoto y Fugaku no podian creer lo que dijo el joven frente a él pero la verdad no podrían estar seguros después de todo Fugaku solo hablaba con Sasuke de la grandeza del clan y que el debería serlo también pero si notaban que Sasuke se comportaba algo arrogante.

"Naruto puede que seas hijo de Minato pero no voy a tolerar que digas esas cosas de mi hijo". Respondió Fugaku.

"Crea lo que quiera pero le dire algo todo lo que esta sucediendo con Sasuke es su culpa, puedo notarlo a leguas, usted seguro habla de como los Uchiha son realeza o de como deben besar el suelo que pisan sin necesariamente decir esas palabras, la presión psicológica que le aplicó a Sasuke es muy grande que hace que cometa errores él, piénselo cuidadosamente Fugaku-san si sigue por ese camino Sasuke morirá en cualquier misión que se torne delicada por su ego inflado". Con eso dicho Naruto se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para irse.

"Todo lo que digo es porque no quiero ver a los amigos de mis padres afligidos por la muerte de un hijo, no se supone que los padres entierren a sus hijos sino al revés, aunque mi caso es especial no se puede decir que yo lo allá hecho". Dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa dejando a una pareja de Uchihas muy pensativos de lo anteriormente dicho.

 **Afuera del complejo.**

 _"Sera mejor que vaya de camino a la academia, tengo 50 minutos antes de que comience la asignación de equipos"._ Pensó Naruto con rumbo a la academia.

 **30 minutos después**

Naruto llega a la academia y observa que Hinata le estaba esperando.

"Buenos días, Hinata". Dijo Naruto acercándose.

"Buenos días". Respondió Hinata besando la mejilla de su prometido.

Naruto se sonrojo pero vieron que se les haría tarde así que entraron por la puerta de la academia y se dirigieron al salón.

 **Salón de la academia.**

Los jóvenes ninjas esperan por saber quienes son el shinobi y kunoichi de la promoción y por la asignación de equipos.

Iruka entra al salón con solo una hoja en sus manos y procede a hablarles a los ninjas en el salón.

"Nuevamente quiero felicitarlos por aprobar sus examenes ahora solo diré quienes son los ninjas de la promoción de este año". Dijo Iruka viendo la cara expectante de sus estudiantes.

"Muy bien, la Kunoichi de la promocion es Hinata Hyuuga con una calificación perfecta". Comentó Iruka a lo que algunos aplausos se hicieron presentes ante el logro de Hinata.

Después de una ronda de aplausos no esperados, Iruka procedió con el Shinobi del año.

"Ahora el Shinobi del año es para Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze con una calificación perfecta, felicitaciones para ambos". Dijo Iruka y otra ronda de aplausos se hicieron presentes, luego del alboroto Iruka procedió con los equipos.

"Ahora que ya se mencionó los ninjas de la promoción, se les dirá los equipos, asi que comencemos, el equipo 1 esta conformado por...". Fueron las palabras de Iruka el cual comenzó con los equipos.

 **Tiempo después.**

"El equipo 7 sera conformado por Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha su Jonnin sensei Kakashi Hatake".

Varias chicas se sintieron decepcionadas al no haber tocado con el Uchiha.

Prosiguiendo con los equipos, Naruto comenzó a pensar que algo raro sucedía ya que no había sido mencionado en el equipo 7 ya que era cierta tradición de Konoha el emparejar al Shinobi y a la Kunoichi más fuerte en el mismo equipo.

Iruka continuó con los equipos hasta que llego con el último de la lista.

(Si se preguntan como quedaron los equipos es igual al cannon solo que Hinata sustituyo a Sakura del equipo y viceversa pero no nos adelantemos al final lo van a entender).

"Por último el equipo 0, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y su Jonnin sensei Itachi Uchiha". Dijo Iruka.

Todos quedaron en silencia al saber que Itachi un ninja de elite de la aldea quiere tomar al hijo del 4to Hokage como aprendiz.

"Pero, Naruto se me informó que puedes escoger ser parte del equipo 7 o estar en el equipo 0, claro está que tendrás que hablar con el Hokage para hacer tu elección mientras tanto te quedarás con Itachi por el día de hoy, sin nada más que decir les deseo suerte, por cierto esperen a sus Jonnin sensei en la habitación ellos vendrán por ustedes en una hora". Dijo Iruka desapareciendo de la habitación.

"Interesante tengo la oportunidad de estar con Hinata en su grupo o puedo quedarme en el equipo 0, seria más fácil entrenar a Hinata pero necesitaremos privacidad la cual no tendremos estando en el mismo equipo que Sasuke y Kakashi, que hare?". Pensó Naruto sin saber que hacer con el dilema que tiene entre manos.

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **N/A**

Pues aquí lo tienen el dilema de Naruto por el cual habra un poll en cual estará listo antes de que suba este capitulo, el poll durara una semana exactamente, hoy es lunes en mi pais así que el proximo lunes se cerrara el poll y se vera cual opción es la ganadora.

Pues como pudieron leerlo Hinata recibirá entrenamiento de asesino.

Me disculpo por cualquier error que vean más de lo usual ya que no estoy usando mi computador para publicar esto.

Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión o duda y te contestaré en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.

Y ahora que llevo un tiempo escribiendo me dio curiosidad saber cual es su capitulo favorito de este fic, sinceramente mi favorito de este fic fue El Partir de las Águilas, ese Flashback aún no lo supero T.T, dejame en los reviews tu opinión si gustas.

Nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocasión.

Nero01. Fuera.


	7. La Cacería de Templarios Comienza

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro

Capitulo 6: Uzu no Ryuujin y La Cacería de Templarios Comienza

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad, invocaciones**

 **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad, invocaciones.**

 **Y con esto el poll acabo pero no diré el resultado dejemos que el fic les revele el resultado.**

 **Y si lo se deje el poll por más tiempo de lo que dije pero tengo una buena excusa para ello...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Se me olvidó.**

 **Lo se, no la mejor excusa pero hey es la verdad.**

 **Por cierto muchas gracias por los PM y reviews por el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco un montón, no soy como los demás escritores que buscan muchos reviews pero si los tengo quiero por lo menos agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir.**

 **Que comience el fic.**

Mientras tanto en el salón de los graduantes

 _"Se esta haciendo larga la hora que nos dijeron"._ Pensó Naruto agónicamente el aburrimiento se estaba apoderando de él.

"Naruto, que te parece si vamos a comer algo ya pronto es hora de almorzar y solo han pasado 10 minutos desde que Iruka-sensei se fue". Comentó Hinata la cual llevaba la chaquets blanca de Naruto.

 _"Solo 10 minutos, debo estar muy ansioso han parecido horas de espera"._ Pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

"Claro Hinata, donde quisieras comer?". Preguntó Naruto invitando a Hinata a que tomará su brazo para escoltarla afuera.

"Hay un buen sitio de dangos que abrió no hace mucho y esta cerca, quisieras probarlo". Respondió Hinata tomando el brazo de Naruto.

"Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir, nos vamos". Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta.

La pareja salió del cuarto en camino al lugar donde van ha almorzar.

Unos minutos después la pareja llevo al sitio no era muy grande aunque constaba con 2 plantas, el lugar era una especie de bar con una barra de un lado y del otro unas 12 mesas bien espaciadas uno de las otras y al final a la derecha la cocina atrás y la barra tapando la cocina, el unico acceso era por una puerta doble sin seguro, en la barra podemos ver a un hombre de unos 24 años con el cabello negro y una cicatriz en su ojo el cual atravesaba horizontalmente su ojo derecho, sus ojos de color verde y usaba el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta.

"Oh Naruto-san que bueno verlo por aquí, quiere el lugar habitual para comer". Contestó el hombre mientras la pareja se acercaba.

"Ryuho-san como se encuentra, y si quisiera el lugar de siempre sino es tanta molestia". Respondió Naruto mientras Hinata veía a Naruto y pensaba de donde conoce al hombre y como si el lugar no lleva ni 2 semanas abierto se conocen tan bien.

"Muy bien gracias por preguntar Naruto-san pero no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo después de todo le debo mucho por su apoyo, vayamos por su mesa". Contesto Ryuho abriendo una puerta la cual estaba al final del local el cual conectaba con la segunda planta del sitio.

"Claro y lo mismo va para ti Ryuho, no seas tan formal conmigo amigo". Dijo Naruto estirando su puño a Ryuho el cual imitó el gesto y chocaron puños.

Ryuho abrió la puerta y la pareja subió a la planta de arriba la cual era más alusiva que la planta de abajo, tenia unas decoraciones de unos dragones y tigres en las esquinas de la planta, habían unas 12 mesas de tamaños variados, en el centro estaba la mesa de Naruto y Hinata la cual tenía un yin yang en el suelo bastante grande y una barra al lado izquierdo con una chica la cual atendía la barra, dicha chica tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, usaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y vestía un vestido chino negro y blanco, la cual estaba frente a la mesa.

"Reika, un justo verte de nuevo, te presento a Hinata mi prometida". Dijo Naruto sonrojando a Hinata por esas palabras que le llenaban el pecho de ensueño.

"Un placer Hinata-san, soy Reika la esposa de Ryuho". Dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia la cual fue contestada de igual forma por Hinata.

"El placer es todo mio Reika-san". Respondió Hinata.

"Reika, queremos el Dango especial de Ryuho y dos vasos de agua".

"Naruto, sabes que puedes beber desde que eres un ninja verdad". Respondió Reika.

"Lo se pero tengo que conocer a mi sensei y no quiero llegar con olor a sake aunque he de admitir que su sake es el mejor que probado". Respondió Naruto a lo que Reika asintió y se fue a comunicarle el pedido de la pareja.

"Ven Hinata vamos a sentarnos". Comentó Naruto sacando la silla del lado del ying a lo que Hinata se sienta con gusto.

Naruto procede y se acomoda en el otro lado de la mesa.

Mientras esperan por su pedido Hinata decide que quiere saber del recibimiento de parte de la pareja del lugar a su prometido.

"Naruto, cuéntame como conociste a Ryuho y Reika-san?". Preguntó Hinata curiosa de como su prometido conoció a la joven pareja.

"Bueno eso fue ya hace un tiempo, diría que hace meses, Ryuho y Reika son de Tetsu no kuni, ellos son de las pocas personas que decidieron irse por otra rama que no tuviera que ver con el uso de espada o herrería, ellos son combatientes marciales, Ryuho con solo 16 años ya había ganado mucho torneos y a los 18 años conoció a Reika en la final de un torneo, Ryuho y Reika pelearon por horas pero al final cuando Ryuho pudo terminar con la pelea y darle fin al torneo decidió retirarse del torneo perdiendo por primera vez un torneo en toda su vida". Dijo Naruto viendo lo cautivada que estaba Hinata por la historia de la pareja.

"Luego del torneo, Reika se dirigió a donde estaba Ryuho y lo golpeo en el rostro, ella tenía el orgullo herido ganó solamente porque Ryuho se retiró cuando podía ganar, Ryuho no contesto el golpe solo quedo expectante de Reika, luego de unas horas de solo verse Reika se lanza en brazos de Ryuho y lo besó, desde entonces son pareja y a la edad de 20 se casaron".

"Es una bonita historia de amor". Respondió Hinata.

"Yo los conozco porque un día ellos llegaron aquí con la intención de sentar cabeza en un lugar diferente y de todos los lugares decidieron venir a Konoha, me los conseguí por casualidad después de que Ryuho lo despidieran de un restaurant por golpear a un hombre casi matándolo por el impacto, Ryuho es muy amable pero habla mal de Reika o tocala y créeme ya tienes una visita fija al hospital". Respondió Naruto a lo que Hinata se sentía disgustada por el hecho de pensar que un hombre tocara a una mujer sin ella quererlo.

"Los vi y hable con Ryuho el cual estaba en el suelo por ser golpeado por el dueño del lugar antes de despedirlo y claro el buen corazón de Ryuho no le permitió hacer nada ya que creía merecerlo, después de hablar un poco de como lo sacaron del lugar y de que no tenían un sitio donde quedarse ya que tristemente el comienzo en tierra lejanas a tu hogar siempre es duro, les ofrecí un sitio donde quedarse y un deseo". Comentó Naruto viendo la mirada que le lanzaba Hinata, Naruto pone la mano en la mesa y Hinata la agarra.

"Un deseo?, como así? ". Preguntó Hinata intrigada.

"Como lo escuchas, gracias a la herencia de mis padres soy de las personas mas adineradas del país, rivalizando con el mismo Daimyo pero la verdad no hago gran usó de eso, prefiero gastar lo que gane como ninja, ahora continuando con la historia, lleve a Ryuho y Reika a unas villas aquí en Konoha de las cuales soy el dueño y les ofrecí que se quedarán ahí, al principio estaban desconfiados pensando en que era un engaño o una broma y luego les mencione lo del deseo, Ryuho dijo que querían un local propio de ellos, luego de eso me fui y los deje en la villa Namikaze cerca del complejo, la villa se usaba para los sirvientes del complejo pero me da dolor que se derroche buenas casas por no tener nadie adentro para vivir".

"Al día siguiente volví a la villa y hable con Ryuho y Reika, les di unas llaves y los lleve aquí, desde entonces somos muy unidos, ellos confían en mí y yo en ellos". Respondió Naruto.

Por las escaleras ya iba subiendo Reika con los platos de Dango.

"La verdad es que si estamos muy agradecidos con Naruto por todo su apoyo, unos extranjeros llegan de un lugar lejano y no esperábamos esto en realidad, tuvimos mucha suerte del gran corazón de Naruto". Respondió Reika dejando los platos y los vasos.

"No digas eso Reika, solo hice lo que vi que era correcto". Dijo Naruto a lo que Reika negaba con la cabeza.

"No Naruto, eres alguien de gran corazón no cualquiera nos hubiese dejado vivir en tan bonita villa y mucho menos nos hubiese dado este lugar". Dijo Reika antes de irse a la planta de abajo para ayudar a su esposo.

"Es cierto Naruto tienes un gran corazón". Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, aunque ellos son muy testarudos pese a que no les pido nada, ellos quieren pagarme por la residencia y el local, así que tuve que investigar el monto de una casa en la villa y afortunadamente para ellos con lo bien que ha ido el negocio ya terminaron de pagarme, la casa es oficialmente de ellos". Respondió Naruto tomando un palillo con el Dango.

"Y como hicieron con este lugar". Respondió Hinata tomando un Dango.

"Me hicieron acionista de este lugar, tengo el 30% del lugar y sabiendo lo bueno que son ambos, por el ambiente y la comida este lugar solo irá mejorando con el tiempo". Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba otro Dango.

"Ya veo, solo me hace pensar en que eres increíble, que bueno que ya te eche el lazo". Dijo Hinata mientras unas leves risas salían de ella.

"Jajaja, el que tiene suerte soy yo, de tenerte a mi lado". Respondió Naruto limpiado un poco de Dango de la comisura de los labios de Hinata haciendo que se sonrojara.

Luego de ese comentario terminaron su comida en un silencio comodo, solo disfrutaron de la presencia del otro.

Luego de terminar de comer y de que Reika se llevará los platos, Naruto y Hinata bajaron y pagaron.

"Te estaremos esperando en una próxima ocasión Naruto y Hinata". Dijo Ryuho despidiéndose de la joven pareja.

"Los esperaremos aquí en Uzu no Ryuujin con los brazos abiertos". Respondió Reika haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Volveremos en otra ocasión, gracias por la comida". Dijo Naruto y Hinata antes de salir del lugar.

"Son una bonita pareja no lo crees así, querido".

"Si lo son Rei-chan".

 **Con Naruto y Hinata.**

"Hey Hinata cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen los sensei".

"Tenemos unos 5 minutos antes de que lleguen".

 **5 minutos después**

Hinata y Naruto ya estaban en el salón y justo cuando se sentaron una bola de humo salió por la ventana y los sensei aparecieron.

Uno por uno fue llamando a su equipo.

"Equipo 7, viene conmigo los espero en el tejado". Y con esas palabras el Jonin de pelo plateado se fue como llego.

Hinata y Sasuke salieron del salón, Sasuke caminando y Hinata mediante un shunshin

 _"Esto es raro, según la información de la red de espías de abuelo, el Jonin Kakashi Hatake llega por lo menos 1 hora tarde para todo"._ Pensó Naruto ante la discrepancia de la información.

"Equipo 8, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 8 en 10 minutos". Dijo Kurenai.

El equipo 8 salió por la puerta corriendo al campo de entrenamiento.

"Equipo 10, nos vamos a la barbacoa Akimichi". Dijo Asuma llevandose a su equipo.

"Equipo 0, nos vemos en el tejado". Dijo Itachi desapareciendo en una parvada de cuervos.

 _"Crees que eres el único que sabe usar un shunshin y un Genjutsu al mismo tiempo"._ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado y haciendo uso de dichas técnicas Naruto desapareció en una parvada de águilas.

 **En el tejado**

Kakashi estaba esperando por Itachi ya que habían hablado de hacer la introducción al equipo juntos ya que cierto rubio de mechones rojos era un misterio y que existía la posibilidad de que se uniera a uno de los 2 equipos.

Itachi aparece en su usual parvada de cuervos sorprendiendo a los Genins de Kakashi, segundos después Naruto apareció en su parvada de águilas las cuales tomó por sorpresa a las personas presentes.

 _"Tiene talento, aunque es un presumido"._ Pensó Itachi un poco dolido de que su aparición fue mejor que la de él.

"Ya que estamos todos que comenzamos con las introducciones, solo tienen que decir su nombre, gusto, disgusto y sueños". Dijo Kakashi mientras asentía Itachi.

"Tu primero, Uchiha". Dijo Kakashi apuntando a Sasuke.

"Soy Sasuke Uchiha, mis gustos no son algo de lo que quiera hablar, tengo muchas cosas que no me gustan y mi sueño quiero ser el mejor Uchiha en todo el clan".

 _"Un ambicioso por lo que veo"._ Pensó Kakashi.

"Tu turno Hyuuga". Dijo Kakashi.

"Soy Hinata Hyuuga, me gusta mi prometido y mi familia, no me gusta la gente creída y los arrogantes, mi sueño es tener una familia grande con mi prometido". Respondió Hinata con un sonrojó muy pronunciado.

 _"Tiene un prometido? Bueno es normal entre los clanes ese tipo de arreglos"._ Pensaron ambos Jonins.

"Tu turno presumido". Dijo Itachi.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado ante lo dicho por Itachi.

"Que sucede sensei le dolió en el orgullo". Dijo Naruto de la expresión de Itachi.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

 _"Es el hijo de Minato-sensei"._ Pensó fugazmente Kakashi al no saber que el hijo de su sensei seguía con vida, según el reporte el murió.

"Me gusta mi prometida Hinata, las disciplinas que forman a un ninja y mi familia, me disgusta la arrogancia y los traidores por último mi sueño es formar una familia con Hinata, enorgullecer a mi familia donde sea que estén y hacerme el mejor ninja que pueda ser". Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo y sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

 _"Su prometida es Hinata"._ Pensó Itachi y Kakashi sorprendido del suceso.

"Muy bien, ya terminadas las introducciones continuaremos con el siguiente paso, mañana haremos un examen para ver si califican como equipos respectivamente". Dijo Kakashi no realmente esperando lo que vio.

Los Genin tenían un semblante indiferente y expectante para saber los detalles, hora, lugar ese tipo de cosas.

"Esté no les sorprende que vayan a tener que hacer otro examen o por lo menos quejarse".

"Jonin, dígame algo, que ganó quejándome, acaso sería exonerado de la prueba por quejarme?, no verdad, entonces no tiene sentido quejarse". Dijo Naruto un poco molesto de que le tratarán de tomar el pelo.

"No, la verdad no se te exonera del examen solo que no es lo normal, Genin". Contesto de igual modo Kakashi.

Itachi pone su mano frente a Kakashi haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

"Entonces no somos cualquier equipo, mucho menos un equipo habitual, sabes tener una célula de 2 estudiantes y un sensei, junto con una en la que se considera bajo aprendizaje personal, no es normal así que haz te de un nuevo pensamiento, no somos variables constantes, crea un mejor juicio".

Kakashi vio eso como un insultó pero Itachi se interpuso de cualquier tipo de repuesta de parte de Kakashi.

"Mi futuro alumno tiene razón Kakashi, lo más difícil en este mundo es entender la mente humana no puedes simplemente pensar que todos somos iguales". Respondió Itachi.

"Nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento 7, a las 8 de la mañana procuren llegar a la hora y les recomiendo que no coman nada, podrían botarlo durante el examen, equipo 7". Comentó Kakashi ante de desaparecer.

"Lo mismo va para ti Naruto, nos veremos en el mismo campo de entrenamiento, tu y yo haremos algo diferente a lo que harán Sasuke y Hinata pero te quiero presente para que veas la prueba". Dijo Itachi saliendo en su iconico shunshin de cuervos.

Hinata se acerca y abraza a Naruto sin que se diera cuenta haciendo que se sonrojara por el contacto inesperado.

"Naruto-kun que sucede te veías molesto con Kakashi".

"No es nada Hinata-chan es solo que me molesta que crean que somos todos iguales, no toleró que nos vean como meras variables en poder de alguien, somos personas, tenemos sentimientos y pensamos diferentes, tenemos nuestro propio juicio y concepto de lo que es bueno y malo". Respondió Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata que descansaba en su pecho con su mano.

(Digamos que crecer bajo asesinos que representan el libre albedrío de la humanidad conlleva ciertas conductas y comportamiento).

"Algo le concedo al Namikaze no somos ordinarios, que hagan su propio pensamiento cuando nos vean actuar no antes". Dijo Sasuke.

"Ya veo, solo tenemos que destacarnos mañana y eso es todo". Respondió Hinata soltando a Naruto.

"Nos veremos entonces, aunque te doy un consejo lee esto Sasuke, te servirá para mañana". Dijo Naruto sacando de un pergamino una carpeta con información de Kakashi.

"Dentro de la carpeta ahí información de Kakashi pero de las cosas más importante que hay que recalcar es su obsesión por llegar tarde así que te recomiendo que comas algo antes de ir al examen y que llegues a las 12".

"No quiero tu caridad Namikaze". Contestó Sasuke saliendo del tejado.

"La gente orgullosa no cambia tan rápido Naruto-kun". Dijo Hinata tomando su mano.

"Tienes razón pero si noté un cambio, solo dale tiempo". Respondió Naruto apretando un poco la mano de Hinata.

"Mejor vayamos a casa". Dijo Hinata.

"Y crees que está bien que me quede hoy?". Preguntó Naruto.

"No seas tonto, eres mi futuro esposo es normal que vivamos bajo el mismo techo". Respondió Hinata acostando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

"Vale, me convenciste me quedaré hoy".

Luego de una caminata por las calles de Konoha la joven pareja llegan al complejo Hyuuga.

"Guardias, ya volvimos abran las puertas". Dijo Hinata obteniendo un asentimiento ds parte de los guardias y que abrieran las puertas.

Naruto y Hinata entran y caminan rumbo al despacho de Hiashi pero se topan con Hanabi que estaba jugando con unos niños del clan.

Naruto y Hinata se acercan y Hanabi se da cuenta y deja el juego para abrazar a su hermana.

"Volviste Hinata-neesan".

"Que pensaste que no lo haría? ". Respondió Hinata sobando la cabeza de su hermana.

Hanabi suelta a su hermana y abraza a Naruto.

"Naruto-niisan volviste, quieres jugar con nosotros, estamos jugando a los ninjas". Comentó Hanabi jalando el pantalón de Naruto levemente.

"Jajajaja, querida el deber me llama, ya vuelvo". Dijo Naruto dándole un beso a Hinata en la mejilla.

Hinata no lo vi venir así que no pudo responder nada cuando ya se había repuesto del leve shock ya Naruto se encontraba con los niños riendo y jugando.

Hinata no pudo evitar imaginar a los pequeños niños como sus hijos y un ya mayor Naruto jugando con ellos, unos niños rubios con sus ojos o peliazules con los ojos azules, inclusive un par de ellos eran pelirojos con ojos azules.

 _"Será un padre increíble"._ Pensó Hinata mientras su sonrojó solo crecía más y más ante esos pensamientos.

Desde el despacho de Hiashi, la pareja Hyuuga veía como su hija se sonroja y como Naruto juega con los niños.

"Sabes el será un gran padre cuando llegue el momento". Dijo Hisana abrazando a su esposo.

"Eso veo, solo espero que sea en unos años no quiero ser abuelo tan pronto". Respondió Hiashi abrazando a su esposa.

"Que tiene de malo que tenga hijos prontos, nosotros tuvimos a Hinata a los 19". Respondió Hisana.

"Lo se, solo me da miedo ver como nuestra hija crece, cuando cierro los ojos aún veo cuando daba sus primeros pasos y ahora ya tiene su futuro esposo". Comentó Hiashi con un poco de pesar no por la elección de su hija pero si por su hija en sí.

"Sabes debemos aprovechar lo más que podamos a Hanabi, ella apenas tiene 10".

"Tienes razón querida, deberíamos pasar más tiempo con Hanabi". Dijo Hiashi para después besar a su esposa.

 **De regreso con Hinata.**

Hinata se sentó y una de las mucamas le trajo una taza de té verde, Hinata agradeció el gesto y la chica se fue.

Unas horas después los niños ya se habían cansado y casi caían dormido en el piso, Naruto realizó un par de clones y llevo a los niños con su respectivos padres.

Hanabi esta un poco adormilada pero seguía de pie.

"Hanabi es hora de comer, ve a bañarte y vamos a comer te parece". Dijo Hinata agachandose frente a su hermana.

"Si, Hinata-neesan". Respondió la pequeña con los párpados caídos.

Naruto veo a Hinata y Hanabi y toma a Hanabi en brazos.

"No creo que pueda caminar tan dormida, mejor tomen un baño juntas, yo iré a mi cuarto y haré lo mismo". Dijo Naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Hinata.

Luego de caminar hasta los dormitorios, Naruto deja a Hanabi en brazos de Hinata para ser despertada por ella y la lleva al baño.

Naruto va hasta su habitación y va al baño y se desviste dejando su ropa en una canasta.

Luego de una ducha, Naruto sale con una toalla enrollada en su sección media-baja (de la cintura para abajo, por si no me hice entender).

Saca ropa de un pergamino que sacó de unos tatuajes en su cuerpo.

"Es cierto, deje algo en mi chaqueta debería sacarlo". Y Naruto vuelve a entrar al baño por lo que dejo en la chaqueta.

Desde el lado de afuera del cuarto de Naruto esta Hinata la cual llamaba a la puerta para decirle a Naruto que ya la comida estaba lista.

Hinata toco la puerta un par de veces y no habia contestación así que decidió entrar.

Cuando entró vio un pergamino en la cama y le dio curiosidad así que lo abrió y vio unos sellos de almacenamiento.

"Querida pero que sexy de tu parte querer sorprenderme en mi habitación mientras me cambio". Fue lo dicho por una voz desde atrás de Hinata la cual quedo petrificada ya que se lo dijo al oído pegándose de ella.

Hinata se voltea y ve a Naruto en toalla y por reflejo pone sus manos en el pecho de Naruto.

"Sabes, te ves hermosa con el cabello mojado y esos ojos tan claros como la luna me vuelven loco". Respondió Naruto acercándose más a Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojó tanto que se desmayo y cayo a la cama.

"Jajajaja, siempre me gusta una buena broma, aunque lo que dije era cierto". Comentó Naruto para si mismo y luego tomó saco una franela manga larga azul marino, unos pantalones holgados negros, se los puso mientras veía como Hinata murmuraba unas palabras sin sentido.

Naruto se coloca frente a Hinata y comienza a besarle el cuello, unos minutos después comenzó a despertarse por el tacto, rápidamente se levantó para no ocasionar otro desmayo, segundos después Hinata se levanta y se sonroja al ver a Naruto.

"Que sucede querida, es normal que tengas curiosidad por tu prometido después de todo me verás con mucho menos ropa que cuando entraste". Respondió Naruto ganándose un sonrojó más fuerte de parte de su prometida.

"Naruto porque tienes esos tatuajes en el cuerpo?". Preguntó Hinata recordando el zorro en uno de sus pectorales, era un zorro blanco meciendo sus colas y debajo de ellos unos zorritos jugando, en el otro pectoral un águila con en pleno vuelo y chillando.

"Eso es una historia para otro momento pero ten por seguro que te lo contaré". Dijo Naruto esquivando la pregunta olímpicamente.

"Está bien, es hora de comer vayamos al comedor antes de que vengan a buscarnos". Dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto el cual se sonrojó por el contacto.

 **En el comedor**

Los Hyuugas presentes estaban frente al platillo del día sin tocar la comida hasta que llegaron Naruto y Hinata.

La joven pareja se sentía culpable por hacerlos esperar aunque fuese poca la espera.

Ambos tomaron sus puestos en la mesa y comenzaron a comer luego de la comida se estableció una conversación amena entre los que decidieron quedarse en la mesa, el resto se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

"Y dime Hinata, como quedaron los ninjas de la promoción". Dijo Hiashi tomando un poco de agua.

"Naruto y yo quedamos con los ninjas de la promoción". Respondió Hinata ganando una gran satisfacción al ver el rostro orgulloso de sus padres.

"Hija y que tal tu equipo, quien es tu Jonin-sensei". Dijo Hisana interesada del grupo de trabajo de su hija.

"Yo conformo parte del equipo 7 una célula de 3, Kakashi Hatake como mi Jonin-sensei y Sasuke Uchiha como mi compañero".

"Y dime Naruto cual es tu equipo y si eres el shinobi del año, porque no estas con Hinata?". Preguntó Hisana un poco confundida del equipo de su hija.

"No sabría decirle porque no estamos en el mismo equipo pero si me dieron la opción de unirme al equipo de Hinata solo que por ahora estoy bajo aprendizaje por parte de Itachi Uchiha pero antes de poder dar mi decisión tengo que presentar el examen de mañana, soy parte del equipo 0".

"Ya veo, así que un genio quiere entrenar a otro". Dijo Hiashi.

"Y dime Naruto porque usas siempre mangas largas digo, si esta haciendo frío pero de día también la usas y encima de eso una chaqueta, no te da calor?". Dijo Hisana.

"Eso tiene su explicación Hisana-san pero primero que nada mi ropa tiene sellos para adaptarse a la temperatura, si hace mucho frío mi ropa me mantiene caliente y viceversa".

"Bastante ingenioso, podrías vender esos sellos y ganarías una fortuna, el ambiente puede ser una variable que puede hacer que pierdas una batalla o la ganes". Comentó Hiashi sabiamente.

"Ok, pero eso no responde mi otra pregunta porque usas mangas largas". Comentó Hisana.

"Se debe a que estoy tatuado y no creo que deba exhibirse frente a pequeños, no quiero que me tachen solo por mi gusto al arte corporal además de que tienen una función muy importante en mi vida ninja y me gusta la manga larga". Dijo Naruto viendo como Hisana entendía lo que decía y la pequeña Hanabi quería ver los tatuajes.

"Naruto-niisan crees que podrías mostrármelos, quiero verlos". Dijo Hanabi en un tono muy dulce.

"Hanabi-chan no creo que sea lo correcto". Respondió Naruto tratando de evitar enseñarlos.

"No te preocupes pese a que la mayoría cree que somos cerrados de mentes, siempre sabremos apreciar el buen arte en todas sus formas". Respondió Hiashi obteniendo unos asentimientos de parte de los Hyuugas.

"Si usted lo dice, Hiashi-san". Respondió Naruto quitándose la camisa.

Naruto constaba con 4 tatuajes y unos sellos en la parte baja de los brazos.

En sus pectorales un Zorro con sus crías y un Águila en pleno vuelo, en sus antebrazos un Lobo gris aullando a la luna y en el otro un tigre blanco de ojos azules rugiendo.

Los Hyuugas estaban impresionados por tales piezas de arte, algunas chicas estaban impresionadas por algo más que loa tatuajes si esos sonrojos dicen algo.

"Son muy bonitos, el tigre sobretodo". Dijo Hanabi tocando el antebrazo de Naruto.

"Dijiste que son importantes en tu vida ninja, a que se debe". Comentó Hiashi.

"Todo a su tiempo Hiashi-san, por ahora es una sorpresa para más adelante". Respondió Naruto colocando su franela de vuelta.

"Ya es muy tarde cariño, deberías ir a dormir, descansen familia". Dijo Hisana levantándose de la mesa seguidamente de Hiashi.

Naruto se levantó y fueron a sus habitaciones como el resto de los Hyuugas.

Naruto se acuesta en la cama por unas horas pero luego escucha como un relámpagos caen y una tormenta se avecina.

Naruto se queda despierto por unos segundos pero ve como dos siluetas pasan por su habitación, Naruto mira extrañado eso y decide investigar.

Cuando abre la puerta resultan ser Hanabi y Hinata la cual, Hanabi se le veia un poco asustada por el relámpago y Hinata ya no podía dormir por el ruido de ese mismo.

"Hinata, Hanabi entren o se van a mojar". Dijo Naruto haciendo un ademán con su mano para que entrarán a su habitación.

Hinata y Hanabi entran y se sientan en la cama.

"Que sucede, porque estaban afuera de sus habitaciones". Comentó Naruto sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

"Hanabi-chan, le tiene cierto miedo a las tormentas desde hace ya un tiempo y fue a buscarme para dormir con ella pero la tormenta me quito el sueño". Respondió Hinata.

"Ya veo, así que le tienes miedo a los rayos". Dijo Naruto viendo como Hanabi arrugaba la cara pensando que se burlaria de ella.

"Sabes, yo también le tuve miedo a varias cosas mientras crecía y una vez me asuste por una tormenta sabes que me dijeron mi familia". Dijo Naruto ganandose la atención de Hanabi.

"Me dijeron, Naruto si tienes miedo significa que puedes hacerte más fuerte, no sentir miedo no te hace alguien fuerte pero si aún pese al miedo actúas y lo superas eso se le llama fuerza". Comentó Naruto viendo la cara de determinación de Hanabi.

Zaaaapp.

Aunque duro poco puesto que un rayo cayó asustando a Hanabi.

"Te contaré un secreto, los rayos te tienen más miedo a ti que tu de ellos". Dijo Naruto viendo la cara confundida de Hanabi y Hinata.

"Si te tienen miedo, si quieres contamos y verás como se van alejando de ti".

"1,2,3,4,5,6".

Zaaaappp.

"Volvamos a contar".

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8".

Zaaaappp.

"Lo ves se van alejando de ti".

"Así que me tienen miedo, siii soy genial, los rayos no me tocan". Dijo Hanabi saltando confiada hasta que cayó otro rayo y se metió bajo las sabanas.

"Supongo que ya lo sabe solo le falta tiempo para asimilarlo". Dijo Naruto ganando una leve risa de Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan, quisieras dormir hoy conmigo y Hinata".

"Si". Fue su contestación bajo la cobija.

"Ven Hinata-chan, vamos a dormir un rato aún es muy temprano". Respondió Naruto metiéndose en la cama.

 _"Naruto-kun y yo en la misma cama"._ Fue el pensamiento de Hinata.

"Ven querida, así tendremos algo de practica para cuando lleguen los nuestros". Comentó Naruto haciendo que Hinata se desmayara en la cama.

"Jajajaja me encanta reirme a expensas de mi novia".

"Que esperarían, Naruto-niisan". Preguntó Hanabi inocentemente.

"Cuando llegue el momento te contare". Dijo Naruto sobando la cabeza de Hanabi.

"Por ahora mejor durmamos".

"Si".

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Hiashi y Hisana pasan por el cuarto de sus hijas pero no se encuentran en ellas y siendo tan temprano no era una opción que se levantarán así que van al cuarto de Naruto.

Cuando abren la puerta ven a Hanabi en el medio de Naruto y Hinata quienes tenían sus cabezas juntas y Hanabi dormía con una sonrisa.

Hisana tuvo que reprimir un aawww al ver la pequeña entre la pareja.

"Definitivamente esperaré con ansias nietos". Dijo Hiashi mientras cerraba la puerta.

 **Unas horas después**

Naruto abre los ojos y mira un reloj en el escritorio, dicho reloj marcaba las 9:30.

 _"Que raro dormí mucho, debe ser que me encontraba muy cómodo"._ Pensó Naruto mientras se levantaba e iba al baño.

Luego de una ducha Naruto se viste en su típico traje de asesino solo que sin la gabardina dejando a la vista su franela negra manga larga y las piezas de cueros con sus cuchillos.

 _"Creó que debería hablar con Roshi en el calabozo"._ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa sádica.

Naruto se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla de Hinata.

"Se que estabas despierta mientras me cambiaba, nos vemos en el comedor". Dijo Naruto en el oido de Hinata haciendo que sonrojara al verse descubierta.

Naruto sale de la habitación y entra al despacho de Hiashi.

"Ohh Naruto que haces aquí tan tarde para ti".

"Cuando estas cómodo es difícil querer irse". Respondió Naruto sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de Hiashi.

"Ya veo, espero que hayas dormido bien".

"Mejor que en mucho tiempo pero queria hablar algo con usted, Hiashi-san". Comentó Naruto serio.

"Ya veo y que sería". Respondió Hiashi igual de serio.

Naruto comienza a contarle acerca de lo que vio en Roshi y que tenía que ser interrogado para luego ser ejecutado.

"Naruto no puedo permitirte que asesines a Roshi por mera especulación".

"No son especulaciones mis ojos pueden verlo ya que es mi otra linea sucesora, yo veo de otra forma a como lo hacen los Hyuuga, tome mi mano y le muestro".

Hiashi toma la mano de Naruto y la vista de águila de Naruto es transferida, Hiashi ve como Naruto brillaba en azul y luego de una explicación de lo que significan los colores Naruto desactiva la visión.

"Tiene que ser interrogado, sabes que trabajo para la orden desde que Hinata fue secuestrada hace tantos años, mis enemigos están en la cúspide mientras la orden se esconde".

"Entonces esto solo es para saber quien domina al otro o que? Suena egoísta y que conllevará mucha sangre".

"Me disculpo si sonó de ese modo, la orden se encarga del libre albedrío, nosotros defendemos a todos los que no se pueden defender por si mismo, mis enemigos buscan controlar las masas, despojar del pensamiento libre y no puedo permitir eso".

"Ya veo, te permitiré que lo interrogues pero quiero ver si realmente es rojo, si lo es dejaré la habitación para que prosigas como te parezca convenientes".

"Se lo agradezco, vayamos a los calabozos entonces".

Hiashi y Naruto salen de la habitación y van por el bosque a las afueras del complejo hasta que consiguen una cueva dicha cueva se extiende hasta quedar debajo del complejo Hyuuga.

Hiashi y Naruto van por las celdas y se encuentran con Roshi.

Hiashi saca su mano esperando que Naruto la tomará pero este niega con la cabeza y le comenta del vínculo de la visión, Hiashi recoge su mano y Naruto activa su visión de águila, efectivamente Roshi brillaba en rojo.

"Ya vi lo que quería, encargate desde ahora". Dijo Hiashi saliendo de la cueva.

"Será un placer". Respondió Naruto con una amplia sonrisa atemorizando a Roshi.

"Que quieres demonio, aléjate". Dijo Roshi pegándose a la pared.

"Roshi, Roshi, mi buen amigo Roshi, solo hablaremos un poco". Dijo Naruto tomando una silla y poniéndola en el medio de la celda.

 **"Fuin".** Dijo Naruto tocando el torso de Roshi paralisando su cuerpo al instante.

"Verás Roshi, necesito que hablemos de un par de cosas, conozco tu verdadera afiliación o me equivoco, templario". Comentó Naruto poniendo a Roshi en la silla.

"Así que sabes de nosotros, asesino". Respondió Roshi cambiando completamente de personalidad.

 _"Que raro, este tipo de cambio solo puede darse por algún desorden psicológico o..."._ Pensó Naruto mirando un pequeño sello en el cuello de Roshi.

"Ya veo, es un sello de personalidad". Dijo Naruto viendo la mirada sería de Roshi.

"Dime lo que sabes templario y haré tu muerte rápida o te saco la verdad a la fuerza, tu decides templario".

"No traicionare a mi orden, asesino".

Naruto saco un pergamino que llevaba un sello de tortura.

"Te diré como funcionarán las cosas a partir de ahora". Dijo Naruto sacando unas herramientas, agujas, pinzas, paños y galones de agua.

"Primero te romperé un dedo, pero pese a que me quieras hablar sabre que estas mintiendo, cuando rompa el segundo creeré que hay algo de verdad escondida, cuando haga lo mismo con el tercero seremos conocidos, cuando rompa el cuarto seremos amigos y cuando rompa el quiento seremos hermanos y te creeré todo". Dijo Naruto acercándose a las herramientas y tomó la pinza.

Naruto avanza y rompe el primer dedo.

"Ahhhhh".

"Shishh tranquilo, solo es un dedo, todavía no somos tan cercanos".

Naruto rompe el segundo dedo.

"Ahhhh maldito asesino". Grito Roshi.

"Tranquilo Roshi, que son un par de dedos". Comentó Naruto rompiendo el tercer dedo.

"Ahhhhhh, hablaré pero basta, no más".

"Roshi, Roshi todavía no somos tan cercanos, no puedo creerle a un conocido o si?". Dijo Naruto rompiendo otro dedo.

"Ahhhhhhh, basta no más, te lo pido".

"Roshi pero si solo somos amigos y yo solo puedo creerle a mis hermanos". Dijo Naruto y rompió el quinto.

"Aaahhhhhhh".

"Ya tranquilo, ya paso, ahora somos hermanos, ahora cuentame Roshi y si te niegas sabes todavía tienes otros 15 dedos". Dijo Naruto mientras Roshi asentía.

"Soy un templario, mi misión era conseguir poder político en el clan para derrocar a Hiashi haciéndolo vulnerable al matar a su esposa, no sin antes violarla aunque eso solo era para mi diversión personal, pero ya vas tarde ella morirá junto a muchos otros en el clan".

"Habla ahora templario o créeme no desearás haberte metido con este demonio". Dijo Naruto levantando a Roshi y presionandolo contra la pared con su antebrazo comenzando ha asfixiarlo.

"El té esta envenenado, quienes lo beban morirán".

"Quienes son los otros templarios, quien es tu jefe".

"Solo conozco a un Uchiha aunque no se su nombre y mi jefe es...". El sello de personalidad de Roshi brilló y comenzó a convulsionar y momento después cayó muerto.

"Mierda tengo que llegar al complejo rápido, aunque el sello me será útil". Naruto tomo un papel en blanco y transcribio el sello.

Naruto canalizó chakra en su tatuaje en el antebrazo, un tigre blanco apareció.

"Byakko, termina con el trabajo, solo trata de no hacer mucho desastre".

 **"Claro cachorro, solo déjame el resto a mí".** Dijo el tigre comenzar a atacar a Roshi.

Naruto salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

 _"Vamos, tengo que llegar"._ Pensó Naruto corriendo sin pensar.

 **En el comedor**

"Hinata, no sabes donde está Naruto?". Preguntó Hisana esperando que llegara el té para comer el desayuno.

Una mucama entró con el té y comenzó servirle a cada uno.

 **Con Naruto**

 _"Vamos, ya estoy cerca, falta poco"._ Pensó Naruto divisando la puerta a lo lejos.

Los guardias ven a Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el complejo.

"Abran la puerta". Grito Naruto.

"Alto, diga su asunto y deténgase". Grito el guardia en posición de ataque.

 _"Mierda no tengo tiempo para esto"._ Pensó Naruto.

Naruto corrió por la pared y se subió al barandal.

"No tengo tiempo, ya solucionaremos esto, me lo agradecerán después".

Ya con todos servidos los Hyuugas decidieron tomar un sorbo de su té.

"Alto". Fue el grito desde afuera del comedor.

Algunos Hyuugas se detuvieron pero unos 10 seguían con la intención de de beber de la taza.

Naruto se deslizó por la grama y chocó su pie contra una roca tomando así impulso y rompiendo las puertas corredizas.

La impresión hizo que un par de Hyuugas se detuvieran pero aun así Hisana ya estaba por tomar del té junto con Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata.

 _"Mierda no tengo tiempo, que hago"._ Pensó Naruto en el aire.

Naruto lanzó unos cuchillos ha alta velocidad rompiendo las tazas en las manos de ellos para luego caer sobre la mesa deslizando para luego saltar por encima de Hiashi evitando el choque entre ellos.

Naruto cae en el piso y camino hasta la entrada del comedor donde todos pueden verlo.

"Naruto que sucede, llegas gritando al complejo, rompes mi puerta y luego la vajilla que ha estado por generaciones en la familia, no la más preciada pero si lo suficiente".

"Todo eso es un precio bajo por salvarles la vida". Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los Hyuugas.

"Ah que te refieres, que había en el té".

"No estuve aquí porque estaba interrogando a Roshi, el admitió haber envenenado el té de hoy, ya que sabía como rotan las vajillas al día y el tipo de té para que fuera imperceptible a simple vista, su misión era matar a los alto mando Hyuuga presentes en esta habitación y así asumir el poder siendo él, el único otro candidato en participar por el liderazgo, fácilmente se haría el lider del clan".

"Naruto pesé a que veo el esfuerzo que le diste a todo esto si no compruebas que el té esta envenenado, no habrá nada que sustente esta teoría". Respondió Hiashi con su cara inexpresiva.

"Durante mis años de entrenamiento me hice muy hábil en el arte del Fuinjutsu, esté arte se basa en la lógica y la imaginación para crear sellos inimaginables es por eso que es el arte mas dificil de dominar".

"Si, gracias por la clase de historia pero y tu punto es". Contestó uno de los ancianos del clan.

"Que cree un sello para identificar todo tipo de veneno, el sello básicamente cambia de color, si se pone morado significa que hay veneno y luego en un pergamino que ya designe nos dira la información del veneno, si son tan amables permitanme una taza". Respondió mientras sacaba de un pergamino especial de color verde, el sello y otro pergamino más pequeño en él.

El mismo Hyuuga que habló antes le dio su taza a Naruto.

Naruto vertió un poco de té en el sello y efectivamente se tornó morado, mientras en el pergamino después de un leve brillo Naruto lo abrió.

"Según puedo ver, el veneno viene de la exótica Cobra blanca de Iwa, tiempo aproximado de muerte 5 minutos después de ingerirlo, tiempo para hacer un antídoto, por sus complejas enzimas y muy letales ácidos, 12 horas". Dijo Naruto para luego darle el pergamino al anciano que le dio el té.

"Es cierto eso es lo que dice". Reafirmo el anciano Hyuuga.

"Ya veo, el clan Hyuuga te agradece por tu labor en esta casa, quisiera que habláramos en el despacho". Dijo Hiashi haciendo un reverencia al tiempo que los demás también la hacían, luego de la reverencia Hiashi salió camino a su despacho.

"De acuerdo". Naruto salió del comedor trás Hiashi hacia el despacho.

 **En el despacho**

"Naruto se que estas omitiendo información, dime cual es la verdadera misión de Roshi".

"Roshi tenía como misión matarlos a todos ustedes como ya dije y luego de la muerte de ustedes tomaría a la muy confundida Hisana la cual tenía menor cantidad de veneno en su taza, suficiente para matarla pero dándole tiempo para divertirse". Respondió Naruto.

"Ese maldito, juro que lo mataré". Dijo Hiashi apretando sus puños hasta sangrar.

"No tiene de que preocuparse, cuando los tigres están en la casa tienden a hacer desastre". Dijo Naruto mostrando su antebrazo donde estaba el tatuaje para luego que brillará un poco y se fuera del despacho.

 _"Ya veo, así que para eso son los tatuajes"._ Pensó Hiashi tomando unas toallas de la habitación.

"Le recomiendo no ir al calabozo, yo me encargo de limpiar". Dijo Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _"Que habrás echo"._ Pensó Hiashi no queriendo realmente saber.

 **De regreso al comedor.**

"Naruto gracias por salvarnos". Dijo Hisana mientras hacía una reverencia.

"No se preocupe, no podría dejar a mi futura madre fallecer, no cree". Dijo Naruto obteniendo una leve risa de parte de Hisana.

"Si tienes razón". Respondió Hisana llevando a Hanabi de la mano a su cuarto.

"Naruto es hora de irse al examen son las 11:30". Dijo Hinata.

"Tienes razón, mejor agárrate porque nos vamos". Dijo Naruto tomando de forma nupcial a Hinata y desapareciendo al instante en un shunshin de águilas.

"He de admitir, tiene estilo". Pensó Hisana viendo como su hija y prometido se iban en forma de águila hasta el lugar de su prueba.

Y corte. Se imprime

 **N/A**

 **Ya finalizo el poll y ya tenemos a un ganador pero no sera revelado hasta mas adelante.**

 **Me disculpo por cualquier error que vean más de lo usual ya que no estoy usando mi computador para publicar esto.**

 **Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión o duda y te contestaré en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.**

 **No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo.**

 **Nero01. Fuera.**


	8. ¿Asesino vs Mentor?

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro

Capitulo 7: La Revolución de los Arrogantes para Mejor y ¿Asesino vs Mentor?

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano y canciones_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

Hey, como están?. Supongo que bien, se que he estado ausente bastante tiempo pero resulta que mi teléfono iba muy lento y se formateo y quedo como de fábrica y por ende perdí todo lo que tenía en el, incluyendo lo que tenía trabajado de este capitulo y aunque eso fue malo más allá de eso me tome una semana de vacaciones fuera del país, donde no escribí por las muchas cosas que hice y cuando regrese a mi país fue para empezar clases y ahora que volví a clases les diré que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir pero que sean pacientes puesto a que seguiré con los fics pero a mi propio paso.

Inclusive después de todo lo sucedido se me cayo el celular y le rompí la pantalla haciéndose toda una lucha el poder escribir los fics en el pero es lo que me queda ya que no me gusta escribir por un tiempo prolongado en la computadora, me resulta incomodo.

Sin nada más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

Campo de entrenamiento 7.

En el campo podemos observar a cierto Uchiha reclinado en un árbol a la espera de su sensei.

Sasuke nota una elevación de chakra que se aproxima y observa como una parvada de águilas van en su dirección, unos segundos después las águilas llegan y chocan contra el suelo formando la silueta de cierto asesino con su novia en brazos.

"Ya llegamos Hina-chan". Dijo Naruto viendo a su sonrojada novia con no muchos ánimos de separarse de él.

"Mmmhh, gracias Naruto-kun". Respondió Hinata soltando a su novio para colocarse de pie.

"Te ves bien Uchiha hiciste caso a lo que te dije acerca de Kakashi y no llegaste a la hora y comiste algo o me equivoco, Uchiha". Dijo Naruto esperando ver la repuesta de Sasuke.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Namikaze". Respondió Sasuke tajando todo tipo de conversación entre ellos dos.

 **20 minutos después.**

Kakashi junto con Itachi llegan al campo de entrenamiento.

"Veo que no siguieron lo que les dije, algún motivo para desobedecer a su Jonnin-sensei". Comentó Kakashi.

"Que yo sepa todavía estar por verse si va a ser el Jonnin de Sasuke y Hinata, además usted nos dio una sugerencia no una orden". Respondió Naruto desestimando el intento de Kakashi de asustar a su equipo.

"Veo que mi pupilo vio por encima de tu intento de sabotaje Kakashi". Comentó Itachi.

"Eso parece, Itachi pero tienen razón lo que dije fue una sugerencia no una orden, ahora lo que no me explico es como no están molesto o cansado de esperar después de todos llevan horas esperándonos". Dijo Kakashi viendo cierta sonrisa zorruna de cierto Namikaze.

"Quien dijo que llevamos esperándolo mucho tiempo, por lo que se Sasuke debe estar aquí como mínimo una hora, mientras que Hinata y yo solo llevamos media hora". Comentó Naruto.

"Genin, sabes que si fuese una misión y llegaras tarde se iría el equipo sin ti y se le notificaría al Hokage para que se te escarmiente". Respondió Kakashi.

"Y crees que no llegamos temprano solo porque no quisimos, sabíamos que no ibas a llegar a la hora acordada después de todo el conocido Kakashi, El ninja copia tiene un gran complejo por llegar tarde". Respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a los sensei.

 _"Ese tipo de información no es algo que debería saber"._ Pensaron Kakashi e Itachi.

"Y dime, como sabes del apodo de Kakashi y su complejo?". Preguntó Itachi tratando de sacarle algunas respuesta al rubio.

"Nada que no descubras preguntándole a las personas indicadas". Respondió Naruto no queriendo decir que en realidad tiene archivos de los ninjas más relevantes de la nación gracias a la red de espías de los asesinos.

Tanto Kakashi e Itachi decidieron dejar el tema puesto a que no sabían que no les daría la información deseada.

"Comencemos con la prueba, Naruto tu conmigo, el resto se quedan con su Jonnin". Dijo Itachi separándose del grupo a Naruto llevándolo a una sección apartada del campo de entrenamiento.

 **Con Kakashi**

"Tendremos la prueba del cascabel, el que pueda quitármelo será mi aprendiz mientras que el otro se verá forzado a regresar a la academia". Comentó Kakashi atando un cascabel a la cintura.

"Vengan con la intención de matarme sino no podrán...". Dijo Kakashi pero fue cortado por el instinto asesino de los estudiantes frente a él".

 _"Parece que no van con rodeó"._ Pensó Kakashi viendo a sus futuros Genins con miradas asesinas en su rostro.

 **Mientras tanto con Itachi**

Itachi solo podía ver a su pupilo con su mirada fria y calculadora tratando de descifrar el enigma que era su estudiante.

Un Genin con las pocas habilidades que ha demostrado y la información que dio de Kakashi no es algo que un Genin regular sabría o haría.

"Naruto, tu examen será un combate contra mí, te recomiendo que vayas con la intención de mat...". Fueran las palabras de Itachi, las cuales no termino de decir por el intenso instinto asesino de Naruto.

"Ohhh, así que con la intención de matar y que pasaría si realmente murieras". Dijo Naruto con un tono de voz muy dulce, haciendo que Itachi diera un salto para atrás y tomará una posición defensiva al acto.

Itachi solo podía sentir un profundo temor en su corazón al pensar que la persona... No, el animal frente a él lo asesinara.

Itachi activo su Sharingan cuando vio los ojos de Naruto, una mirada sin emociones, fría, calculadora pero sobre todo vacía, como si el alma dentro de él ya no existiera.

"Demos comienzo ha esta prueba, Itachi-sensei".

Naruto arrojó un par de bomba de humos alrededor de ellos.

 _"Acaso piensa que el humo podría cegar mi Sharingan"._ Pensó Itachi al ver como se propagaba la cortina de humo de golpe.

Para la sorpresa de Itachi el humo de las bombas no era corriente, las bombas de humo estaban llenas del chakra de Naruto haciendo la habilidad del Sharingan de ver el chakra inútil.

 _"Pero que, como es posible que tenga chakra esta cortina de humo"._ Pensó Itachi un poco asustado del pequeño truco de Naruto.

"No te distraigas sensei o es que no valora su vida?". Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo ha Itachi de golpe al sentir ha Naruto detrás de él, haciendo que saltará de golpe fuera de la cortina de humo.

Unos cuchillos volaron en dirección ha Itachi durante su corto tiempo de saltó para cuando ya se dio cuenta ya el cuchillo estaba a escasos milímetros de cortarlo.

Los cuchillos cortaron ambas mejillas del Uchiha y unas partes del chaleco Jonnin que usaba.

"Parece que me llevó la primera sangre de esté combate". Dijo Naruto apareciendo fuera de la cortina de humo con 2 espadas en la cintura y las dobles hojas ocultas de Ezio.

"Veamos de que estas hecho Itachi Uchiha, prodígio del clan Uchiha, Señor de los Cuervos".

"Si así lo quieres, primera lección ninja: Kenjutsu". Dijo Itachi sacando una espada de un sello en su muñeca.

 **Mientras tanto con Kakashi.**

Ambos Hinata y Sasuke comenzaban a sentirse frustrados, cuando fueron por separados trataron de golpearlo con todo lo que tenían, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu pero nada parecía hacer efecto.

Tiempo después cuando Sasuke salto al ataque Hinata también lo hizo y se sincronizaron sin haberlo planeado, Kakashi se sorprendió al ver como ambos Genins tenían semejante trabajo de equipo sin siquiera planear algo, solo se dejaban llevar por el instinto.

Kakashi seguía esquivando los golpes de sus alumnos, hasta que en un momento decidió tomar por el brazo a ambos y lanzarlos contra un estanque de agua cerca de donde peleaban, vaya sorpresa se dio cuando vio que ambos cayeron de pie y estaban sobre el agua.

"Pensó que no sabíamos caminar sobre el agua". Dijo Sasuke arrogantemente.

"No es lo que se espera de un Genin, Sasuke". Comentó Kakashi.

 **De regreso con Itachi.**

Itachi pese a ser un genio en todas parte de las disciplinas que forman un ninja exceptuando Ninjutsu médico se vio supera por el joven asesino.

Prueba de esto es que los brazos de Itachi tenían cortes y el chaleco Jonnin que llevaba ya no existía.

"Su uso de la espada se ve oxidado que tanto tiempo lleva sin tomar una espada, sensei". Dijo Naruto burlándose de Itachi.

"2 semanas desde el último entrenamiento".

"Mmmhh, entonces no es falta de talento sino de habilidad". Respondió Naruto viendo como el enojo de Itachi aumentaba.

"Segunda lección: Genjutsu".

Itachi usó su Sharingan para meter ha Naruto en un Genjutsu rango A, lo cual hizo que se arrepintiera pues no espero la pesadilla que formó.

"Sensei, sabe, los Genjutsus no me hacen efecto pero tengo una particularidad muy extraña que no le gustará".

"Así, dime que podría ser".

"Que quien trata de meterme en un Genjutsu, termina recibiéndolo él".

"Espero que disfrute la pesadilla que maquinó, sensei". Dijo Naruto desapareciendo en el aire.

"Pero como, si yo soy el que hizo el jutsu, como es posible que...". Fueron las palabras hasta que un increíble dolor se hizo presente.

"Aaaahhhh".

Itachi de la nada comenzó ha quemarse por combustión espontánea.

 **Fuera del Genjutsu.**

Itachi grito en agonía, hasta que cayo con una rodilla al piso y sudando profusamente.

"Que demonios hiciste, Naruto". Fue la respuesta entrecortada de Itachi.

"Un verdadero ninja no revela sus aces o me equivoco sensei". Contestó Naruto tajantemente.

"Ya veo, parece que si estas capacitado para ser Genin o incluso mucho más pero todo a su tiempo, esta prueba concluye aquí". Dijo Itachi acercándose a Naruto.

"El motivo de esta prueba era ver si realmente eras capaz de hacer la difícil decisión de quitarle la vida a una persona y no me cabe duda que tu podrás hacerlo".

"Mañana reportate a las 8 en la torre del Hokage y si está a la hora ya que yo estaré". Dijo Itachi encaminandose al lugar donde estarían Sasuke y Hinata.

"Una cosa antes de seguir, porque te contuviste en la pelea, Itachi". Dijo Naruto seriamente.

"Ya veo, así que te diste cuenta, me contuve porque si iba con todo esta pelea hubiese acabado tan rápido como tu padre se movía con su Hiraishin".

"Lo entiendo, pero procura no hacerlo muy seguido, pesé a que tampoco fui con todo no me lo tome a la ligera tampoco". Respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a Itachi.

"Como que no te lo tomaste en serio, si hasta me hiciste caer en mi propio Genjutsu".

El instinto asesino de Naruto explotó de golpe incluso más fuerte que antes petrificando ha Itachi en su lugar

"Si fuera con todo puede que no existiría el campo de entrenamiento 7". Comentó Naruto desvaneciendo su instinto asesino y siguió caminando.

 _"Tienes más sorpresas de las que me pude haber imaginado, sin duda es hijo suyo, Kushina-sensei"._ Pensó Itachi caminando detrás de Naruto con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

 **De regreso con Kakashi.**

Ya el equipo 7 cae al suelo muy cansados pero felices de haber logrado pasar su prueba, pesé a que no agarraron el cascabel lograron pasar ya que la prueba no trataba realmente de tomar el cascabel sino del trabajo en equipo.

"Hey Hinata lograron pasar su prueba". Dijo Naruto haciendo su presencia notar.

"Si, fue muy cansado pero lo hicimos". Contestó una muy feliz Hyuuga.

"Ya veo, no esperaba menos de ti". Respondió Naruto ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Bueno, equipo 7, felicidades y nos veremos a las 8 en la torre del Hokage y esta vez si lleguen a la horas ya que yo estaré a esa hora". Dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Veo que pasaron, madre me dijo que si ambos equipos pasaban a manera de celebración almorzaran en el complejo Uchiha así que los espero en media hora en el complejo Hinata y Naruto, por cierto dile a Lord y Lady Hyuuga que también están invitados". Dijo Itachi mientras agarraba el hombro de su hermano y en un shunshin desaparecieron.

"Supongo que solo falta nuestra retirada épica del lugar". Dijo Naruto tomando nuevamente en brazos a Hinata y desapareciendo en su parvada de águilas.

 **En el complejo Hyuuga.**

Hiashi y su esposa pasaban el rato leyendo un libro de un reciente escritor que ganaba popularidad al pasar de los días.

Cuenta la historia de un joven que por eventos de la vida y sin ningún tipo de control sobre ellos, es odiado por aquellos que deberían verlo con respeto o por lo menos simpatía y como este joven chico con valor y determinación junto con un grupo que lo convertirán en una persona capaz de lograr sus sueños, este joven sigue adelante pesé a la adversidad.

El primer tomo de esta saga de aventura/romance se llama: Loveless.

Naruto decidió aparecer fuera del complejo con Hinata para no alarmar a los Hyuuga por su repentina presencia.

"Volvimos". Fueron las suaves palabras de Hinata, no queriendo apartarse de su prometido.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas y Naruto entró sin más.

Al pasar por los jardines Naruto vio a Hanabi correr hasta embestir una pierna de Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-nii, puedes jugar con nosotros hoy". Dijo Hanabi agarrándose de Naruto fuertemente.

"Hoy no puedo Hanabi, tenemos un almuerzo muy importante con los Uchihas y tenemos que informarle a tus padres". Comentó Naruto suavemente ganándose así una un puchero de parte de Hanabi.

 _"Vamos, Naruto resiste no te dejes vencer por esa mirada adorable, piensa en algo rápido"._ Pensó Naruto tratando de buscarle salida al asunto.

"Sabes Hanabi, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros al almuerzo, junto con tus padres, a lo mejor y conoces algún Uchiha que quiera ser tu amigo". Dijo Naruto el cual vio que no hacia efecto en Hanabi esas palabras.

"Que te parece si jugamos allá, después del almuerzo". Respondió Naruto ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Hanabi.

 _"Vale, ahora hablar con Hiashi y Hisana-san"._ Pensó Naruto dirigiéndose al despacho, no sin antes dejar a Hinata en el suelo.

Naruto toca la parte a lo que segundos después recibe un pase, por contestación.

Naruto observa como la pareja esta leyendo un libro muy conocido por Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata veo que volvieron de su examen Genin, como les fue". Dijo Hisana.

Luego de contarles acerca de la prueba y el almuerzo con los Uchiha, Hiashi y Hisana seguían con su lectura.

"Saben se que les gusta Loveless pero necesitamos de su concentración aquí por unos segundos". Dijo Naruto sacando a la pareja de su lectura.

"Disculpa, es que el libro es muy bueno". Respondió Hiashi.

"Entonces que dicen, quieren almorzar con los Uchihas, no veo porque no". Dijo Hiashi mientras Hisana asentía.

"Veo que el trabajo de Uzu no Kaze les gusta mucho". Dijo Naruto sacando nuevamente a la pareja de su lectura.

"Si, es muy bueno, tiene mucho talento, la manera en que describe su dolor y angustia nos ha hecho llorar en más de una ocasión".

"Ya veo, así que cumpli con mi objetivo". Dijo Naruto con un sonrisa de medio lado a lo que veía la mirada de la pareja atónita.

"Me digas que tu eres Uzu no Kaze". Dijo Hisana perpleja.

"Si lo soy".

"Pero entonces la parte...".

"Si".

"Y la parte donde...".

"También pasó".

Hisana no pudo aguantar y agarró al chico en sus brazos y lo apreto lo mas fuerte posible mientras lágrimas salían de su ojos.

Hiashi por su lado no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

"No se preocupen, ya paso, además después de eso me toca escribir acerca de estos momentos que he vivido". Comentó Naruto tratando de calmar a Hisana.

"Mejor nos arreglamos para el almuerzo con los Uchihas, solo nos queda unos 20 minutos". Dijo Naruto separándose de Hisana.

Hiashi tomo a su esposa y se fueron a su cuarto para cambiarse.

"Mejor nos vamos nosotros también". Dijo Naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Hinata.

"Iré a decirle a Hanabi que se cambie también". Comentó Hinata saliendo del despacho de su padre.

 **10 minutos después**

La familia de Hinata llevaba unos kimonos acordes con el evento mientras que Naruto llevaba otro tipo de indumentaria que hizo que los padres de Hinata fruncieran el ceño.

"Naruto, ese no es el kimono que hice llegar a tu habitación". Dijo Hiashi.

"Con todo respeto Hiashi-san pero yo soy un Uzumaki-Namikaze, no un Hyuuga así que vestir como uno sería un insulto para ambos clanes, tanto el suyo como el mío y pesé a que realmente aprecio el gesto pero lo que ve es un atuendo usado en mi clan de forma honorable y pensé en usarlo para esta ocasión". Respondió Naruto viendo que Hiashi entendía lo que decía después de todo el hubiese hecho lo mismo en su posición.

Naruto llevaba el clásico atuendo de Altair con la capucha abajo dejando ver su rostro.

Viendo que la familia salía del complejo, Naruto canalizó chakra en su antebrazo, acto seguido 2 invocaciones aparecieron.

Ambos invocaciones vieron a través del humo notando que no estaban en un campo de batalla se relajaron y esperaron a que el humo se disipara para mostrarse.

La gente del complejo Hyuuga vieron ha 2 tigres blancos aunque uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo atravesando su ojos derecho y el otro del lado izquierdo.

 **"Naruto-sama, es un placer verlo nuevamente".** Comentaron ambas tigresas.

 **"El placer es mío, Kiara y Sasha, estamos invitados a un evento social entre 2 clanes, como esta estipulado las llevaré conmigo".** Dijo Naruto mientras ambas tigresas asentían.

Los Hyuugas presentes veían anonadados el hecho de que la cabecilla de los Uzumaki-Namikaze poseía el clan de los tigres blancos en su poder.

"Naruto, porque están esas tigresas aquí". Dijo una muy confundida Hisana.

"Parte de mi contrato con los tigres blancos es que dado a que ellos representan el Honor y la Familia para casos como eventos sociales, culturales o políticos ellos estarán presentes como guardaespaldas de su invocador, por ende ellas vendrán con nosotros".

Hiashi no le molestaba llevar a las tigresas pero si era difícil mantener a Hanabi en la raya para no saltarle encima a una de las tigresas.

Naruto al fijarse en las estrellas en los ojos de Hanabi, Naruto le susurro al odio a Sasha algo y asintiendo Sasha se acercó a Hanabi e hizo una pequeña reverencia bajando parte de su cuerpo al piso.

 **"Sería un placer para mi escoltar a Lady Hanabi al evento".** Dijo Sasha.

Hanabi vio a su padre por unos segundos con unos ojos de cachorro triste que penetraban dentro del alma de Hiashi.

Sin mas nada que decir, Hiashi dejo a su hija montar a la tigresa.

"Es hora de irse, todos cierren los ojos". Dijo Naruto haciendo uso de su shunshin característico.

 **Frente del complejo Uchiha.**

Una parvada de águilas descendía y tomaba forma de la familia de Hinata y la de Naruto.

"Ya llegamos pueden abrir los ojos". Dijo Naruto a lo que todos abrieron los ojos.

"Naruto porque nos mandaste a cerrar los ojos". Comentó extrañada por lo que pidió su prometido.

"Se debe que cuando se usa este jutsu con más de 2 personas, el jutsu comienza a perder su habilidad giroscopica haciendo que mareos ocurran y para evitarlo lo mejor que puedes hacer es no ver". Dijo Naruto recordando unas notas de su padre acerca del jutsu.

"Ya veo". Dijeron todos al ver que no sabían de ese dato curioso.

Hiashi avanzó y les plantó cara a los guardias del complejo.

"Somos del clan Hyuuga y Uzumaki-Namikaze, hemos sido invitados al complejo por el patriarca y matriarca del clan". Dijo Hiashi en su tono frío y profesional.

"Ustedes son quienes espera, Lord Fugaku y Lady Mikoto, pasen por favor". Dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta.

Luego de una caminata por el barrio Uchiha, los invitados llegaron a la casa principal.

Itachi se encontraba en uno de los kimonos del clan Uchiha.

"Pasen, por favor y disculpen pero los tigres van con ustedes". Dijo Itachi apuntando a Sasha y Kiara.

"Si, vienen conmigo, ellas son Kiara y Sasha, Generales y guardaespaldas del rey, parte del conocido desfile de los 100 tigres". Comentó Naruto dejando relucir los titulos de sus invocaciones.

"Sera un placer tenerlas con nosotros en esta ocasión Sasha y Kiara-sama". Dijo Itachi permitiendole el paso a su casa.

 **"El placer es nuestro".** Comentaron ambas tigresas.

"Naruto-kun ya llegaste". Dijo Mikoto abrazando al hijo de su mejor amiga.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo, Mikoto-san". Dijo Naruto abrazando a la pelinegra y luego romper el abrazo.

"Es bueno verte nuevamente Mikoto-chan". Dijo Hisana abrazando a su amiga.

"Si que ha pasado tiempo, Hisana-chan". Respondió Mikoto abrazando a su amiga.

"Naruto, Hiashi". Dijo un hombre detrás de Mikoto en su muy común tono frío.

"Fugaku". Dijeron ambas personas anteriormente mencionadas.

Luego de unos breves saludos, la comida fue servida en el comedor, luego de una sabrosa comida, Hanabi junto a Sasha la cual jugaba con ella y otros Uchihas curiosos.

Kiara permanecía al lado de Naruto en todo momento pero al ver a su hermana jugar con niños pequeños la hacia dudar de seguir con su trabajo de guardaespalda de Naruto.

"Sabes, puedes ir a jugar con ellos un rato, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, además se ve que necesitan a otra persona para jugar". Comentó Naruto y segundos después Kiara se encontraba lamiendo la cara de unos pequeños los cuales solo reían por las cosquillas ocasionadas.

 _"Disfruta de la vida Kiara, no seas tan seria siempre"._ Pensó Naruto mientras continuaba con una charla entre Fugaku y Hiashi.

 **Una hora después.**

Hanabi se acerca ha Naruto y le jala del pantalón para hacer notar su presencia.

Naruto inspeciona que le jalo el pantalón y ve a la pequeña Hanabi viéndole con ojos de cachorro.

"Naruto-nii dijiste que jugarias conmigo en el complejo Uchiha".

Naruto vio como Fugaku y los demás veían a Naruto ante las palabras de Hanabi.

Muchos Uchihas esperaban la tipica contestación de que no tenía tiempo y que le dejará seguir charlando con el lider del clan junto con el lider de los Hyuugas.

Pero lo que vieron no fue lo que esperaban.

"Tienes razón Hanabi, si me disculpan tengo un juego al cual atender". Dijo Naruto ganandose la expresiones incrédulas de los Uchiha.

Dejar al clan de los Uchiha con las palabras en la boca no era algo que hicieras si sabes lo que te conviene.

Fugaku frunció el ceño un poco al ver que un mero juego era más importante para Naruto que la conversación que llevaban.

Hiashi al ver la expresión de Fugaku le aclaro que lo que hacían Naruto y Hanabi no era un juego cualquiera, si no que era entrenamiento bajo una capa gruesa de diversión para hacer que los niños aprendan mientras se divierten.

Al observar como Naruto se ponia a contar para luego lanzar una bomba de humo y minutos después saliera con Hanabi del bosque no era que entendiera hasta que otros niños al ver lo que hacía Hanabi quisieran jugar y Naruto le dejo que fuera ella la que contará, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en cuestión de segundos los Uchihas salían del bosque frunciendo el ceño al verse superados por una Hyuuga.

A causa de una regla hecha por Naruto si Hanabi no lo encuentra ante de 15 minutos el juego se acaba siendo Naruto el ganador puesto a que cuando Hanabi busca el juego se hacía más largo de lo debido.

Los niños seguían intentando una y otra vez recibiendo el mismo resultado una y otra vez hasta qur cayeron al suelo cansados.

Naruto se acercó ha ellos y los vio desde arriba.

"Porque no podemos ganar?". Fue la pregunta desesperada y llena de molestia.

Los padres veían mal al ver que sus hijos no le ganaban a una chiquilla Hyuuga.

"Somos Uchihas, porque no podemos ganarle a la Hyuuga". Fue lo dicho por otro grupo.

Ante esas palabras los padres sentían orgullo invadir sus pechos.

"Debe ser por su Byakugan, debe estar haciendo trampa". Dijo un niño mirando a Hanabi con odio haciendo que Hanabi se escondiera detrás de Naruto por las múltiples miradas

Naruto irradia un poco de su instinto asesino por unos segundos haciendo que los padres quieran saltarle encima por asustar de muerte a sus hijos pero fue detenido increíblemente por Fugaku.

"Creí que el clan que se jacta con decir que son parte de los fundadores de Konoha y dicen ser el clan mas poderoso fueran tan patéticos". Dijo Naruto con una mirada vacía helándole la sangre a los niños e hervirle la sangre a los adultos por ese insulto.

"Se dicen ser los mas poderosos de la villa pero aquí están quejándose de haber perdido contra Hanabi, incluso llegando a calumniar ha esta pequeña solo por ser mejor que ustedes, se los diré claro y sencillo que creen que es el apellido Uchiha".

Un niño se levanta y dice.

"Fuerza".

Y así sucesivamente se van levantando los niños.

"Honor".

"Poder".

"Ambición".

Los padres sentían orgullo por las palabras de sus hijos.

"Error". Dijo Naruto fuertemente haciendo que todos los niños cayeran por la impresión.

"Fuera de estos muros, el apellido de los Uchiha es nada, fuera de Konoha son como cualquier otro ninja, sean Uchihas, Hyuugas, Nara o lo que sean, de lo único que pueden sentirse orgullosos es de haber nacido en Konoha, el que tengan un Kekkei Genkai no los hace especiales, el día en que solo usen una herramienta para sustituir verdaderas habilidades sera el día en que su clan se extinga". Grito Naruto haciendo que unos pocos padres abrieran los ojos.

"Ustedes mismo frenan su crecimiento como futuros ninjas he incluso ha aquellos que ya son ninjas por ese pensamiento, porque creen que los Nara no se jactan de ser los mas inteligentes o los Inuzukas de no ser los mejores rastreadores, porque el día en que se consideren los mejores dejaran de esforzarse por superarse". Dijo Naruto.

"No, tolerare que duden de la habilidad de Hanabi solo porque sean malos perdedores". Vários niños Uchihas tenían lágrimas por salir de sus ojos.

"Si realmente quieren demostrar quienes realmente son, sigan los pasos de Itachi Uchiha". Dijo Naruto apuntando a Itachi.

"Itachi es uno de los pocos Uchiha que solo considera su Sharingan un instrumento y solo eso, todos ustedes tienen el potencial de ser inclusive más fuertes que Itachi pero solo si dejan de ver como el arrogante clan Uchiha y comienzan a verse como cada uno de ustedes lo que verdaderamente son, el futuro de la aldea, las personas que heredarán la voluntad de sus padres y la de su ancestros". Dijo Naruto alborotandole el cabello a uno de los Uchihas con lágrimas en su cara.

"Seremos el futuro del clan". Dijo un niño mientras se dirigía de regreso al bosque.

Uno detrás del otro fueron detrás del primer Uchiha.

Los adultos veían como las miradas de sus hijos se llenaban de fuerza.

 _"Hoy comenzó la revolución de los Uchihas, te debo mucho, Naruto"_. Pensó Itachi feliz de que abrieran los ojos.

"Esta vez, dejen de lado su orgullo y acepten la ayuda de los demás, pesé a que somos seres autosuficientes, no significa que no necesitemos de los demás al contrario depende más de los demás de lo que realmente creemos". Dijo Naruto viendo que los Uchihas asentian.

Hora, tras hora paso y los Uchiha volvieron del bosque sudorosos y con rasguños pero ya el primer paso por un clan mejor se había cimentado en el corazón de los jóvenes Uchihas y en la mente de los padres.

 **"Naruto-sama es increíble hacer cambiar a un clan lleno de arrogantes en solo que, unas 6 horas no es algo que se crea".** Dijo Sasha haciéndole de almohada a Hanabi.

 **"Tienes razón, Naruto-sama es una persona increíble".** Respondió Kiara.

Naruto salió del bosque siendo el único intacto y se acerco a Fugaku el cual lo miraba lleno de incredulidad.

"Sabes acabas de deshacer años de orgullo familiar en 6 horas".

"El orgullo familiar en exceso causa arrogancia y la arrogancia causa muerte, digame Fugaku prefiere un Uchiha humilde o uno muerto". Dijo Naruto dejando a los demás Uchiha escucharlo y dejandolos con algo para reflexionar los padres tomaron a sus hijos y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

"Sin duda tienes un don con las palabras".

"Todo buen escritor debe tenerlo no cree".

"Escritor?, a que te refieres".

"Fugaku, el libro que tienes en tu chaqueta es escrito por mi". Fugaku abrió muy grande sus ojos al saber del secreto de Uzu no Kaze.

"Tu eres...". Dijo Mikoto al haber escuchado a Naruto.

"Si, soy yo". Respondió Naruto y antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo Naruto ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Mikoto.

"Podrías firmar nuestros libros, Naruto-sama". Dijo Fugaku entregándole un bolígrafo y 2 copias de su libro.

"Claro y no use el sama, no creo que sea necesario simplemente soy un autor escribiendo lo que siente". Respondió Naruto el cual prosiguio a firmar las copias.

 _"Mmmmhh, tengo que pedirle su autógrafo cuando lleguemos al complejo Hyuuga"_. Pensaron Hisana y Hiashi.

Luego de una emotiva escena, los Hyuuga se retiraron del complejo junto con Naruto pero antes de irse Itachi decidió decirle algo muy importante a Naruto.

"Naruto, mañana es la fecha tope para que se te asigne un equipo, es tuya la elección pero recuerda que no importa que pase, buscare la forma de poder enseñar al hijo de mi sensei todo lo que ella me enseño".

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Itachi-sensei".

Y con su shunshin de águilas desapareció con la familia Hyuuga.

 _"Hah, grandes palabras las de hoy pero no te quita lo presumido"._ Pensó Itachi riéndose un poco.

Y corte, se imprime.

 **N/A**

 **Vale y aquí termina el capitulo.**

 **Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión o duda y te contestaré en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.**

 **No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo.**

 **Nero01. Fuera.**


	9. Un Duro Despertar y Primera Misión

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro

Capitulo 8: Equipo Fijado, Un Duro Despertar y Primera Misión.

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano y canciones_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

Muy bien, ahora un nuevo capítulo, espero que pasarán un excelente navidad y un excelente comienzo de año y como es de esperarse este será el primer capitulo del año, espero que lo disfruten.

Sin mucho más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

 **El comienzo de un nuevo día.**

Naruto plácidamente dormido comienza a despertarse por una maldición que todo ser viviente tiene, reloj interno, puesto a que sus entrenamientos como asesino comenzaban a muy tempranas horas de la mañana y terminaban a tardes horas de la noche, el cuerpo del joven asesino se había acostumbrado a las pocas horas de sueño que recibía.

Ya con los ojos abierto, Naruto se fijo en un pequeño reloj de mesa que estaba en su habitación en el complejo Hyuuga.

Dicho reloj marcaba las 4:30 de la mañana y sabiendo que la reunión con su sensei era a las 8, pues tiene un par de horas que consumir antes de dicha reunión.

Al levantarse y asearse debidamente procedió a salir de la habitación solo con sus pantalones de entrenamiento negros puestos y unas botas del mismo color.

"Creo que debería practicar un poco de Taijutsu, nunca está de más estirar los músculos".

Naruto camino hasta el lateral del complejo donde hay una impresionante vegetación un pequeño estanque con peces koi y un camino de piedras que recorría hasta el estanque.

Nuestro joven asesino tomó posición ha un lado del estanque y adoptó su postura de Taijutsu.

 **Dos horas más tarde.**

Naruto se encontraba sumergido en su Taijutsu sin enfocar ha su alrededor de haberse dado cuenta hubiese notado que un grupo de chicas Hyuugas se encontraban espiando al rubio.

Entre este grupo se puede destacar ha Hinata que se levantó por un vaso de agua y al notar el cúmulo de personas decidió ver que sucedió.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo ya era muy tarde su mirada quedaba fija en los movimientos de su amado.

Era multifacético lo que veía, ciertos movimientos eran agresivos y destructivos, otros más elegantes y ágiles.

Pero no solo hablamos de que su Taijutsu es impresionante, las chicas no precisamente se encontraban acumuladas por sus impresionantes movimiento sino por nuestro bien formado asesino que sudaba por su largo entrenamiento.

Más de una Hyuuga se tuvo que retirar para cambiarse de ropa por cierto inconveniente.

De pronto las chicas reunidas notan que Naruto se detiene y toma una bocanada de aire y abre los ojos.

Al ver que abre los ojos, las chicas salen disparadas a sus cuartos exceptuando a Hinata que se encontraba muy sumida en la vista.

Naruto se fija que Hinata esta en el corredor del complejo viéndole con una mirada perdida, Naruto se acerca un poco apenado.

Pero su mente bromista salto por un segundo y se coloca frente a Hinata y acerca su rostro al oído de la peliazul.

"Hola belleza, por ahora solo puedes mirar, puede que más tarde visite tu habitación". Dijo Naruto para terminar dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del lugar se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de asearse.

La pobre peliazul usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmallarse pero no pudo evitar que sus rodillas cedieran y callera al suelo, agradeciendo que Naruto ya no se encontraba cerca para verla arrodillada con el rostro muy rojo.

Hinata luego de reponerse un poco decidió tomar una ducha de agua fría para calmarse un poco.

 **Media hora después.**

Hinata encuentra ha Naruto junto con sus padres en el comedor tomando una taza de té.

Naruto vestía su típica manga largas negras debajo de un chaleco gris, unos pantalones azules oscuros y botas negras las cuales no portaba por el momento ya que estaban comiendo y andaban descalzos.

Hinata se sonroja al recordar las palabras de Naruto y evita verlo fijamente. Hiashi y Hisana se percataron de esto pero prefirieron no entrometerse.

Naruto seguía bebiendo su té calmadamente.

"Entonces Hinata, Naruto hoy harán sus primeras misiones, no están emocionados?". Dijo Hisana con su característico buen humor que la representa.

"Un poco mamá". Respondió Hinata con no muchos ánimos de seguir hablando.

"Si, Hisana-san es bueno poder hacer nuestra primera misión". Respondió Naruto.

 _"Para el Hokage, claro está"._ Añadió Naruto para si mismo.

 **Unos minutos después.**

La joven pareja ya había terminado de desayunar y viendo el reloj de la cocina se dieron cuenta que solo les quedaba 1 hora para llegar así que optando por la vía más lenta puesto a que aun les quedaba tiempo se fueron caminando.

"Hasta luego Hiashi-san/Papá, Hisana-san/Mamá". Se despidieron y salieron por las puertas del complejo.

 _"Bueno, es hora de comenzar con la rutina"._ Pensaron Hiashi y Hisana, dirigiéndose al despacho del clan.

 **Con Naruto y Hinata.**

"Hey, Hina-chan estaba pensando en mostrarte un lugar especial".

"Ah si, y que te hace cambiar de parecer".

"Él si realmente mereces verlo". Responde Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna a lo que recibe unos golpecitos de Hinata.

"Mou, Naruto-kun puede ser muy cruel a veces". Dijo Hinata haciendo un adorable puchero.

"Vale, vale te lo mostraré pero será después de las misiones de hoy, bien".

"Está bien".

 **Minutos después**

Ya la pareja se estaba acercando a la torre del Hokage y con unos 10 minutos de sobra así que no hubo necesidad de acelerar el paso.

Naruto comenzó a pensar en algo que no se había percatado sino hasta ahora, era increíble lo que la gente en general se perdía al no despertarse tan temprano, Konoha ha esas horas era muy callada pero tenia cierto brillo, cierto resplandor que te daba cierta sensación de tranquilidad, puede que sea por lo verde que era la aldea y sus alrededores pero sin duda alguna era hermosa la aldea.

Ya cerca de la oficina Naruto y Hinata esperaron por unos 5 minutos ha que aparecieran su sensei y el de Hinata.

 **Unos momentos más tarde.**

Una nube de humo salió de la nada mostrando ha Kakashi y en una parvada de cuervos apareció Itachi junto a Sasuke.

"Muy bien, Naruto es hora de entrar".

"Ok equipo es hora de que el Hokage nos asigne una misión".

Con Itachi tocando la puerta para que desde adentro se escuchó. "Pase".

Itachi abrió la puerta mostrando a Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sandaime Hokage. Conocido como el profesor por su amplio conocimiento en Ninjutsu, maestro de los legendarios Sannin.

"Hokage-sama hemos venido para que se nos de una misión". Comentó Itachi.

"Toda ha su tiempo Itachi-kun".

"Cómo estás Hinata, Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun". Dijo el anciano hombre con su dulce tono de voz.

"Me encuentro bien, Hokage-sama". Respondieron los 3 al unísono.

"Ya veo, me alegra eso y Naruto como se encuentra tu abuelo".

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció por unos momentos y el ambiente del lugar se enfrió bajando de golpe unos centígrados.

"Muerto". Dijo Naruto dejando al Hokage en shock y muy perplejos a los ninjas en la habitación.

El rostro de Hinata se entristecía al saber que la familia que según ella sabia que entreno al joven rubio había fallecido.

Hinata mostrando un poco de apoyo a su futuro esposo le tomo de la mano y este dio la vuelta para verla algo que sin el saberlo le comenzó ha invadir un sentimiento de paz en su interior pese a lo sensible que era dicho tema para el rubio.

"Disculpa, Naruto, no fue mi intención...". Quiso responder Hiruzen pero la mano levantada de Naruto hizo que se detuviera.

"No tiene porque sentirse mal, mi abuelo junto con mi tío y mis hermanos se fueron de este mundo con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podría pedir más que el descanso de sus almas y que donde sea que se encuentren que velen por mí".

"Ya veo, de todos modos quiero disculparme y créeme Naruto, tu abuelo y familia deben estar orgullosos de ti, tenlo por seguro".

Naruto acepto la disculpa del anciano señor.

"Bueno, antes de poder darles sus respectivas misiones tengo que saber que has escogido Naruto permanecerás en el legendario equipo 0, un equipo que se formó al ver ha Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju haciendo equipo en misiones aún después de que Hashirama era ya Hokage y desde entonces no se ha formado otro equipo 0 o te irás al equipo 7".

 **(Antes de que me caigan unas cuantas personas diciéndome que eso no es así, les notificó que esto es un fic y que el equipo 0 es una invención de mi persona en esté caso, y dicha historia acerca del primer equipo 0 también).**

"Siéndole sincero lo he pensado por mucho tiempo y me iré al equipo 7 pero con dos condición".

Esto último intrigó al anciano Kage y a los demás presentes en la habitación.

"Condiciones? , cuales serían dicha condiciones, Naruto-kun".

"Con mi transferencia quiero que Itachi Uchiha forme parte del equipo como co-sensei".

"Y dime porque haría algo como eso?". Dijo Hiruzen tratando de ha donde quería llevar este punto sensible ya que con Itachi como sensei no podría tomar misiones ANBU por que dicha persona quería entrenar a Naruto pero con la transferencia Itachi quedaría libre nuevamente y volvería al servicio activo ANBU después de todo era en cierto sentido un gran golpe para ANBU el perder a uno de sus mejores elementos.

"Porque Itachi Uchiha ha manifestado su deseo por querer entrenarme, dicho esto y permitiéndole que sea co-sensei no solo me entrenaría a mí sino que también ha Sasuke y Hinata, el negar esta condición solo haría que Itachi me entrenará clandestinamente así que dígame Hokage-sama no sería mejor 3 ninja capaces ha solo 1?".

 _"Bien jugado Naruto, eres bastante ingenioso con las palabras, me atrevería a decir que tan ingenioso como lo es un zorro, se ve que sacaste muchas cosas de sensei, ella era muy persuasiva también"._ Pensó Itachi al recordar como Kushina logro que Fugaku le diera permiso para hace a Itachi su estudiante.

Hiruzen se encontraba meditando la situación con su fiel pipa, tras unos minutos de meditación Hiruzen sacó su pipa de la boca y se dispuso ha responderle.

"Itachi-kun, lo que dice Naruto-kun, es cierto?, lo entrenarías pesé a que ya no serías formalmente su sensei". Dijo Hiruzen viendo ha dicho Uchiha.

"Pasar las enseñanzas de mi sensei a su hijo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella". Dijo Itachi.

"Ya veo, Naruto-kun te concedo está condición y cual sería la segunda condición que mencionaste". Contestó Hiruzen fumando de su confiable pipa.

"La destitución de Kakashi Hatake como Jonnin-sensei nómina del equipo 7 si y solo si dicha persona continúa con su poco profesionalismo".

La sangre de Kakashi hervía de lo dicho por el hijo de su sensei.

Hiruzen al ver la expresión de dolor he ira de Kakashi decidió esclarecer el punto tocado por Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, si podrías explicarte mejor".

"Claro Hokage-sama, verá desde ayer cuando nos presentamos para hacer el examen para ver si podíamos ser un equipo al servicio de la aldea, Kakashi fijo las 0800 horas para la prueba pero dicho Jonnin apareció a las 1200 sin ninguna buena excusa, pero solo gracias a la información que recolecte de dicho Jonnin no nos vimos forzados ha espera por 4 horas sino solo 1 hora para Sasuke y media hora para Hinata y mi persona".

"Es algo normal en Kakashi...". Quiso responder Hiruzen pero Naruto lo detuvo.

"No se si no ve lo grave que es está ofensa Hokage-sama". Respondió Naruto ganándose la mirada sería y calculadora del Kage haciéndolo ver en que entraba en su modo diplomático.

"Prosigue con lo que vas a decir Naruto".

"Muy bien, ese tipo de ineficiencia podría costarle la vida al equipo, al hacernos reunir fuera de la aldea o mandarnos ha cierto punto de reunión y hacernos esperar nos haría un blanco fácil para cualquier ninja enemigo, además porque debería darle de las pocas cosas que no se pueden recuperar ha una persona, ahh, o es que puede devolver media hora de mi vida a Hinata y a mí y 1 hora de la vida de Sasuke".

Hiruzen no quería admitirlo pero Naruto tenía razón el hecho que permitiera que este complejo de llegar tarde a Kakashi se le fuera de las manos, después de todo el anciano Kage pensaba que era su forma de lidiar con la perdida de su sensei y compañeros de equipo.

Kakashi se encontraba perplejo por lo que Naruto había dicho, acaso su tardanza podría hacer todo eso, podría realmente suceder algo así.

Naruto voltea su rostro y mira fijamente a Kakashi.

Kakashi al ver la mirada de su ahora pupilo lo congeló, era la misma mirada que Minato usaba para regañar al equipo en su época como Genin pero lo que le heló la sangre fue lo que dijo a continuación.

"Kakashi, sino eres capaz de seguir algo tan sencillo como llegar a la hora pactada, entonces devuelve tu banda ninja, tal vez se equivocaron al permitirte avanzar". Dijo Naruto pero detrás de él la figura de Minato yacía.

"Minato-sensei". Murmuraba Kakashi sin poder ver a la cara a la figura de su sensei.

"Ya veo, apruebo esta segunda condición tuya, en caso de que Kakashi fallé, el liderazgo compartido se desvanecerá y Itachi tomará el rol de Jonnin-sensei del equipo 7". Contestó Hiruzen.

"Muy bien, con esto dicho comencemos con la asignación, como primera misión tendrán que pintar la casa de un civil, Itachi te entregó la información debida". Hiruzen hizo entrega de la misión ha Itachi viendo que Kakashi no se habia repuesto todavía.

"Equipo 7, dispersense". Dijo Hiruzen autoritariamente.

"Hai". Contestó el equipo y salieron de la habitación solo dejando atrás a Kakashi que no se inmutaba.

"Kakashi, tu equipo se fue". Contestó Hiruzen.

Kakashi voltea su rostro para ver al Hokage.

"Como supo el algo así". Decía Kakashi dejando ha Hiruzen confundido.

"Ha que te refieres Kakashi".

"Lo que dijo Naruto fue algo que dijo Minato-sensei hace ya mucho tiempo cuando nos regaño por un descuido de Obito y mío, dejamos que nuestro saliera herido y casi muere por no llegar a la hora que pactamos con sensei, Minato-sensei nos dijo esas mismas palabras y nos vimos forzados a quitarnos nuestras bandas ninjas y dárselas a sensei, tuvimos que ganarlas de vuelta mostrando que éramos merecedores de ellas y lo que realmente significa dicha banda".

Hiruzen comenzaba a recordar partes de lo que había dicho ya que Minato al dar su reporte había mencionado dicho accidente y las medidas que tomó para hacer que aprendieran una lección sus Genins, algo que él permitió puesto que lo vio necesario y era un castigo debido.

Después de todo el no tener una banda ninja para un ninja es un deshonra muy grande para ellos y sus familiares.

"Tal vez Minato, puso esas palabras en su boca desde donde sea que se encuentre después de todo cada vez que lo veo al rostro, los veo ha ellos, no siempre me sonríen y pocas veces se ven realmente felices por los actos que tomé pero se que definitivamente lo están cuidando donde sea que se encuentren".

"Lo que en verdad importa en estos momentos es que harás a partir de ahora Kakashi, Naruto no te ve con muy buenos ojos pero ciertamente no te odia ni nada parecido, puede que todavía este un pequeño haz de luz al final del túnel, Kakashi trata de ser amigo de Naruto se que quieres que te vea como un hermano mayor pero puede que deberías comenzar siendo su amigo y un sensei competente no crees?".

"Puede que tenga razón, le mostrare a Minato-sensei y a Naruto-kun el ninja que realmente soy".

Hiruzen vio esa mirada en el rostro de Kakashi que no había visto en años, pura determinación en su ojo reflejaba.

 _"Parece que por fin despierta su largo letargo no crees, Minato, Sakumo"._

"Ahora largo Kakashi, tu equipo está en misión tu también deberías estar con ellos".

"Hai". Respondió el Jonnin peliplata y en un shunshin de hojas salió de la habitación.

Hiruzen dándose la vuelta y viendo a la aldea como el sol irradiaba con tanta vida y el hermoso verde de las hojas a su alrededor parecían casi brillar.

Jalando un poco del tabaco de su pipa solo pudo soltar un frase que desde hace mucho repetía.

"Lo lamento, Kushina y Minato, debí haber hecho mucho más por su hijo".

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **N/A**

 **Ya por fin un nuevo capitulo, ya extrañaba hacer capítulos de este fic.**

 **Puede que este un poco corto pero creo que era necesario puesto ha que habrá un Timeskip para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión**

 **También** **tengan en cuenta que si tienen una duda esta será contestada en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.**

 **También** **quiero tomar este pequeño espacio para agradecerles por todo su apoyo y por los reviews con palabras de aliento.**

 **Lo agradezco mucho.**

 **No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo.**

 **Nero01. Fuera.**


	10. Menos Burocracia, Mas Orden

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro 9

Capitulo 9: Menos Burocracia, Mas Orden y Lo que Puede Perfeccionarse en Una Semana.

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano y canciones_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad y** **técnicas**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

Vale, vale se que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí sobre este fic.

Digamos que cierto Review de cierto amigo me dio mucha gracia y me hizo reír y bueno me dieron muchas ganas de escribir y este es el resultado, ahora se que fue un falló mío no decirlo pero comenzó el trimestre en la universidad y bueno ya saben que sucede cuando eso pasa, no?.

Y claro ahora tengo algo así como una semana de vacaciones antes de volver a entrar y terminar el trimestre así que tengo tiempo, no hagamos esto más largo y vamos a lo nuestro.

Ahora sin nada más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

 **2 meses desde la formación del equipo 7.**

Desde que el equipo se formó y con el despertar del peliplata el equipo florecía rápidamente, en apenas 2 meses los Genins ciertamente habían trabajado duro.

Por su parte Sasuke se habia vuelto un poco más abierto con su equipo, claro que ayudaba mucho el hecho que tuviera por sensei a su hermano, en el aspecto ninja, el joven sin duda era un prodigio, tenía un gran control sobre su chakra Katon y uno bastante decente con el Raiton.

Itachi y Kakashi instruyeron a Sasuke en ambos elementos ayudándolo con control elemental y por supuesto con ejercicios de control de chakra, también estaba siendo entrenado en Genjutsu por Itachi para darle una mayor posibilidad en el mundo exterior.

Itachi lo sabía, era triste pero cierto, pese a ser su hermano él no podría cuidar de Sasuke siempre pero por lo menos podría entrenarlo para que los retos que le vendrán en el futuro pueda superarlos.

Itachi hizo un gran hincapié en que Sasuke aprendiera Genjutsu, tanto para serenar su mente como para que no cayera víctima de ilusiones, después de todo no importa si posee el Taijutsu más fuerte de la historia o el Ninjutsu más letal de la vida, si caes preso de un Genjutsu puedes darte por muerto.

Sasuke siempre quedaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente trás cada sección del entrenamiento, en muchas ocasiones Itachi tenía que llevárselo como si fuera un saco de papas sobre su hombro.

Ahora para nuestro Uzumaki favorito tampoco ha sido un paseo por el parque las secciones de entrenamiento, si en algún momento creyó que no sería tan duro su entrenamiento, como se equivocó.

El entrenamiento de Naruto consistía en primero, acondicionamiento físico, algo común para todos en el equipo pero ciertamente para Naruto era peor, el tenía que dar el triple o cuádruple en cada ejercicio, si eran 10 vueltas por la aldea, bueno digamos que su entrenamiento con Arno ayudó a que mantuviera su desayuno en el estómago.

Luego de acondicionamiento físico, pasaban a Genjutsu, aunque este no fuese capaz de ello aún así podía deshacerse de ellos.

Y por último le tocaba control de chakra, pese a muchos entrenamientos y de saber del conocimiento de muchas tecnicas tanto elementales como otras que no, su control de chakra no es el mejor y eso lo mantiene apresado en su nivel actual.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, tenemos a Hinata Hyuuga, dicha chica ha avanzado en pasos agigantados, mejoró su resistencia al nivel de poder pelear por mucho más tiempo, también ahora portaba una nueva vestimenta lo único que cambio fue que en vez de su suéter ahora usa las chaquetas de un asesino de la orden.

Dado a que Hinata aceptó ser parte de la orden, Naruto la instruyó en lo básico ya que ella no necesitaba pasar por todo el entrenamiento por el cual él paso, ahora lleva un porta cuchillos de cuero a los costados y lecciones de sigilo, mucho sigilo, ya que uno de los ideales de Naruto era, cumple con tu misión sin que ellos sepan que algo les falta, en caso de ser descubiertos noquea o asesina pero nunca veas la misión como pérdida, ahora aún le falta ganarse su cuchilla pero nada que algo de tiempo no pudiese lograr.

Estos ideales del joven águila son la interpretación que el mismo recibió de sus familiares puesto que él no quería ser la sombra de ellos sino una pluma más en el batir de las alas de la orden.

Y todo esto nos lleva a lo que en estos momentos están viviendo.

Luego de un gran y doloroso entrenamiento para los integrantes del equipo 7, Sasuke reposaba en el fiel hombro de su hermano puesto a que encontraba desmayado tras el cansancio físico y mental del día.

Naruto se encontraba apoyándose contra un árbol puesto a que tuvo una gran jornada de control de chakra por su enormes cantidades, haciendo casi imposible varias técnicas pero no por no conocerlas ya que el tenía el conocimiento teórico pero al tener un chakra no muy bien controlado este tendía a descontrolar la técnica en cuestión.

Ahora el entrenamiento físico ya se estaba acostumbrando por la maldición o bendición Uzumaki, mucha resistencia algo que sus sensei no dejaban de abusar en cada sección.

Por último Hinata se encontraba sentada totalmente agotada en el árbol.

No hay mucho que decir, el entrenamiento físico era muy fuerte y el elemental donde se descubrió que sus naturalezas de chakra sorprendentemente era Agua y Viento como primarias y Trueno como secundaria.

"Terminada la sesión de hoy, nos veremos mañana para una misión". Dijo Itachi saliendo de escena con su hermano al hombro.

Kakashi al instante desapareció dejando en el campo de entrenamiento ha los prometidos.

 **Mientras tanto en el cielo**.

Los asesinos se encontraban un par de ellos o mejor dicho, Ezio y Arno estaban viendo el día a día de su hermano con cotufas en unos recipientes.

"Crees que debíamos poner mayor hincapié en su entrenamiento físico, eh Ezio". Dijo Arno poniendo un puñado de cotufas en su boca.

"Mmmm, Mmm, Mmm". Respondió Ezio.

"Traga primero después hablas, animal". Dijo Arno dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Ezio tragó para luego contestarle.

"Ni de coña, me la estoy pasando en grande viendo como sufre, por cierto, esto es por el golpe de ahorita". Ezio lanza un cuchillo al pie de Arno.

"Ahhh imbecil, eso duele". Respondió Arno lanzándose contra Ezio.

Mientras tanto un poco más alejados podemos ver a Shay, Edward, Altair y Connor.

Altair se encontraba leyendo unos libros para matar el tiempo.

Mientras que Shay, Edward y Connor se encontraban frente a un pizarrón colocando otro punto en la pizarra.

Dicha pizarra decía.

Marcador de Peleas.

Arno vs Ezio.

Contador: 127 peleas.

Arno: 64.

Ezio: 63.

"Ya se están volviendo a pelear, Shay actualiza la pizarra".

"Ok".

Unos momentos pasaron y Arno se encontraba en el suelo.

"Shay ya terminó la pelea, gana Ezio, vuelve ha actualizar". Dijo Edward

"Vale, con esto quedamos, 64 a 64 y un marcador de 128 peleas desde que llegamos aquí".

"Esos idiotas se la pasan peleando, se supone que estamos todos en el mismo bando". Dijo Connor.

"Esos es cierto, pero es la única cosa que los distrae desde que no pueden estar con Naruto, puede que no lo muestren pero se sienten tristes por no estar con él, como todos, solo denle tiempo". Dijo Altair separando su vista del libro.

Los asesinos que lo escucharon no lo habían pensado así pero tenia razón el maestre asesino.

 **De regreso con Naruto.**

Nuestro joven asesino estaba muy apaleado pero con la fuerza que todavía tenía tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y con su particular shunshin logró llegar al complejo Hyuuga.

Usándose cada uno de apoyo entraron por la puerta pasando por los guardias los cuales ya no se preocupaban dado que ya era algo habitual verlos tan destrozados todos los días.

Con la poca fuerza que tenían cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos, se ducharon y cayeron dormidos.

 **Al día siguiente.**

A las 4 am Naruto se levantó con dolor en sus músculos pero ya mucho mejor que ayer.

Haciendo algunos estiramientos en su lugar habitual en el jardín sin camisa, media hora después se unió Hinata para estirar junto a él.

El tiempo que han pasado juntos le ha ayudado mucho ha ambos como pareja.

Tras una hora de estiramiento, la pareja se fue sus cuartos, tras un baño y ponerse un cambio de ropa ambos salieron del complejo Hyuuga.

 **Mientras tanto en el cielo.**

"Ese chico es muy torpe, casi todas las chicas de ese clan babean por él y él solo tiene ojos para esa chica Hinata". Dijo Ezio sentado en su sofá reclinable.

"Callate, mujeriego italiano, que Naruto solo tenga ojos para ella no lo hace torpe". Respondió Arno.

"Ja, por lo menos pase muchas noches en compañía de una dama, no como tú, mendrugo, al menos mis chicas no eran zorras templarias".

Dichas esa palabras Arno le salto encima a Ezio no por recordarle a Bellec su antiguo mentor corrupto sino por insultar al amor de su vida.

Arno golpeaba a Ezio en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar como nunca.

Ezio se cubrió el rostro y con un rápido juego de píes separo a Arno de encima de él con una patada en el rostro.

Mientras tanto con Edward y los demás asesinos.

"Shay anota, 129 peleas". Dijo Edward

Altair mira por encima de su libro y mira a los combatientes.

Altair se levanta rápidamente al ver en los ojos de de Arno un profundo odio.

Y se lanza sobre ambos asesinos golpeándolos con sus cuchillas en el torso creando así cortes en este mismo.

Los demás estaban atónitos de lo que veían, Altair se había levantado de su silla para meterse en una pelea con Ezio y Arno.

Ambos Ezio y Arno se detuvieron después de esos cortes por la impresión de que Altair se había metido en su pelea.

Altair los mira despectivamente ha ambos y dice.

"Frente a mí ahora y de rodillas".

Los asesinos se acercan pero siguen de pie.

Altair lanza sus cuchillos ha Ezio y Arno en sus piernas forzando que se arrodillaran frente a él pero solo por puro miedo no se quejaron del dolor.

"Dije de rodillas". Dijo Altair secamente creando una atmósfera muy fría y tensa a su alrededor.

"Me importa una mierda sus riñas, pero cuando van con la intención de matarse el uno al otro, no puedo quedarme sentado y verlos pelear".

"Esté maldito italiano, insulto al amor de mi vida". Respondió Arno lanzándole miradas asesinas.

"Ezio, hay cosas con las cuales no puedes jugar, eso me hace pensar mucho en las cosas que hiciste con la orden mientras yo no estaba, creciste como un asesino pero nunca maduraste para ser uno". Dijo el maestre severamente.

Ezio no levantaba los ojos del suelo, esta vez se había ido muy lejos, pero mucho más le dolió las palabras de Altair, puesto a que lo hacía pensar en todos sus errores del pasado.

"Lo lamento, Arno esta vez me sobrepase de la confianza que nos tenemos, me disculpo". Contestó Ezio.

Mientras tanto Edward le decía al oído a Connor.

"Pon en la pizarra ha Altair y colocale un punto".

Connor procedió ha hacer lo dicho y colocó un punto pero más que un punto fue una línea divisora entre Ezio y Arno.

Y con eso entre los asesinos presentes Altair ganó el apodo como El Supremo Luchador o El Águila Imperial.

 **De regreso con Naruto**

Todo el equipo yacía reunido en la torre del Hokage reunidos en la oficina de dicha persona.

"Hokage-sama, mi equipo ya esta preparado para una misión rango C". Dijo el Uchiha.

"Nuestro equipo, Itachi, nuestro". Respondió Kakashi.

"No si te descuidas, Hatake". Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa burlesca.

Algo que lo sacaba de los nervios pero sabía el trasfondo de dicha actitud, él pendía de un hilo muy frágil, al menor error, él sería removido del equipo.

"Si Kakashi esta de acuerdo, no pondré ninguna objeción". Respondió el Kage jalando un poco del tabaco de su pipa.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Itachi, nuestro equipo esta más que listo".

"Muy bien, que pase el cliente". Dijo Sarutobi y tras las puertas de su oficina un hombre ya en sus 50 años o más con una botella de sake entra en la oficina.

Dicho hombre observa a los ninjas al lado del escritorio.

"Mmmmmhhh, no se ven nada mal". Dijo el cliente.

"Parece que son de su agrado equipo 7, frente a ustedes esta Tazuna, su misión llevarlo a Nami no kuni, serán sus guardaespaldas, prepárense por que en 1 hora partirán por la puerta Norte". Dijo el anciano Kage fumando de su pipa.

Los integrantes del equipo 7 asintieron y desaparecieron en un shunshin cada uno. Una hora más tarde.

El equipo se encontraba reunido, Itachi y Sasuke llegaron juntos, Itachi haciendo uso de su chaleco Jonnin ya que no le gustaba usarlo dentro de la aldea, Sasuke llevaba unas vendas en sus muñecas, por su parte Naruto llevaba su traje blanco de asesino y Hinata llevaba la versión femenina del traje de asesino, Kakashi llegó junto al cliente y partieron a su destino.

Luego de una larga caminata y la sorpresiva emboscada de Meizu y Gozu la que acabo con su derrota aplastante llegaron y una charla acerca de lo situación de Nami.

"Equipo no seguiremos con esta misión, no arriesgare la vida de mi equipo". Dijo Kakashi con voz de comando.

"Kakashi, no dejaré que un pueblo sufra si esta en mi hacer un cambio, si así lo deseas vuelva a Konoha yo seguiré". Respondió Naruto mientras se colocaba su capucha y entre dientes dijo.

"La absolución del inocente tiene que darse".

Solo Itachi pudo escuchar esas palabras y vio en sus ojos esa misma mirada que vio durante su examen Genin, un semblante frío y duro, mismo semblante que veía en su sensei ya hace mucho tiempo.

"Sensei, estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun, iré con él, no dejaré que inocentes sufran". Comentó Hinata colocándose su capucha.

"No dejaré que Namikaze de llevé toda lo gloria, iré con ellos, Nii-san". Respondió Sasuke.

"Supongo que no queda de otra, no puedo dejar a mi hermano por su cuenta en este basto mundo ninja". Respondió Itachi.

 _"Maldición, tendré que ir con ellos también, si decido retirarme Itachi tomará mi puesto como sensei del grupo"_.

"Tiene suerte Tazuna-san, mi equipo continuará con la misión, vámonos". Comentó Kakashi.

Tazuna vio a Naruto y le agradeció por convencer a su equipo.

"Para próximo problemas, contacte con la orden, nos haremos cargo, ir con el Hokage es mucha burocracia y este tipo de cosas pueden suceder". Dijo Naruto susurrándole y entregándole una tarjeta con el símbolo de los asesinos y un código detrás de está.

Paso el tiempo y el equipo de Konoha se topo con su otro gran obstáculo, Zabuza Momochi.

Durante ese tiempo la pelea fue intensa pero Kakashi pudo salir bien librado gracias a la ayuda de Itachi puesto que los Genins mantuvieron a salvo a Tazuna.

Ya llegados a la casa de Tazuna, Kakashi tuvo que ser colocado en una cama para descansar ya que hacer uso constante de su Sharingan lo cansó mucho.

"Puesto que Kakashi esta indispuesto seré yo quien continúe con su entrenamiento y visto que el ninja cazador no dispuso del cuerpo de Momochi en el lugar me hace pensar que son aliados, el lado bueno es que las heridas que le infligí son lo suficientemente serias como para dejarlo en reposo por 1 semana así que comencemos ". Respondió Itachi.

Llevando a su equipo al bosque Itachi comenzó a dar sus instrucciones.

"Sasuke no entrenaras en nada nuevo solo quiero que hagas tus ejercicios ligeros y termines de trabajar en ese jutsu Katon que te enseñe en casa". Dijo Itachi ganandose el asentimiento de su hermano que se separó del equipo un poco para comenzar con sus ejercicios.

"Hinata quiero que te mantengas con Naruto y terminé de entrenar en lo que sea que estabas haciendo en el complejo Hyuuga, he notado como haz cambiado en este corto tiempo y se muy bien que algo entre manos te debes tener así que perfecciona lo que tengas en mente y haz tu ejercicio ligeros". Hinata asintió.

"Naruto quiero que sigas con tus ejercicios de chakra y perfecciona cualquier técnica que te falte". Dijo Itachi ganándose el asentimiento de Naruto pero también una mirada confusa.

"Seguro te preguntas porque no harás ejercicio físico, eso se debe a que el duro entrenamiento al cual te sometemos era para perfeccionar tu estado físico, tu madre me explico en una ocasión la razón de porque ya no continuaba con su ejercicios diarios y eso se debe a que gracias a su Kekkei Genkai como Uzumaki, la degeneración de músculos va más lenta que en una persona normal, por eso y sabiendo que eres un Uzumaki dejaras de hacer los ejercicios físicos a menos que sientas que lo necesitas como era el caso de Kushina-sensei". Respondió Itachi sabiendo lo que pensaba su pupilo.

"Ya veo, Hinata mejor comencemos con nuestro entrenamiento".

"Yo tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada". Dijo Itachi mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 ** _"Mangekyô Sharingan"_. ** Pensó Itachi.

 **"Kamui".** Y con eso el prodigio del clan Uchiha desapareció del lugar donde estaba para irse a su dimensión de bolsillo.

Y corte, se imprime

 **N/A**

Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.

Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión

Ahora contestando los Reviews que genero el capitulo anterior. Una de mis parte favoritas he de admitir,

Sin mucho mas, comencemos.

 **Un Amigo**

Si te recuerdas de este fic vuelve a poner las escenas en el cielo Qué me parecían muy graciosas y mi única crítica es qué le diste demasiadas hojas ocultas a Naruto ni Qué tuviera 5 brazos xD eso y que no creo Qué debería tener un rifle de aire Hasta la vista.

 **Respuesta.**

No te preocupes las escenas del cielo todavía las tengo en mente y sinceramente me gustan también. Con forme a las hojas ocultas, quien dijo que todas las usaría Naruto?, tengo algo planeado pero tendrán que esperar para verlo, ahora acerca del rifle de aire la verdad me gusta que lo tenga aunque no creo que lo usara por un tiempo tal vez luego, pero por ahora seguirá sellado, Nos leeremos en un próximo review, Bye.

 **wolf1990**

excelente capitulo, espero que sigas la historia pronto

 **Respuesta.**

Espero que sea de tu agrado pese a que no es muy largo. Gracias por seguir con el fic.

 **CCSakuraForever**

Esta muy bueno el capitulo me gusto mucho mas el nivel de Naruto mas como esta cambiando a tantos shinobis mas que sucederá en las misiones que se vienen

 **Respuesta.**

Gracias por tus constantes Reviews, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

Y con eso terminamos los Reviews del anterior capitulo.

Tengan en cuenta que si tienen una duda esta será contestada en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.

También quiero tomar este pequeño espacio para agradecerles por todo su apoyo y por los reviews con palabras de aliento.

Lo agradezco mucho.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.

Nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo.

Nero01. Fuera.


	11. Un Deseo Egoísta de Libertad y Amor

El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro

Capitulo 10: La Ascensión de un Asesino, Un Deseo Egoísta de Libertad y Amor, Secuelas del Entrenamiento y Duelo a Muerte

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano y canciones_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad y técnicas**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

 **Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo desde que no escribo aquí, la situación no lo ha permitido sinceramente pero trataré de seguir en lo posible con este fic y los otros, por lo pronto comencemos.**

 **Que comience el fic.**

Con Naruto y Hinata en el bosque.

"Muy bien, si que haz mejora en corto tiempo, tu sigilo y ese nuevo Jutsu están casi listo". Dijo Naruto esquivando el último ataque de Hinata y dando por terminado la sección del día.

"Es de mucha utilidad tener el Byakugan para ambas cosas, no crees, Naruto-kun?". Respondió la ojiperlada mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"Si pero tengo una hipótesis sobre eso, tengo que hablar con Hiashi-sama, si tengo razón puede que cambie la forma en que entrenan para siempre". Dijo Naruto apretando sus puños.

Hinata se acercó y lo tomó de las manos y les dio un beso.

"Si crees que puedes cambiar el mundo, hazlo porque no creo que te perdonarías a ti mismo si lo callas". Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa amorosa.

Naruto levantó la vista y se sonrojo sin más se acercó y beso a su prometida.

"Sabes, no se que bueno hice en mi vida para merecerte". Respondió el joven maestro.

"Tal vez tenga que ver con cierto rescate cuando éramos niños". Respondió juguetonamente.

"Tal vez tengas razón". Respondió el con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras recordaba esa noche fugazmente.

Naruto se separó por unos momentos y colocó su capucha dándose la vuelta Hinata recibió la sorpresa de su vida cuando al ver sus ojos azules y tan cálidos sólo pudo ver una frialdad meticulosa y distante.

"Hinata Hyuuga, hoy bajo nuestra constelación guardiana te presento ante nuestro mundo lleno de oscuridad como asesina de la orden".

"Recita nuestro credo, hermana".

"Aparta tu hoja de la carne del inocente".

"Sé siempre discreto".

"Nunca Comprometas a la Hermandad".

"Recuerda que en este mundo que vivimos, Nada es Verdad, todo está Permitido, Actuamos en las sombras, para servir a la luz. Somos Asesinos". Finalizó el maestre de los Asesinos.

"Acércate Hinata Hyuuga, a partir de hoy eres una Asesina". Dijo Naruto mientras la chica se acercaba.

Naruto tomó un pergamino y sacó de él algo envuelto en un paño rojo.

"Esta es la hoja oculta de un gran asesino, está hoja oculta vio morir a muchas personas pero ninguna tan importante que a su amada, podrá haber sido intervención divina o casualidad pero nadie puede decir que no fue un gran Asesino, un asesino que prefirió desobedecer a la orden para traer justicia por sobre todas las cosas, el amar a una mujer que era parte del enemigo pero aún así lo dio todo por su amor, por aquellos que amo". Dijo Naruto mientras abría el paño rojo mostrando así la hoja oculta

"Hinata Hyuuga, frente a ti yace una hoja oculta de una era de caos y revolución, de temor y valentía, la era de unos héroes encapuchados, está es la Hoja Fantasma, la hoja oculta de mi hermano, el mejor Asesino de su época, Arno Víctor Dorian, una persona que amo intensamente y vivió su vida al máximo.

"Arno vivió bajó un estandarte que marcó su vida ese era Liberté, égalité, fraternité, esto quiere decir Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad".

"Espero grandes cosas de ti Hinata, pero sobre todas las cosas vive al máximo porque no sabemos cuando tiempo nos queda". Dijo Naruto entregando la hoja oculta.

Hinata la tomó en sus manos y la colocó en su brazo derecho.

"La hoja oculta se activa con una serie de movimientos musculares en las muñecas y antebrazo, también tiene la capacidad de colocar dardos con somnífero o con un veneno enloquecedor, este último es útil para crear una distracción".

"Haz honor a esa hoja oculta y defiendo nuestras creencias asesina". Dijo Naruto abalanzándose contra Hinata con su hoja oculta.

Hinata haciendo gala de sus reflejos puso su brazo para desviar el corte pero entonces la hoja fantasma se activo y hubo un choque de ambas hojas ocultas.

"Graba esa sensación en tu mente, ese movimiento de músculos son los que necesitas para usar la hoja fantasma". Dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en un shunshin de Águilas.

Hinata se quedó pensativa viendo la hoja fantasma mientras comenzaba a sacarla y volverla a retraer para acostumbrarse.

 **En otra sección del bosque.**

"Hermano Arno, donde sea que estés espero que les de tu fuerza a Hinata, el futuro es incierto pero cuento con que le ayudes, tu historia dice que no pudiste salvar a tu amada pero por lo menos te pido aunque sea egoísta de mi parte que la mantengas a salvo". Dijo Naruto al aire.

 **Mientras tanto en cielo con cierto grupo de asesinos.**

 _"Naruto"._ Pensó Arno mientas lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

El discurso inspirador que hizo mientras le entregaba su hoja oculta a su amada, aquella hoja que lo hizo un asesino temido en la revolución francesa.

"Arno, estas bien?". Preguntaba Ezio mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Arno.

Arno no respondía a las palabras de Ezio, el seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

"ARNO VÍCTOR DORIAN, QUE TIENES QUE DECIR ANTE LA TAREA IMPUESTA POR TU HERMANO MENOR". Grito Altair sacando de sus pensamientos a dicha persona.

Arno se levantó del suelo y tomando fuerza de adentro con todas sus fuerzas dichas palabras resonaron por todo el cielo.

"LIBERTÉ, ÉGALITÉ, FRATERNITÉ, COMPTER SUR MOI, MON FRÈRE".

 **(Me disculpo por el francés pero no es mi fuerte, esto lo saque de un traductor, básicamente dice que cuentes conmigo, hermano).**

 **De regreso con Naruto**

Viendo la constelación del águila, Naruto se fijo que una estrella brillaba más que las otras.

"Que gusta creer que ustedes están allá arriba viéndome, observen como cambiaré este régimen corrupto". Dijo Naruto levantando su puño a la estrella.

Naruto comenzó a caminar bajo el velo de la noche, desapareciendo bajo la mirada omnisciente de la misma luna, bajo sus pisadas las huellas de un asesino con una nuevo objetivo.

 **Mientras tanto con Itachi.**

En su propia dimensión de bolsillo podemos observar al prodigio de los Uchiha sudando profusamente, a su espalda cráteres sin precedentes con flamas negras a sus alrededores.

 _"Tsh, la capacidad de crear estas llamas es una cosa pero la creación de jutsus con dichas llamas es algo insano, tengo que volver, se me esta acabando el chakra"._ Pensó Itachi tomando su chaleco y poniéndoselo de nuevo para luego irse de su dimensión.

Ya devuelta al mismo plano que el resto de su equipo, Itachi dispuso a irse de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

 _"Será mejor ver a Tazuna y Kakashi, ya debería estar despierto casi anochece ya"._ Pensó Itachi mientras se dirigía al lugar de sus pensamientos cuando de repente se detiene.

"Si... Naruto, que puedo hacer por ti". Dijo Itachi mientras dicha persona caia de un árbol sobre sus pies.

"Tienes lo que se necesita, sin lugar a duda". Dijo Naruto acercandose a su sensei.

"Lo que se necesita, para?". Pregunto Itachi desentendido por lo dicho.

"Para ser un Asesino de la orden". Respondió Naruto seriamente.

"Permiteme hablar contigo sobre eso, quiero hacerte una propuesta tu decides que hacer después pero si decides rechazarla te pediré que guardes el secreto, sensei". Dijo Naruto casi sonando como una suplica por la ultima parte, en cuyo caso que no aceptara necesitaba que la orden se mantuviese lo mas secreto posible a personas que no fueran simpatizantes de la orden, para no advertir a los templarios o civiles, aunque a decir verdad la perdida de uno de sus agentes a manos de los tigres ya destapaba un poco la situación con el enemigo pero a su ver eso solo seria una sospecha.

 _"Pese a que la orden no puede mantenerse para siempre en el anonimato de los templarios, sin duda no deben pensar de mi existencia como asesino y conociendo como ha cambiado por generaciones las vestimentas de un asesino tomare las mías como cualquier ropaje en vez de mi atuendo de asesino"._ Pensó Naruto.

Itachi quedo silenciosamente calculando lo que podría pasar pero mas que nada se mantenía asombrado por el tono de voz de Naruto, el estoico hombre casi suplicando seria algo que nunca espero de alguien como él.

"Te escucho". Dijo Itachi acostándose contra un árbol, después de todo seguía cansado de su entrenamiento.

"Itachi, en este mundo por muchos siglos a existido una guerra de la cual nadie sabe, los civiles simplemente no se percatan de esto pero a través de las historia persona con mucho poder a sumido nuestro mundo con la orientación única y doblegando a aquellos que se le oponen, estas personas son conocidas como Templarios. los templarios buscan mantenerse en el poder, ya sea político, religioso, social o cultural para formar el mundo bajo sus creencias, eliminando así el libre pensamiento, esta fuerza de renombre tiene su contraparte, los Asesinos, nosotros tenemos como misión el mantener el libre albedrío, el pensamiento libre". Dijo Naruto mientras veía como Itachi no se fiaba en su palabra.

"Me estas diciendo que estas supuestas orden de asesinos pelea por el libre albedrío y que básicamente los templarios quieren apoderarse del mundo y convertirnos en maquinas bajo su yugo, cierto?".

"Si".

"Muy bien, es todo lo que necesito escuchar, sigue con este cuento absurdo con alguien que le importe, haré como si no hubiese escuchado nada de esto y me iré, así que no sigas con este delirio tuyo o tendré que discutirlo con Hokage-sama y lo mas probable es que termine sacándote del servicio activo por tu discapacidad mental"- Dijo Itachi entre molesto y preocupado por su alumno mas prominente.

"Crees que estoy loco?, mirame a los ojos y dame tu mano si después de eso crees que estoy loco te dejare tranquilo y esta conversación nunca habrá pasado". Dijo Naruto ofreciéndole su mano.

Itachi lo vio y por lo que veía estaba muy convencido de sus palabras.

"Si te doy la mano y te veo a los ojos no hablaremos mas del asunto, cierto?". Dijo Itachi buscando la reafirmación de su discípulo.

"Si".

Itachi estiro su mano y apretó la de Naruto mientras hacia contacto visual.

Itachi se vio forzado a cerrar sus ojos inmediatamente después por la intensidad de los colores que veía.

 _"Pero que demonios"._ Pensó Itachi mientras trataba de abrir los ojos poco a poco para ajustarse al cambio de iluminación.

"Lo que ves es conocido como la vista de águila, una habilidad que solo algunos Asesinos de la orden son capaces de usar, yo siendo parte de este grupo fui entrenado por mis últimos familiares con vida en ese momento pero hacer resurgir la orden". Dijo Naruto.

"Eres azul con dorado, que pasa? y porque soy azul?" Decía el Uchiha mientras veía a Naruto y luego verse así mismo en la medida de lo posible.

"El azul significa que a quien vez lo estas viendo como un aliado y soy dorado por que simple hecho de ser el jefe en turno, El Maestre de Asesinos". Dijo Naruto soltándole esa bomba a Itachi.

Itachi no podía creerlo... y como creerlo, una antigua orden renace después de siglos y su alumno resulta ser la cabecilla.

"Digamos que te creo, que me esperaría en tal caso de adentrarme en esta supuesta orden y una cosa mas, porque a mi, que me hace tan especial".

"Te esperaría una vida en las sombras para proteger a la luz, algo como lo que haz vivido en anbu, a decir verdad eres un ninja excepcional pero serias un pésimo Asesino, un asesino de la orden gana sus peleas con la cabeza, somos una fuerza de renombre por nuestras estrategias y maneras de vencer a nuestros enemigos, velamos por la absolución del inocente, nuestra hojas nunca pueden estar manchadas con su sangre". Naruto para enfatizar este hecho saco la hoja de su mano derecha, la hoja de su abuelo Altair.

Retrayendo su hoja oculta continuo en lo que estaba.

"Para ser un asesino, debes pensar como uno, correr como uno y por sobretodo usar tu intelecto para ser el vencedor, me preguntaste sobre porque te quiero a ti en dicha orden, que te hace tan especial, eso seria tu potencial, eres un gran estratega, una mente sumamente brillante y es por eso que quisiera darte esta oportunidad". Dijo Naruto viendo que Itachi no se le veía muy convencido.

"Eso y que en tu clan hay una rata".

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendidos pero rápidamente volvió con su semblante serio.

"A que te refiere, una rata?, quien?". Demandaba el Uchiha.

"Eso no lo se, pero tengo información de que un Uchiha es un templario, un ser con la ambición de subyugar a sus semejantes con el único propósito de ser maquinas de muertes, por eso mismo quiero que seas un Asesino, hazle justicia a tu clan y defiende a aquellos que amas". Dijo Naruto apasionadamente.

 _"Si es cierto lo que me dice, los templarios son una amenaza de la cual un ninja normal no puede encargarse, una amenaza con siniestros motivos para el futuro"._ Pensó Itachi asumiendo la inevitable realidad.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Maestre Asesino, acepto su ofrecimiento como un Asesino más de la orden". Dijo Itachi arrodillandose de forma victoriana (Nota: Una rodilla tocando el suelo y el otro pie tocando el suelo).

"Itachi, eres alguien sumamente fuerte pero como todo ninja tu dependencia al chakra te debilita y es por eso que te entrenare para que seas un mejor asesino que un ninja". Dijo el Maestre estirando su mano el cual Itachi tomo con la suya estrechando así su pacto.

"Cuando volvamos a Konoha te entrenare, mientras tanto entrena por tu cuenta y conviértete en un mejor ninja que ayer". Comento Naruto mientras desaparecía entre las sombras e Itachi ni siquiera pudo sentir donde estaba.

 _"Si realmente un Asesino es capaz de lo que Naruto es capaz entonces ser un asesino será todo un reto, y no soy de los que le huyen a un reto"._ Pensó el Uchiha mientras volvía a la casa de Tazuna caminando.

 **En la casa de Tazuna.**

Kakashi ya se encontraba mejor y estaba en la mesa leyendo su particular libro en un sofá, Tazuna estaba bebiendo en la mesa esperando por la comida de su hija e Inari seguía en su habitación.

Itachi entro en la casa y se percato que Sasuke estaba acostado en la pared y se había quedado dormido después de tanto entrenamiento extenuante.

 _"Los Asesinos protegemos a los inocentes"._ Fue el fugaz pensamiento de Itachi al ver a su hermano dormido tranquilamente.

 _"Si me tengo que convertir en un asesino para que el este protegido, que así sea"._ Pensó Itachi determinado a mantener a salvo a su hermano menor.

Hinata apenas y abrió la puerta para entrar completamente cansada y justo cuando iba a caer contra el suelo su prometido la atajo en el aire.

"Lo hiciste bien, déjame que te ayude". Dijo Naruto dejando a los aun conscientes sorprendidos porque no vieron de donde vino ni cuando llego.

"Si ser un asesino me da capacidad que Naruto tiene para aparecer en el momento menos esperado, entonces será sumamente entretenido esta nueva profesión". Pensó el Uchiha mayor.

Naruto coloco en la mesa para que descansara un poco antes de comer, tomar un baño e irse a la cama, hecho todo esto el equipo 7 entro en este ciclo de entrenamiento por una semana con la evidente inclusión de Kakashi para recuperar condición y hacer su trabajo como sensei.

Paso el tiempo, el equipo 7 se fortalecía pero la llegada del inevitable día llego, el día en que Itachi sabia que Zabuza iba a volver.

 **En el Puente de Nami.**

Una espesa e inexplicable niebla se esparcía por el lugar.

"Hinata, Itachi, les mostrare de que esta hecho un asesino, presten atención". Comento Naruto solo para ellos 2 sorprendiéndose por el conocimiento de que ambos tuviesen el conocimiento acerca de la orden.

"Asi que eres una asesina de la orden, no?".

"Si, y tu lo eres?".

"Se diria que soy un aprendiz, mi entranamiento comienza cuando estemos en la aldea, pero por ahora soy tu sensei asi que esta alerta, Hinata". Respondio Itachi no bajando su guardia.

"Si, sensei". Respondia Hinata en guardia.

"Asi que nos volvemos a ver, veo que no vienes solo, Zabuza". Dijo Naruto fijandose en la otra persona a su lado.

"Y tu nombre seria, querida?". Comento Naruto esperando el nombre de la mujer al lado de Zabuza.

"Soy Shiro Kuraishi, tambien conocida como Fantasma Kuraishi, encanto, y tu serias?". Pregunta la chica lanzandole un beso.

 **Mientras tanto con Hinata.**

 _"Quien se cree esa zorra para insinuársele a mi Naruto, QUIEN SE CREE"._ Pensó encolarecida la futura esposa del chico

"Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conocerla pero estoy comprometido, pero de igual forma me halagas". Respondió caballerosamente ante la chica.

De la nada Zabuza ya le había saltado encima al chico con su espada.

En un acto de reflejo saca su espadas dobles y frena el impacto con las espadas de su tío, el famoso Corsario, Edward Kenway.

 **Mientras tanto en el cielo**

"Mmmmmhhh así que usara mis espadas?, que interesante, aunque me preocupa un poco". Dijo Edward viendo como se desenrollaría la pelea.

"Sin duda será interesante, pero a que te refieres con que te preocupa, Edward". Dijo Altair desde su cómoda silla.

"Acaso ninguno vio alguno de nuestros duelos de practicas?". Comento Edward a sus hermanos asesinos los cuales no decían nada.

"Lo que pasa es que cuando Naruto desenfunda mis espadas él...".

 **De regreso con Naruto.**

Zabuza se encontraba con su espada chocando contra lo que parecían dos sables que formaban una equis absorbiendo su gran fuerza, el chico detrás de esas espadas no decía nada, pero su rostro se veía ensombrecido por su cabello.

"Oye mierdecilla, no ves que estoy hablando con la sexy chica de allá, o es que tenias que blandir esa espada gigante frente a mi para decirnos que te molesta que no se acueste contigo por tener el pene pequeño, perra". Respondió Naruto levantando con fuerza la zanbato de Zabuza dejándolo abierto contra la patada que le dio al pecho.

 **De regreso con los Asesinos.**

"Comienza a emular mi estilo de pelea, la arrogancia y mi pensamiento temerario a la hora de pelear". Respondió Edward.

"Merda, que alguien detenga al muchacho antes de que muera a causa del arrogante de su tío". Comento Ezio el cual recibió una patada a la cabeza de Edward.

"Quieres pelear, mierdecilla, o es que te da miedo que te rompa ese rostro de gígolo barato que tienes, perra". Respondió Edward molesto con Ezio.

Por otro lado Arno tomo el pizarrón de peleas y escribió algo en el, Edward Kenway vs Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

Ezio se lanzo contra Edward golpeándolo en la cabeza con una patada pero en vez de apartarse dicha persona el opto por otra solución en su punto de vista, Edward prefirió darle un cabezazo a la patada de Ezio, el impacto fue más grande de los esperado y le quebró el tobillo a Ezio.

"Que sucede perra, ya te cansaste". Respondió desafiantemente Edward a Ezio que trataba de retirarse lo mas posible con solo un pie sano, al ver que Ezio no respondía y se aleja lo dio por sentado.

"Eso creí". Respondió Edward.

 **Mientras tanto en el pizarrón.**

"Ganador del combate entre Edward Kenway vs Ezio Auditore da Fireze, Edward Aguila Loca Kenway".Comento Arno mientras recibía aplausos de Shay, Connor y sorpresivamente Altair, lo cual descoloco a todos los presentes.

"Que?, yo también me divierto viéndolos pelear de vez en cuando". Respondió el hombre mientras volteaba su rostro para seguir viendo la pelea de su nieto.

 **De regreso con Naruto.**

"Mocoso insolente, te cortare cada miembro de tu cuerpo y se lo lanzare a los perros". Dijo Zabuza encolera por el comentario del chico.

"Pues que esperas bastardo, aquí estoy, perra". Dijo Naruto haciendo un ademan con ambas espadas haciendo entender que esperaba por el próximo golpe de Zabuza.

 **Mientras tanto con los asesinos**

"Entonces, Edward alguna idea de este cambio sorpresivo de Naruto". Dijo Altair esperando algunas respuestas de dicho asesino.

"Solo puedo pensar que el entrenamiento fue tan brutal que empezó a adoptar mis mañas para mantenerse con vida, puede ser ocasionado por un trauma o un seguro mental que creo para escudarse y mantenerse estable". Respondió sorpresivamente Connor lo cual recibió las miradas de sus compañeros.

"Wow, no esperaba algo así de...". Dijo Shay vociferando la consternación de los presentes.

"De mi?. seré indio pero no estupido". Respondió Connor tranquilamente restándole importancia a las palabras de Shay.

 **De vuelta con Naruto y compañía.**

Kakashi se encontraba peleando con Kuraishi la cual sorpresivamente para el ninja de un solo ojo resultaba ser un desafío.

"Vaya, quien diría que fueras alguien tan buena, Fantasma Kuraishi". Vocifero Kakashi entre la espesa niebla.

"Yo esperaba algo mejor del ninja copia Kakashi Hatake". Respondió Shiro tratando de ridiculizar a su oponente.

"Puedo arreglar esa impresión de mi lindura".

"No gracias, el chico que pelea con Zabuza tiene lo que busco en un hombre". Respondió Shiro golpeando el orgullo del ninja copia.

 **Mientras tanto con Itachi y Hinata.**

"Uhhh eso tuvo que doler". Comento Itachi viendo la pelea de Kakashi contra Shiro para luego ver la pelea de Haku contra Sasuke los cuales se encontraban en un domo de hielo.

 _"No puedo pelear tus peleas Sasuke, sino no crecerás y estarás bajo mi sombra, pelea tu salida de mi sombra y superame, hermano"._ Pensó Itachi mientras le prestaba atención a la pelea de Sasuke para luego cambiar a ver la pelea de Naruto.

 _"Esa zorra quiere seducir a mi hombre"._ Pensó con mucha ira acumulada Hinata.

 **De regreso con la pelea de Naruto y Zabuza.**

Zabuza había logrado varios golpes en Naruto el cual se encontraba con heridas abiertas en sus brazos, piernas y pecho pero más que encontrarse cansado o moribundo su mirada solo mostraba determinación.

"Esta pelea acaba aquí, perra". Dijo Naruto corriendo con sus espadas desenvainadas.

"Muere mocoso". Zabuza lanzo un corte vertical el cual se vio detenido por el suelo ya que Naruto había esquivado el ataque, con sus 2 espadas las clavo en forma de equis sobre la espada de Zabuza impidiéndole sacarla, al soltar las espadas el pensamiento de Naruto cambio de inmediato su temeridad cambio por su calculadora mente la cual ya había ideado un plan para este momento.

Naruto golpea a Zabuza en el rostro con una patada, luego de dar unos pasos atrás una trampa le agarra el pie al sorprendido ninja que no se había percatado de dicha trampa, tomando un par de cuchillos de su abuelo golpea ambas piernas de Zabuza dejándolo incapacitado sin poder levantarse por el corte en el punto correcto.

Zabuza al verse en la situación en la que se encontraba trato de hacer sellos con sus manos para lograr matar a su enemigo frente a él, algo que resulto ser fútil ya sus brazos se encontraban detenidos por unos seres blancos.

 _"Que mierda, que son estos?"._ Fue el pensamiento de Zabuza mientras que la niebla se desvanecía a su alrededor para mostrar a dos tigresas mordiendo ambos brazos de Zabuza.

"Parece que se te acabo la suerte Zabuza, algunas ultimas palabras antes de morir". Dijo el chico... no el Asesino frente a él.

"Supongo que aquí acaba mi vida, no te acobardes ahora mocoso, eres el vencedor, MATAME". Respondió Zabuza lo cual desvío la mirada de todos los presentes al escuchar la profecía de muerte que proponía el Demonio Oculto en la Niebla.

"Requiescat in pace, Zabuza, Requiescat in pace". Comento Naruto para luego clavarle la hoja oculta al cuello segando así la vida de Zabuza Momochi.

El cuerpo inerte de Zabuza caia contra el suelo.

"Zabuza-sama/Zabuza". Gritaron ambas chicas las cuales sus peleas estaban por acabar, Haku por su parte se había visto superada por la habilidad del Uchiha el cual logro quemarla con su Katon pues logro activar su Sharingan a tiempo, mientras que Shiro al verse distraída por la muerte de Zabuza estaba por recibir un Raikiri en el pecho de parte de Kakashi.

Justo a segundos de verse asesinada y que la vida de Shiro pasara frente a ella, Itachi Uchiha apareció en una parvada de cuervos y detuvo la mano de Kakashi.

"Que haces Itachi". Grito el Jonin.

"Ya no somos enemigos, mira allá". Dijo el Uchiha estoicamente mientras ambos Jonin veían como Gato aparecía con sus hombres y la neblina se despejaba por completo.

"Asi que Zabuza murió?, era de esperarse". Comento Gato mientras que el equipo 7 se acercaba a Kakashi y Shiro pero Naruto seguía frente al cuerpo de Zabuza.

"Asi que tu eres Gato, la persona de la cual se me ha encargado asesinar, no?". Pregunto retóricamente al aire.

"Y tu eres el asesino de Zabuza, no?, porque no te unes a mi, podría hacerte rico, lograr lo que nunca, ni siquiera en tus sueños más locos lograrías".

"Suena tentador...". Dijo el chico el cual recibía una mirada de preocupación de parte de Kakashi y sorpresivamente Sasuke.

"Pero, yo ya estoy cimentando mi sueño, aquí en este puente acabare con la escoria que eres". Respondió el joven el cual lanzo una docena de bombas de humo en dirección de Gato, las bombas se dispersaron y cubrieron a los mercenarios.

"Es hora de acabar con esto". Naruto activo su vista de águila y se adentro en el humo, Itachi y Hinata pudieron ver lo que pasaba por el nexo que habían creado con Naruto y su vista de águila.

Una tras otro iban cayendo, sus hojas dobles segaban la vida de aquellos que hombres que decidieron el oprimir a los inocentes bajo el estandarte de Gato y así tras los gritos de muchos y la dispersión de la bombas de humo frente a todos, bañado en la sangre de su enemigo se encontraba un encapuchado.

"Llego tu turno, Gato pero quien te matara no seré yo, alguien tiene ese deseo más que yo". Dijo Naruto el cual agarro de la camisa a Gato y lo lanzo.

El cuerpo de gato iba viajando por el aire, esperado la dolorosa caída que será al verse lanzado desde una pequeña colina pero no pudo ni siquiera sentir como su espalda seguramente se rompería porque una espada de gran tamaño lo atravesó de lado y lado.

Detrás de el ya empalado sujeto se encontraba ningún otro mas que Zabuza Momochi.

"Muere Bastardo". Dijo Zabuza el cual partio en dos al enano dictador.

 _"Zabuza, como es posible que siga vivo"._ Pensó con alegría Shiro por su amigo y compañero de viajes.

"Todavía no se porque sigo vivo pero se lo debo al mocoso, que por cierto cual es tu nombre?". Pregunto Zabuza al vencedor de su pelea, aunque algo incomoda ya que no podía levantarse del suelo más de lo que estaba, **(se encontraba de rodillas).**

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Comento el rubio de mechas rojas que seguía bañado en la sangre de los mercenarios pero ya había removido su capucha.

 _"Así que el hijo de el 4to Hokage, nada mal"._ Pensó el sanguinario hombre.

 _"Mmmmhhh, el hijo del 4to, si que eres lindo"._ Pensó Shiro inspeccionando al asesino.

"Zabuza-sama, que bueno que siga con vida". Dijo Haku mientras abrazaba el hombre de rodillas.

"No te preocupes por tus piernas, el corte se curara después de unos días y caminaras". Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de levantarlo con ayuda de Haku.

"Porque hiciste esto, era tu enemigo y no me mataste".

"Porque veo un potencial aliado". Respondió Naruto mientras llevaba a Zabuza a casa de Tazuna, mientras que el poblado celebraba la caída de Gato y de sus hombres.

Ya en la cercanía de la casa de Tazuna el equipo siete o por lo menos aquellos que vieron la pelea no pudieron evitar preguntar algo.

"Como hiciste para que Zabuza pareciera muerto, lo vi con mi Byakugan y literalmente estaba muerto, su chakra dejo de fluir". Dijo Hinata la cual creo la duda en todos los presentes.

"Y no lo niego, Zabuza murió". Todos tenían una gran duda, si Zabuza esta muerto como es posible que lo esten llevando y que hable.

"Murió por casi un minuto, cuando le aseste el golpe final pudieron ver esto". Dijo Naruto mostrando la hoja oculta de su brazo derecho.

"Al ultimo segundo retraje la hoja y me apuñale la mano para que se viera la sangre brotar desde el cuello de Zabuza, tiempo suficiente para pulsar unos nervios en el cuello de Zabuza y parecer que estaba muerto, algo así como hizo Haku pero sin una senbon". Respondió el joven Maestre de Asesinos riéndose.

"Así que dinos Zabuza que se siente ya morir 2 veces". Respondió Naruto socarronamente.

"Lo sabrás cuando tenga de nuevo la movilidad en mis piernas, mocoso loco". Respondió Zabuza molesto por unos segundos para luego sonreír de medio lado, un hecho que Haku ni Shiro habían visto en mucho tiempo.

Y corte, Se imprime.

 **N / A**

Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo pero ya previamente dije el porque no había escrito pero lo repito de todos modos, la situación no esta bien y pues mi mente ha estado ocupada, de ante mano le agradezco por su compresión y a aquellos que lean este fic espero que sea de su agrado y que no hallan perdido la esperanza.

Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.

Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión

Ahora contestando los Reviews que genero el capitulo anterior. Una de mis parte favoritas he de admitir,

Sin mucho mas, comencemos.

 **Gonzox-kun**

espero que Naruto logre usar el cañón oculto u hoja fantasma

 **Respuesta**

Espero que no estes decepcionado por darle la Hoja Fantasma a Hinata pero te puedo adelantar que Naruto tiene el Cañón Oculto, pensé que seria mejor que estuviera con Hinata que un estilo mas sigiloso y delicado de alguna forma.

 **CCSakuraforever**

Esta muy bueno el capitulo me gusto mucho mas el nivel de Naruto mas el entrenamiento de todos mas como le van en Nami mas que sucede ahora con Kakashi

 **Respuesta**

Muchas gracias, espero que fuese de tu agrado el capitulo.

 **wolf1990**

muy buen capitulo, ya quiero saber como seguirá la historia y que pasara en Nami, espero la sigas pronto

 **Respuesta**

Bueno aquí lo tienes, espero que te gustara.

 **hpinvidente**

espero tus actualizaciones una pregunta la interacción de Kurama será igual que en la serie o de tus historias y Naruto ayudara a la chica del clan Kurama debería ponerla en el harem o alguien importante en la historia ya que es una chica que se pude crear una historia que viva el naruhina feliz navidad y año 2017

 **Respuesta**

Excelente pregunta, todo depende, no creo seguirme a la serie y no se si darle otro personalidad a la que le he dado en varios de mis fic, con respecto a Yakumo Kurama, es la chica del clan Kurama, podría ser posible a lo mejo capitulos, no creo que hacer una saga o algo parecido pero podría ser parte del Harem, tendría que pensarlo pero muy buena tu observación, gracias por las felicitación, espero que tu año vaya bien.

 **Francisco97**

Actualiza pronto la historia está genial me encanta

 **Respuesta**

Que te pareció el capitulo? y gracias por el apoyo.

 **TXPOK2460**

sigue pronto me encanta

 **Respuesta**

Espero que fuese de tu agrado.

Y con eso finalizamos la ronda de preguntas de este capitulo, nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y espero que sigan gustando del fic.

Nos leeremos en otra ocasión

Nero01. Fuera.


End file.
